Love BEFORE-AFTER
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: GS!jongin Marriage!AU.CEOau! Sehun HUNKAI Ft. Chankai. Jongin menikahi Sehun, CEO muda yang jadi topik hangat di korea selatan. tampan, dan menawan. mereka hanya tak tahu jika pria yang dinikahinya sangat egois, aneh, pemarah juga menyebalkan. sekai. UPDATE CHAPTER 19! Jum'at 14 Juli 2017! Happy readinggg.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE BEFORE AFTER**

 **HUNKAI stories**

 **Csy StoryLine**

 **Oh SeHun . Kim JonIn. Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol etc.**

 **| SehunXKai | other pairing.**

 **GS!Kai**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family.**

 **Happy Reading!^^**

* * *

Sebelumnya, hidupku tidak seperti ini. Tidak disini. Korea adalah negara asing bahkan untukku. Aku dilahirkan di Perancis, Kota menawan dengan hiasan menaranya. Kecil dan besar disana, bersama keluarga ku dengan bahagia tapi kenapa semua itu harus berubah seperti ini?

Dalam sekejap hampir seluruh hidupku telah berubah. Berawal dari ayah yang memperluas cabang perusahaan sampai perjodohan antar sahabat demi menjaga hubungan kerja. Aku sudah mengatakan tidak mau, tapi melihat ibu ku murung secara terpaksa aku menerimanya.

Saat kami diundang makan malam pertama, aku menemui sang calonku nanti. Dia tampan, dan kudengar dari ayahku dia pemimpin yang baik dan cukup gentle. Tapi itu berbeda dengan yang kulihat, dia memang tampan tapi dia juga tampak sangat membenciku. Oh, sudahlah ini seperti drama.. Mungkin tak ada salahnya menebak alasan dia membenciku adalah karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau hal lain?

"Dont you dare talk to me." itu ucapannya untukku sebagai ucapan selamat datang, padahal aku hanya berkata 'Hai' tapi dia terlalu berlebihan menganggapku mencari perhatian. Mata nya jujur saja, tajam dan mungkin itu daya tariknya. Kukira dia populer dikalangan wanita.

Dia tidak sopan, meninggalkan meja makan setelah aku duduk disebrangnya. Membanting pisau dan garpu ke piring, membuat ayahnya hampir berteriak. Aku memperhatikan ibunya yang menatapi punggungnya khawatir. Aku berdecak, ternyata dia juga kekanakan dan tempramen.

 _Dasar payah._

Baiklah, perkenalkan.  
Aku Kim Jongin, Kai. 21 tahun, telah menikah dengan Oh sehun, CEO muda berumur 30 tahun yang sangat membenciku. Bisakah kau bayangkan alur hidupku?

* * *

"Keluar!"

Jongin hanya berniat baik mengantarkan sepiring nasi dengan lauk favorit suaminya. Tapi pintu kayu didepannya telah tertutup keras, jahat sekali pria ini tidak menghargai usahanya memasak.

"Ayolah, Tuan Oh. Kalau kau sakit, belum tentu aku sudi merawatmu."

"Berisik, dasar bar-bar!"

"YA! Pria tua! Keluar kau!"

Jongin menendang-nendang pintu kamar Sehun. Sudah sebulan ini, mereka menikah tapi hanya menghasilkan pertengkaran tikus dan kucing. Malam pertama mereka kemarin berakhir dengan Jongin menendang bokong Sehun tidur di sofa. Hingga akhirnya, mereka punya kamarnya sendiri. Jika memutar waktu, di hari pernikahan mereka— mereka tidak berciuman, Jongin tidak masalah suaminya itu menciumnya tapi ternyata Sehun hanya mendekatkan kepala mereka seolah sedang berciuman.

 _ **Ting tong!**_

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada lorong pintu, gadis berkulit tan itu memutar bola matanya mendengar suara nyaring dari sana. Dia berjalan membuka pintu sambil membawa nampan sarapan Sehun. Jongin mendatarkan wajahnya mendapati gadis mungil bernama iblis di intercom. Dia sudah menduga kekasih Sehun akan datang.

"Ah, Kau?"

"Hm, ini beri pada pacar tua mu."

Jongin melengos pergi ke kamarnya setelah memberi nampan sarapan Sehun. Tak lama, dia mendengar suara nyaring manja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Tch, pasangan menjijikan. Bayangkan, setiap hari dia harus mendengar kata 'Sayang~ suapi aku.' atau 'Sayang~ ini Sayang itu' Blah kedua telinganya bahkan beberapa kali mendengar desahan dari dinding sebelah.

Kekasih sekaligus sekertaris Sehun, Byun Baekhyun. Dia akui gadis Byun itu sangat imut, rambut pirang sebahunya sangat halus dan gadis itu punya senyuman lucu. Tapi Jongin tak tau jika gadis itu sangat annoying dengan suara cemprengnya. Mereka bertetangga, di apartemen yang sama. Sangat sering gadis itu menginap disini dan berakhir dengan meminjam baju nya. Sehun sengaja okay, dia hanya memperalatnya agar bisa berkencan dengan pacarnya. FYI guys, Sehun tak hanya berkencan pada satu gadis. Jongin adalah saksinya, dia pernah tak sengaja melihat threesome mereka di ruang tamu. Seingatnya, pacar Sehun yang lain adalah seorang model, sama dengannya yang berkulit tan namanya eum—Yuri. Tapi tentu saja, dia yang more sexies disini.

* * *

Sejak tiga jam yang lalu mengurung diri di kamar, dia keluar mencari segelas air. Jongin melirik pintu kamar Sehun saat melewatinya, sepi. Dia bergidik. Mungkin pasangan konyol itu telah pergi berkencan. Jongin tidak terlalu perduli.

Tangan kurusnya menyentuh kertas kecil yang tertempel di pintu kulkas, note tak penting dari Sehun untuk menyuruhnya menginap ditempat lain. Jongin memutar bola mata jengah lalu membuang kertas itu pada rak sampah. Dia tak berpikir teganya pria tua itu menyuruh gadis manis ini menggelandang sehari. Jongin tahu jika Sehun membenci nya tapi, ayolah.. Dia juga perempuan disini. Bagaimana CEO itu mengusir istrinya hanya untuk bermalam dengan pacar-pacarnya.

"Dasar .."

Jongin membanting pintu kulkas, setelah meneguk setengah botol air putih. Dia kembali ke kamar, mengambil ponsel dan dompet. Gadis itu berencana menginap di rumah teman lama. Dia yakin disana lebih baik dari pada tempat ini yang suram. Setidaknya dia harus tau dimana kawannya itu tinggal sekarang.  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Teeet_**

 ** _Teet_**

"Oh! Hai—Kai? Kau? Kenapa bisa?"

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit, dia tau kawannya ini akan memperlihatkan wajah terkejut setelah sekian lama mereka kehilangan kontak.

"Hai! Nah, aku masuk. Permisi."

Seseorang yang disebutnya kawan lama meminggirkan tubuhnya terpaksa karena Jongin merangsek masuk tanpa mendengar persetujuannya. Tiba-tiba Jongin terdiam ditempat membuat kawannya dengan cepat menghampiri. Didapatinya Jongin atau Kai kini tengah membulatkan bibirnya membentuk 'O' .

"Woo, Chanyeol. Ini rumahmu? Berubah ya? Kukira masih berantakan." Jongin tertawa mengejek, langsung terduduk di sofa coklat tua.

Kawannya bernama Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang membantu dan dibantu dirinya di masa lalu. Mereka berteman sejak lama, kira-kira saat masih di taman kanak-kanak. Saat melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu, Sejujurnya Jongin terkejut pria itu banyak mengalami perubahan. Seingatnya Chanyeol tidak setinggi dan sekurus sekarang. Bahkan dia yakin melihat beberapa otot bisep disela kaos temannya. Dulu, Pria itu pendek dan sedikit gemuk. Dia pemalas, penyuka makanan instan, dan sangat berantakan.

Mengingat itu Jongin semakin mengeraskan tawanya tak perduli dengan wajah badmood Chanyeol. Pria itu dua tahun lebih tua, 23 tahun. Masih kuliah mungkin, karena Jongin pernah mendengar kawannya tengah terobsesi dengan salah satu mata kuliah.

"Apa mau mu, Kai?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar malas, dia mendudukan dirinya di sandaran sofa samping Jongin. Dia menatap gadis itu lelah, terakhir dia berhubungan dengan gadis ini. Dia menghancurkan hatinya dan sekarang kembali tepat dihadapannya setelah bertahun tahun dia pindah dari paris ke sini. Korea, tempat asalnya.

Jongin mendongak menampilkan senyum lebar yang sengaja di dilebar-lebarkan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyentuh rambut Jongin lalu menepuknya. Sepertinya tak ada alasan menolak Jongin dan tatapannya, baiklah apa mau mu.

"Tidak buruk, hanya biarkan aku menginap disini sehari. Ok?"

"Lakukan terserahmu, asal jangan ganggu hidupku."

Perkataan Chanyeol yang walaupun terdengar malas dan tidak ikhlas, Jongin masih senang mendapat tempat untuk tidur. Daripada di hotel, buang-buang uang. Sekarang kan dia sudah jadi istri, memanage uang kan perlu. Eh tapi, Sehun saja tidak membiayai hidupnya. Alah terserah.

Dilihat Jongin, Chanyeol mengambil kacamata berframe sedang dari saku kaosnya. Saat melihat Chanyeol berkacamata, Jongin tak mengira kawannya itu akan terlihat lebih pintar dan -sedikit- tampan. Wow. Sudah berapa lama dia melewatkan perubahan besar Chanyeol? Ah benar, itu sudah lama. Lama sekali. Tidak pantas diungkit lagi.

"Yeol?"

Jongin mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan back hug yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Bibir Jongin hampir membulat lebar, tak menyangka punggung Chanyeol yang lebar sangat nyaman dipeluk. Kedua tangan Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak menepuk-nepuk perut Chanyeol. O-wow, temannya ber-Abs.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah menjadi gadis mesum?"

Chanyeol berbalik tanpa melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Dia harus menunduk demi bisa bertatapan dengan gadis tan ini. Sebaliknya, Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya membuat mereka berdua hampir menempel satu sama lain. Chanyeol merasa gerah dan sedikit jengah , tak menyangka mendapat pelukan seerat ini dari orang yang pernah disukainya.

"Buu, kau sudah tidak menyukaiku ya? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Jongin mulai menggodanya lagi dengan wajah moe yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya tak kuat lagi melihat tingkah Jongin. Gadis ini dari dulu tak pernah berubah, kadang seenaknya, sampai tak tahu diri. Tapi dia harus berterima kasih, dengan pribadi Jongin yang seperti ini pertemuan pertama mereka tidak secanggung yang pernah dibayangkan.

"Ah sudahlah."

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengulas senyum tipis, mengakui dirinya tak bisa tidak menyerah dengan yang dilakukan Jongin. Sejujurnya pria itu bertanya-tanya, apa dirinya masih menyukai Jongin. Semoga saja tidak, dia tak mau menerima satu penolakan lagi dari beruang manis didepannya ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Akhir-akhir ini saya terfokus membuat banyak ff baru dan hampir melupakan ff lama yang belum diselesaikan. Maafkan saya jika ini mengesalkan kalian. Saya masih berusaha menepati janji. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau membaca ff ini maupun ff saya yang lain.**_

 _ **Chapter satu, ini ff pertama yang melibatkan Chankai. Couple favorit pertama saya sebelum Hunkai telah meracuni otak saya xD. Tadi mikirnya mau ganti kriskai krn jarang ada yng post kriskai :((. For this Chap, mungkin ini termasuk prolog karena main couple nya tidak sepenuhnya berkomunikasi. Oh ya, ada yang pernah nonton Nisekoi? Setidaknya itu menginspirasi saya hehe. Sehat dan bahagia selalu.**_

 ** _Thanks for your reading~^^~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE BEFORE AFTER (ii)  
**

* * *

 **HUNKAI stories**

 **CsyX StoryLine**

 **Oh Sehun**  
 **Kim Jongin/Kai (GS)**  
 **Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**  
 **Etc.**

 **| SehunXKai | other pairing.**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family.**

 **WARN! Typos/BadSumm/ BadStory/Deelel.**

* * *

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 **H.U.N.K.A.I S.T**

* * *

"Hm? Ha, sudah pagi."

Ia menguap seraya mematikan dering alarm, tepat jam lima pagi. Dia Park Chanyeol, Pria tinggi tampan teman lama dari Jongin. Semalam Pria itu dikejutkan dengan pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Setelah lama saling tidak berkomunikasi, mereka bertemu. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tau jika Jongin juga ada di Korea. Gadis itu terlalu mencintai kota perancis, melupakan kewarganegaraannya.

Jongin menginap di rumahnya, tenang mereka pisah ruang. Tidak mungkin mereka seranjang, Chanyeol cukup tau diri jika sahabatnya itu telah bersuami. Gadis itu yang memberi tahunya semalam.

Chanyeol hendak beranjak ke balkon tapi pelukan erat terasa mengikat perutnya. Pria itu mengumpat tanpa suara, menebak pemilik tangan yang memeluknya. Matanya terpejam, sedangkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin pelan-pelan.

"Kai—"

"Tidurlah lagi, Yeol."

Jongin tersenyum dalam tidurnya setelah bergumam, gadis itu terbaring nyaman di lapisan selimut putih gading milik Chanyeol. Rasanya ini ranjang yang paling hangat,dia tak ingin beranjak sekarang.

"Tapi, Kai kenapa kau bisa—" satu mata Jongin terbuka melirik jahil Chanyeol.

"Ssttt, diam."

Chanyeol menyerah, Jongin menarik lengannya untuk kembali tidur. Seingatnya, semalam Jongin tertidur di kamar tamu bukan di—Kamarnya, seranjang pula dengannya. Ah, Jongin. _Apa yang kau pikirkan? Teman mu itu pria.._

Gadis itu menuntun tangan besar Chanyeol memeluknya, tak ada yang pernah menolak pesonanya termasuk Chanyeol. Akan sangat menyebalkan menerima satu penolakan dipagi hari.

 _"Good boy."_

Jongin menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol selayaknya anjing lucu. Dia membiarkan wajah sahabatnya itu bersandar di dadanya. Kurang ajar, tapi sudahlah. Toh ini juga nyaman. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa kecil nya lebih lama. Kadang keanehan Jongin lah yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau berubah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kuantar?"

Jongin menggeleng, dia mendelik lucu pada Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Lalu lekas masuk ke dalam taxi.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Taxi yang ditumpangi Jongin menjauh. Sudah saatnya dia pergi bekerja, bahkan sekarang jam masuknya telah lewat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Lelaki tinggi itu merenggangkan lengannya lalu kembali memasuki rumah. Satu malam singkat dengan Jongin, hah sekarang dia sudah merindukan nya.

'Nanti kuhubungi.' Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat gerak bibir lucu Jongin saat mengatakannya. Gadis itu, dia sangat menyukainya sampai sekarang.

* * *

"Dari mana kau?"

Jongin menutup pintu, melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Dia berjalan melewati Sehun yang baru saja bertanya dengan dingin. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang memperhatikan wajah dongkol jelek Sehun.

"Kau menyuruhku menggelandang kemarin. Ingat?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak memberi vivi makan."

Alis Jongin terangkat menyadari sesuatu dibawah sana memutari kaki nya. Dia menunduk, lalu mendesah menyesal. Dia benar-benar melupakan anjing manis milik Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak perduli padanya, dia hanya memperdulikan anjingnya. Selama ini jika pria itu bekerja, dia yang akan bermain dengan vivi. Anjing pudel putih itu sejak awal bertemu sudah menggonggong ramah padanya, membuatnya jatuh hati saja.

"Ah, Vivi? Maafkan aku. Jangan marah ya? Aku benar-benar lupa. Ok?"

Jongin mengelus dagu Vivi di pelukannya, dia tak sadar ditatapi jengah oleh suaminya.

 _ **Guk**_

"Pintar." Jongin tertawa, mendengar sahutan dari Vivi. Anjing Sehun sangat lucu, mengingatkannya pada Anjingnya yang meninggal—Jjanggu.

 _"Ck,"_

Jongin menurunkan Vivi, membiarkan anjing itu menghampiri pemilik asli. Lihat itu, Suaminya tersenyum kecil hanya karena anjing sedangkan tinggal dan menikah dengannya yang juga manis tak membuat pria itu senang. Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya, suasana disekitar ruangan terasa membeku. Dia enggan berada di satu ruangan dengan Sehun lebih lama. Maka dia pun memilih melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menengok Sehun. Kedua mata Sehun terlihat masih membencinya, Bosan sekali menunggu sikap childish orang tua ini meredup. Kenapa juga pria ini tidak berusaha menerimanya? Toh, dia juga termasuk istri yang baik.

"Kamar, mungkin. Apalagi?"

"Hm, Nanti nenek kemari. Aku hanya memberitahu."

Setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, Jongin hanya bisa diam ditempat. Dari semua anggota keluarga Oh, hanya Nenek Sehun yang terlihat sangat ramah dan tidak memiliki sifat dingin. Pertama mereka bertemu hanya saat upacara pernikahan, itupun tanpa diduga Nenek Sehun langsung mencium pipinya dan memeluknya erat. Tak ada yang salah dari Nenek Sehun, Jongin juga sangat menyukai Nenek Sehun. Tapi masalahnya bukan disana.

Masalahnya, Jongin selalu berfirasat buruk jika Nenek Sehun berkunjung ke mari— ke apartemen mereka.

* * *

Jongin sebenarnya buruk dalam hal memasak, hanya satu makanan yang dia bisa hidangkan. Nasi goreng, atau telur. Sungguh itu makanan termudah didunia. Selain itu, dia takkan menyentuh dapur untuk memasak makanan lain. Jadi untuk menyiasati kedatangan nenek Sehun, Jongin terpaksa menghubungi Bibi Han—memesan beberapa makanan untuk diantar kemari.

Sehun melintas didepannya dengan santai, Ah pria itu sedari tadi terus mengatakan hal yang suka dan tidak disukai neneknya. Jika kalian melihat bagaimana Jongin sekarang, maka kalian akan melemparkan tatapan kasian. Penampilan Jongin tak jauh berbeda dari pembantu rumah tangga. Bagaimana tidak, sejak dua jam yang lalu dia terus dipaksa suaminya melakukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Membersihkan setiap sudut apartemen sampai bersih, tanpa debu dan tidak bau. Dia juga memastikan rak cucian sudah kosong. Mengepel. Mencuci. Dan hal lainya, Jongin tak mau mengatakannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membantu, jangan hanya menyuruhku. Sialan."

"Dasar pengumpat."

"YA!"

Jongin mendesis kesal saat Sehun melarikan diri pada Vivi. Sofa yang diduduki Jongin hampir membuatnya mengantuk. Dia benar-benar kelehan. Jongin melirik jam dinding, sekitar satu jam lagi nenek Sehun datang. Dia harus berganti pakaian sekarang.

 _A, ya ampun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teeet_

 _Teet_

Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin lebih dekat. Neneknya sudah datang, saat pintu dibuka. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji memulai akting terbaik yang pernah ada. Disampingnya, terdengar eluhan halus Jongin. Istri dari perjodohan konyol orang tuanya. Kim Jongin, dia ingat saat ibunya memberikan fotonya. Terlihat seperti gadis yang baik dan manis. Dia setuju, sekarang pun setelah banyak hal menyebalkan yang dilakukannya, Jongin tidak menangis. Gadis itu cukup mengumpat diam-diam, mengeluh sekian kata, mengurung dalam kamar dan berakhir melakukan hal yang dia suruh. Tipe penurut seperti binatang peliharaan, entah anjing atau kucing. Jongin sering berubah mood jika bersamanya.

"Ah, halo kalian."

Ini dia, neneknya. Wanita tua berusia 67 tahun. Sehun melirik istrinya, oh-o Dia dapat melihat senyum paksa Jongin. Dapat dimaklumi, karena neneknya termasuk orang yang mengintimidasi meskipun raut wajahnya ramah.

"A-a, Halo nenek. Selamat datang." Jongin tersenyum terlalu lebar, Dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Sehun.

"Ya,Ya. Menantuku yang manis, bagaimana pernikahan kalian? Kudengar Sehun—Kau menolak hadiah bulan madu dari ibu mu?"

Sehun mendengar namanya disebut hanya mengalihkan pandangan menghindari tatapan bingung menuntut Jongin. Neneknya menggeleng seolah telah menebak jalan pikiran cucunya. Jongin tertawa canggung memecah suasana, dia berusaha membantu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis itu menarik lengan nenek Sehun masuk.

"Aa, ha-ha. Nenek? Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku punya beberapa makanan di meja makan. Kita makan malam dulu. Ha, I-iya kan Hun?"

"Sehun?" Nenek Sehun membeo bingung, selayaknya pengantin baru bukankah ada panggilan sayang diantara mereka? Jongin merutuk setelah ditatapi kesal suaminya. Dia tau, ah jinjja dasar bodoh.

"M-maksudku _Ye-yeobo._ Ha, ayo— a-ayo makan."

Sehun mengangguk mengikuti dua perempuan berbeda umur didepannya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, tidak juga terlalu pendiam. Jadi, setiap pembicaraan. Sehun hanya menimpali seperlunya, tak perlu berlebihan.

Mereka bertiga telah duduk di meja makan, ada beberapa makanan favorit keluarga Oh termasuk sup rumput laut. Sehun mengetahui istri bodohnya itu tidak bisa memasak dan memesan semua ini secara rahasia. Dilain sisi, Neneknya tersenyum lembut tersentuh melihat banyak makanan yang tersaji untuk menyambutnya. Sedangkan Jongin, memainkan ujung dress nya gugup.

"Apa kau memasaknya? Sendiri?" akan sangat bangga jika benar Jongin memasaknya sendiri, tapi kenyataannya berbeda.

Sehun hampir melotot melihat kebodohan Jongin untuk menggeleng. Benar, dasar gadis bodoh seharusnya dia berbohong saja. Kenapa dia ini?

"T-tidak. Maafkan aku, nenek. Aku membelinya?" Sehun mengernyit mendapati senyum kecil neneknya mengembang.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali."

Jongin terhenyak saat ujung kakinya diusik kaki yang lain. Ditebaknya itu adalah Oh Sehun, dia melirik malas Sehun menyuruhnya diam lewat tatapan. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga makan malam dengan didominasi pertanyaan-pertanyaa n dari nenek Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Days are too busy, hours are too_**  
 ** _fast. I try my best but I can't seem to make moments with you last._**  
 ** _Months only take weeks and seconds are damn few. Before I know it, I find myself loving you._**

* * *

"Nenek ingin menginap?"

"Ya, ada masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng, jarinya sibuk menekan beberapa tombol channel tv secara random. Sekarang dia duduk berdua dengan neneknya, percuma menyahuti pertanyaan provokasi itu. Akhirnya nanti dia yang disalahkan, lebih baik juga diam. Tentang Istrinya, Jongin. Perempuan itu tengah sibuk menyembunyikan barang pribadinya karena sudah dipastikan neneknya akan tidur disana—Kamar jongin. Dan yeah, terpaksa mereka seranjang.

"Jadi, Sehun?" yang disebut hanya bergumam. Pria itu mulai sadar kemana topik ini akan berlanjut. Dirasakannya elusan di rambut, Sehun menengok neneknya. Mendapati senyum menyenangkan disana.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan kalian berbulan madu?"

 ** _Prangg._**

Suara bising dibelakang membuat Sehun dan neneknya serempak menoleh, disana Jongin dengan nampan besi dilantai. Wajah Jongin terlihat pucat pasi, mungkin gadis itu mendengarnya. Bulan madu? Hm, tidak buruk.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Disisi lain, Jongin berfirasat buruk karena dapat menangkap seringai samar dari suaminya, Oh Sehun.

"B-bulan apa?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _MY NOTE :_**

 ** _I'm back. Seminggu, perminggu. Update ff secara acak. Biar fair gitu. Bulan ini sepertinya saya suka fanfic ini. Suka sama ide cerita sama semua kemungkinan scene yang uda terbayang. Lewat ff ini saya mau buktiin sesuatu karena pengalaman saya ngeliat perjodohan kakakku. Perjodohan gk selalu perempuan yang ditindas, atau hanya sekedar saling benci lalu mencintai. Ada kalanya walaupun gk suka, tapi saling toleransi. Itu yang namanya hubungan yg sehat. ^^ ( cuma opini pribadi sih.)_**

 ** _Diam-diam ternyata saya merindukan satu reader setia saya, bukan maksud pilih kasih. Tapi setiap komentarnya sangat mirip dengn org yg saya kenal. Kalau gk salah, ada antara nama black atau jack. Lupa dan makasih untuk semuanya yg gk bisa disebutin satu-satu. Maaf saya gk bisa balas review kalian._**

 ** _Thanks for your reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE BEFORE-AFTER**

 **CsyKaiJ®**

 **-Oh Sehoon-**  
 **-Kim JongIn/GS-**  
 **-Park Chanyeol-**  
 **-Byun Baek/GS-**  
 **-Kwon Yul-**  
 **Etc.**

 **Hurt/ Comfort-Fluff-Family( gtw)**

 **PG-15**

 **WARN!Its Yaoi!ShounenAi!BoyXB oy!BoysLove!Typo.**

 **Dont LIKE dont READ It!**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Jongin menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan bingung. Dia melirik samping, mendapati Sehun keluar dari pintu lain bernama Kamar mandi. Pria itu sekarang mengenakan baju tidur sutra gelap. Saat bertemu tatapan, Sehun memutusnya terlebih dulu. Jongin mendengus menyadari Sehun masih menyebalkan.

"Kau tidur di sofa kan?" Jongin membeo membuat punggung Sehun berbalik menatapnya geli.

"Tapi ini kamarku?"

Gadis tan itu menggaruk pelipisnya, suasana beku seperti ini membuat nya gerah ingin melarikan diri. Dia membenci Sehun dan aura yang dikeluarkannya. Tapi bukan dalam arti membenci sebenarnya, karena sebagai pihak istri disini Jongin mau tak mau juga nanti pasti menyukai suaminya. Entah kapan, setidaknya dia sudah mulai berfikir ke arah sana.

"Takut?"

Jongin tertawa garing menolak fakta jika pertanyaan Sehun hampir mendekati apa yang dirasakannya. Tentu saja gadis tan itu menggeleng. Jauh dari takut, Dia tidak mengerti karena sekarang perasaan malu lebih mendominasi. Tapi yah, untuk apa malu itu kalau kemarin saja dia bisa tidur seranjang dengan Chanyeol. Yang benar saja.

"Sampai kapan berdiri disitu?"

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan setelah mendengar suara dingin Sehun. Jongin bisa menangkap maksud tangan Sehun yang menepuk kasur. Dia melangkah kaku, dan duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Ini."

Sehun menyodorkan amplop terbuka berisi dua tiket penerbangan. Jongin mulai mengerti alurnya, ini rencana nenek Sehun. Tapi gadis manis bermarga Kim itu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura bodoh dan bertanya apa itu. Dia mendengar kekehan, itu berasal dari Suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Err, Tiket?"

Jongin bersuara tanpa minat. Jangan bilang kalau benar jika..

"Benar, lusa kita ke Thailand."

Jongin mendesah sangsi tanpa sadar, dia benar-benar menolak bulan madu disana apalagi dengan Sehun. Dia sekarang benar-benar membenci Suaminya karena tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Gadis itu kini beraut putus asa menatap tiket di tangan Sehun tanpa menyadari dirinya ditatap seorang pria disampingnya.

Sehun menatap Istrinya tanpa berkedip, tidak-bukan maksudnya dia terpesona karena malam ini tidak tau datang dari mana, Jongin terlihat manis. Tapi dia tak menyangka jika Jongin terlihat kecewa mendengar tujuan dari tiket yang dipegangnya. Sebelum memasuki kamar, neneknya menitipkan ini lalu mendesaknya memberi tau Jongin. Neneknya bilang gadis itu pasti menyukainya tapi lihat sekarang raut Jongin saja enggan begini.

"Kau tidak suka?" Jongin menoleh, memberi jeda sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak. Em maksudku ya."

Alis tipis Sehun terangkat tidak berhasil menangkap arti perkataan Jongin. Sebenarnya gadis ini mau atau tidak?

"Katakan yang jelas."

Nada bicara Sehun terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Jongin. Membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir memikirkan jawabannya. _Hm apa—Apa ya?_

"Ya?"

Jongin menoleh disaat yang tidak tepat. Gadis itu tak seharusnya menengok saat Sehun ternyata duduk dekat dengannya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, Sehun yang pertama nya bingung langsung mengerti sebab Jongin jadi tegang. Pria itu menatapi setiap inchi kulit wajah istrinya, dari mata ke bibir dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sehun benar-benar menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekat. Dia tak bisa menahan diri mencium Jongin, apalagi gadis itu memperparah keadaan dengan menutup mata.

Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Tak mungkin jika Sehun benar-benar mencumbu Jongin walaupun Gadis itu memang istrinya. Dia memikirkan perasaan bencinya dan perasaan Jongin sebagai perempuan. Terimakasih pada dua kekasihnya, karena dia jadi sedikit mengerti Jongin.

"A-a, Selamat tidur."

"Ya."

Kedua nya saling berpaling ke arah lain,saling memunggungi seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Jongin ingin menidurkan otaknya karena mulai merasakan gejala aneh. Saat mata Jongin tertutup, takkan menunggu lama untuk terbuka lagi. Itu tadi ciuman pertama mereka, khususnya dirinya kalau Sehun sih sudah pasti tidak. Jongin merutuk dalam hati dan mengumpat tanpa suara. Dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Hey?"

Sahutan dari belakang punggungnya membuat Jongin membuka mata. Sepertinya gejala yang sama juga dirasa Sehun. Jongin menggigit bibir menunggu kata lain terdengar tapi Sehun tidak bersuara lagi. Apa dia sudah tidur? Aa, jangan tidur..

"Ya! Pria tua?"

"Panggilan sayangmu itu tidak manis. Apa?"

Jongin tidak mengira jika Sehun masih terjaga, dia pikir mengejek pria itu saat dia tidur membuatnya terhibur. Tapi nyatanya dia tersentak sendiri mendengar balasan Sehun. Suara pria itu dingin seperti biasa. Che, masih menyebalkan. Jongin memainkan selimut yang dikenakannya, dia ingin bertanya tapi ragu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku kan?" terdengar dengusan, Jongin pikir Sehun sekarang menertawainya karena malam ini Jongin berubah naif.

"Tentu tidak."

"Ukh, benarkah?"

"Ya, tidurlah."

"S-selamat tidur."

Jongin tersenyum lega mengakhiri percakapan, rasa tidak nyaman sudah menghilang. Bahkan rasa kantuk datang dengan sendirinya. Dia menguap sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya tertidur.

Disisi lain, suaminya Sehun mendengarkan deru nafas Jongin yang semakin teratur. Mungkin gadis itu sudah lelap dalam tidur. Lucu sekali saat gadis itu bertanya seolah benar-benar naif. Dia tak berbakat berakting. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, namun bukan berarti dia mulai terkesan. Setelah memastikan Jongin benar-benar tertidur, Sehun berbalik menghadap punggung kecil istrinya. Selama beberapa menit dia diam menatapi punggung Jongin.

"Dasar.."

Sebuah tangan pucat melingkari pinggang Jongin, pemiliknya Sehun mendekatkan diri mengurung tubuh Jongin dalam pelukan. Jongin yang tertidur hanya bergerak menyamankan diri dalam mimpinya. Pada akhirnya, Sehun juga tertidur dengan dirinya yang memeluk Jongin. Dia yakin jika Jongin tau, perempuan itu pasti berteriak dan mengumpat. Sehun tertawa geli pelan, menikmati memeluk boneka baru nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari nya, Jongin mengantar Sehun dan neneknya sampai depan pintu. Mereka berpamitan, Sehun pergi bekerja sekalian mengantar neneknya pulang. Jongin akan menutup pintu jika bukan karena tarikan di lengannya. Dia menatap Sehun tajam karena nyatanya tarikan itu tidak pelan, sakit.

"Ap—"

 _ **Cupp**_

"Jadilah anak baik."

Jongin membiarkan pipinya memanas, dia mendelik menyadari keningnya terasa panas karena dikecup Sehun. Dia menatap punggung Sehun yang memasuki lift dan sempat mendengar nenek Sehun tertawa geli. Seketika itu pula, Jongin jadi linglung tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah karena Jongin tau Sehun melakukannya karena ada neneknya didepan mereka. Dan dia juga tau pria pintar macam Sehun takkan membiarkan kesalahan kecil terjadi.

Dia menutup pintu menuju ruang tempat beberapa hewan peliharaan Sehun berada. Awal pernikahan Jongin sama sekali tidak terkejut ditugasi sebagai pengasuh bayi-bayi Sehun. Ada Ular, Marmut, anak kucing dan salah satunya vivi—Anjing kesayangan Sehun. Hari ini Vivi sudah dijadwalkan berjalan-jalan dengannya. _Kemana ya? Taman kota?_

* * *

Mengingat masa lalu, Jongin merasa sangat merindukannya. Jika ada hal yang ingin dilakukannya, dia ingin kembali kesana setidaknya mengulang beberapa hal yang sangat berharga. Ya, semua orang juga begitu. Dia tak menyesali keadaannya yang sekarang, mengingat menikah dengan Sehun tidak membuat suatu kerugian. Berbicara tentang masa lalu, Jongin teringat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di kota Paris. Dadipada sahabat, mereka lebih menyukai tittle 'Friend with benefit' . Tapi jangan berpikiran negatif, bukan hal mesum yang mereka lakukan. Sebagai contoh jika Jongin membutuhkan maka Chanyeol harus datang dan begitu sebaliknya. Lalu, seperti nya dia belum meminta maaf pada pria tinggi yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi tampan. Karenanya pria itu pernah kecewa dan patah hati. Brengseknya, kemarin dia lupa mengatakannya.

Jongin mengikuti kemana saja empat kaki kecil Vivi berlari, dia sengaja tidak mengikatnya karena sepengetahuannya itu membuat hewan tidak bebas. Hari ini taman kota sepi karena terhitung sebagai hari sibuk. Ada yang sekolah, kuliah, bekerja dan lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja Vivi berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri, anjing putih itu mengendus pergelangan kakinya seolah menginginkan sesuatu. Gadis itu tertawa, kelucuan Vivi sekarang menjadi hiburan untuknya.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa hm?"

 _ **Gukk! Guk!**_

Vivi menggonggong cukup nyaring lalu berlari memasuki rumah kaca, meninggalkan tuan keduanya. Jongin panik, dia mengejar Vivi kedalam.

"Vivi!"

Walau sudah tiga kali memanggil, anjing Sehun belum juga terlihat. Jongin bahkan sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah jalan mencari Vivi. Dia berjalan memasuki area perpohonan, melihat sekeliling bahkan ke bawah batu. Tak ada tanda-tanda anjing itu akan ditemukannya. Kalau begini, saat pulang nanti Jongin tak tau apa yang akan Sehun katakan. Yang pasti Pria itu akan marah besar.

 _ **Guk!**_

Mata Jongin mengerling ke sudut dimana dia yakin baru saja mendengar Vivi. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pohon besar. Saat melewatinya, Jongin mendapati ekor Vivi bergoyang kesenangan mengejar dua kupu-kupu biru kembar. Dia menggeleng, seharusnya sudah ditebaknya arah pikir anjing lucu satu ini.

"Ya! Vivi, aku mencari m—Umphhh!"

Sebuah tangan dari belakang kepala Jongin membekap bibir gadis itu untuk diam. Gadis itu tentu terkejut, dan memberontak sebisanya. Sayangnya tak sedikit pun keadaannya berubah. Siapa pun itu dia ingin memukulnya. Tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan terhimpit pohon. Jongin membuka mata, namun tak lama membulat. Orang yang dikenalnya sekarang tengah menyengir tak merasa bersalah mengejutkannya. Dia pikir akan diculik. Fyuh..

"Kita bertemu lagi."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **my note:**_

 ** _Aishhhh, akh! I love it! I love it. „ . saya sangat menyukai setiap adegan yang dibuat disini. Sehun dan semua yang dia punya, saya sendiri malah jatuh cinta sama dia disini. Atau Jongin yang membuat saya jadi semakin berimaginasi kemana-mana karena karakter Gs di ff ini. Mereka ciuman! Their first kiss after married. That's sweet ( ahah, sok inggris padahal gk bisa :.D)_**

 ** _Ada yang bertanya, Love before-after itu apa. Sebenernya cuma kayak em foto testimoni di pasaran. Ada before afternya. Nah disini ceritain Gimana perasaan Sehun-kai sebelum dan sesudah. Begitu, gk repot lah. Gk suka ribet soalnya._**

 ** _Untuk reader yang saya cinta, saya mau tanya. Karena akhir" ini banyak hunkai moment. Apa kalian gk ngrasa kalau mereka kayak beneran ada sesuatu? Entahlah mungkin feeling seorang shipper, karena saya ngrasa semua pihak mendukung Crack couple itu. Lihat aja dari Mv, foto, airport moment, couple things, dll. Mungkin mereka uda batin keuntungan XD #justKidd sorry. Cuma ocehan tak bermanfaat. Selamat bulan november.(?)_**

 ** _Thanks for your attention._**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE BEFORE-AFTER.**

 **Kim JongIn/Gs**  
 **Oh Sehun**  
 **Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun/Gs**

 **Hurt/Comfort | Romance | Friendship | Family | Fluff | Little bit Comedy scene.**

 **PG15***

 **WARN! _GS-GenderSwitch_ |Typo |BadSumm|DLDR!**

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Hai, halo. Sebelum nya, Cs mau terima kasih sama akang-eneng reader yang udah review. Seneng pas tau ada reader baru, Selamat datang di dunia saya/? :*v .maaf karena tidak balas review nya, mohon maklum.. Blm ada media nya. Biasanya numpang ke warnet post nya hehe. Juga, minta maa sama mbak 'Guest' krn kecerobohan saya di chapter kemarin, gk teliti soalnya. Nextnya bakal diperbaiki^^makasih chapter depan nanti, ada yg uda kepikiran scene gila apa yg bakal saya kasih? Atau ada yg mau kasih saran? Monggo, saya menerimanya.^^**

* * *

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Hai?"

"Ehe, Chanyeol?"

 _ **GUK!**_

Vivi berlari mengelilingi kaki panjang Chanyeol dengan ekor yang bergoyang. Anjing itu seolah ingin bermain dengan pria yang tersenyum penuh maksud padanya. Jongin mendelik mencubit lengan Chanyeol agar berhenti melamun.

"Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Ini tempat umum."

Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol, Atas-bawah dan seterusnya. Wow, ternyata sekali lagi Pria ini mengejutkannya. Apa dia tidak terlalu banyak berubah?

"Sejak kapan, kau memakai kemeja Hem lengan panjang?"

Jongin menarik-narik kain kemeja Chanyeol, dia mengetahui siapa Park Chanyeol dan mereka cukup lama berteman. Tidak sekalipun, Jongin pernah melihat penampilan Chanyeol jadikeren dan tertata rapi. Benar-benar, gadis tan itu jadi ingin tahu alasan dibalik perubahan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggaruk telinganya canggung, dia lupa jika ini pertama kali Jongin melihatnya seperti ini—Ah tidak, yang kemarin juga. Tapi gadis itu tidak bertanya apa-apa, sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena mengira Jongin tidak terlalu terkesan dengan perubahannya. Sayang sekali.

"Sejak menjadi editor, kenapa? Jelek ya?" mendengar pertanyaannya Jongin malah terkekeh menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau seperti ingin berkencan. Dengan siapa? Dengan ku?"

 _Uhukk_

Jongin sekarang tertawa mengetahui Chanyeol terbatuk karena candaannya. Benar, Chanyeol terlihat ingin mengencani seseorang. Dengan kemeja, Jeans hitam dan dua bracellet di tangan kiri. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin berpikir, jika Chanyeol terlalu modern sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu, yang selalu berpakaian sesuai mood dan ketinggalan mode. Tapi sayang sekali wajah nya tampan, gaya pakaiannya dulu malah membuatnya banyak penggemar.

 _ **GUK!GUK!**_

"Maaf ya, jangan marah."

Gonggongan Vivi membuat Jongin ingat dengan siapa dia ketempat ini. Dia mencium telinga anjing pudel itu gemas, lalu tersenyum tiga jari.

Melihat bagaimana Jongin berinteraksi dengan anjing digendongan gadis itu, Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum dan pertanyaannya dia simpan untuk nanti. Jongin yang seperti ini sangat sulit membuatnya mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Seperti magnet saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tau?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau."

"Ishh."

Menggemaskan sekali menemukan ekspresi kesal Jongin di saat seperti ini. Tapi ya, Dia harus membatasi diri karena gadis disampingnya sudah menikah dengan pengusaha muda. Dan Chanyeol pernah mendengar jika si pengusaha muda itu dingin dan kadang bicara kasar. Apa tidak terjadi apa-apa? Dia khawatir pada Jongin karena rumor yang ditemukannya kemarin. Yaitu, rumor jika si pengusaha muda suami Jongin itu..sedikit _yeah, players._

Jongin menendang krikil kecil lalu memandang lagi ke trotoar. Dia teringat jika besok, Mereka err maksudnya dia dan Sehun akan melakukan penerbangan dini hari ke Thailand. Ah, dia tidak menyukai negara itu untuk alasan lain. Bukannya dia menolak bulan madu, Jongin hanya tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri jika harus seranjang 'lagi' dengan suaminya. Apalagi, pria itu selalu pasif dan lebih banyak diam. _Haah, ya tuhan.._

"Yeool, tolong aku" Rengek Jongin menggoyangkan bahunya seperti anak kecil merajuk. Chanyeol menggeleng menahan tawa, dia memilih memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Apa nya?" sahut pria itu malas. Tidak, dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Besok aku akan ke Thailand, aaa! Aku tidak mau bulan madu."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya heran pada Jongin. Tidak seharusnya bulan madu membuat gadis itu terusik. Seharusnya dia senang, apa lagi itu Thailand. Ha, sahabatnya mungkin kehilangan akal. Apa masalahnya berbulan madu?

"Ya, terus?"

"— _Aww_! Jong."

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Seratus persen itu kelakuan gadis yang merengut disampingnya. Dia menghela nafas se-sabar-sabar nya, tidak mungkin juga mengomel pada Jongin. Lupakan saja, lebih baik dia diam saja. Perempuan memang sulit dimengerti. Terutama ibu nya, wanita itu sering memukulinya dengan sapu saat usia 15 tahun hanya karena hal kecil. Woa, jika diingat itu masih terasa sakit. Dia tak mau terulang lagi.

 **K**

 **Kim Jongin lOVERS**

 **K**

"Jongin, kau tidak pulang?"

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan, dia telah melupakan kekesalannya. Chanyeol selalu membuatnya merasa baik tanpa ia minta.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bosaaan."

Sekarang pun Jongin sebenarnya hanya mengambil kesempatan memeluk lengan berotot Chanyeol. Dia mendongak ingin mengetahui ekspresi sahabatnya, dikiranya Chanyeol akan menjauhkan diri. Tapi melihat tawa tertahan dari bibir Chanyeol malah mengingatkannya pada insiden konyol kemarin. Dia agak merasa trauma memperhatikan bibir orang sekarang. _Akh, jinjja.. Ini salah Sehun._

"Kurasa anjingmu juga, mau ke apartemenku?"

"Eyyy, Kenapa sikapmu hari ini dan kemarin? Berbeda sekali."

Chanyeol membungkam, lebih baik diam saja. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu diprotes gadis manis disampingnya. Sikap pendiam Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin juga diam memikirkan sesuatu.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membalik tubuh Chanyeol menghadap padanya. Dia berusaha tidak mengalihkan mata dan tetap menatap Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa rasanya sedikit memalukan melakukan ini. Di sisi lain, Pria tinggi itu bingung. Dia melihat Jongin sedang menatapnya lalu menunduk sebentar. Setelahnya, Dia tak bisa menahan tawa mendapati aegyeo aneh Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol merasa geli sekaligus gemas akan Jongin. Ingin dibawa pulang.

"Hentikan." Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti terkikik, seharian ini cukup Jongin membuatnya tertawa. Jangan lagi.

"Serius,Jong. Hentikan, ada apa dengan mu?"

"Maaf ya?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol setengah hati, kaki kirinya memukul-mukul tanah sedikit menyilang kebelakang*. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan melakukan aegyeo untuk Chanyeol. Melihat tawa Chanyeol malah membuatnya semakin malu. Ashh..

"Untuk apa?"

"Semua hal di masa lalu. Maafkan aku ya? Ayolah, tampan. Kau tampan kan?"

Rayuan Jongin sebagai gadis tidak mengejutkannya karena dulu gadis ini sama dgnya, terlalu banyak flirting. Chanyeol malah menyengir merangkul pundak Jongin dan menuntun nya berbelok memasuki apartemennya. Syukurlah tempatnya dekat dengan taman. Mungkin saja kaki Jongin lecet karena berjalan seharian.

Chanyeol berhenti kala jari Jongin menarik ujung kemeja yg dipakainya. Dia berfirasat jika ekspresi gadis itu murung. Helaan nafas dihembuskannya pertanda dia tak menyukai suasana yang diciptakan Jongin. Apa yang dipikir gadis itu belum tentu dirasakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak sakit hati karena penolakan Jongin dulu, atau saat Jongin menjauh darinya karena pernyataan cinta nya. Coba pikir, jika kalian menjadi pria dan bertemu gadis seperti Jongin. Sudah pasti kalian berfikir, apa yang harus dibenci dari diri gadis itu.

"Kau belum menjawabku. Maaf?"

"Chan—"

"Jongin?"

"—Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin tersudut diantara pintu dan sahabatnya. Dia tidak manyangka Chanyeol akan mendorongnya ke pintu dalam seperkian detik dengan sangat lembut. Jongin mencari sesuatu dari pancaran mata orang yang telah dianggapnya keluarga, apakah dia berbohong? Tidak, dia jujur. Keduanya terdiam saling menatap, Pria itu menatapnya berusaha meyakinkan. Jongin bisa saja meleleh sekarang, tatapan Chanyeol terlalu fatal. Tak terasa, Chanyeol beralih menatap bibir Jongin karena jarak mereka. Bahkan hidungnya sudah menempel dengan hidung Jongin. Anjing pudel Sehun—Vivi menggonggong kecil pada keduanya, seolah berusaha mengingatkan Jongin pada Sehun. Tapi sayang sekali, karena keduanya saling terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

 _Guk!Guk!_

Tak memperdulikan Vivi, Jongin telah melingkarkan tangannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu tidak memiliki kesempatan lain, selain..

"Hmh.."

Mencium Jongin.

 **GUK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Di tempat lain, Sehun tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. Saat menengok ke kanan, tak sengaja mendapati gadis aneh itu tengah dirangkul seorang pria tinggi yang kiranya lebih muda dari nya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kedepan dengan raut dingin seolah tak melihat apa-apa. Terserahlah.

"Seharusnya gadis itu dirumah, ber-packing untuk besok. Bukan kencan."

Sehun bergumam dan beberapa kali mengumpat menghakimi gadis yang dinikahinya. Dia tak habis pikir jika besok mereka akan secepat ini berbulan madu. Sudah baik, dia tidak protes memakan makanam cepat saji karena gadis itu bodoh dalam hal dapur. Atau saat gadis itu mengamuk, memanggilnya pak tua karena umur tiga puluh nya. Dia tidak marah. Tapi jika kenyataannya gadis itu mulai berhubungan lebih dekat dengan pria lain, Sehun tidak menyangkal lagi berapa banyak bencinya sekarang.

Diakuinya, dia punya dua kekasih. Satu sekertaris imutnya dan satu seorang tour guide sexy yang sekarang bekerja di negara lain. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan bermesraan di publik. Sehun menjaga nama baik gadis itu dan juga keluarganya. Dia tak mau ada headline koran yang memberitakan perselingkuhannya dengan dua orang wanita sekaligus. Terdengar tidak keren di telinganya.

"Awas saja.."

Mobil Sehun pun meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemennya. Mungkin setelah ini dia tak perlu kembali ke kantor. Onew—orang kepercayaannya pasti bisa menggantikannya sementara waktu.

* * *

 _ **BLAM.**_

Jongin pulang dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, Vivi hanya mengonggong kecil mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Jongin tapi tidak bisa. Gadis itu berkhayal tinggi seraya menutup pintu apartemen. Dia berbalik namun secara otomatis senyumnya perlahan menghilang.

Sehun ternyata sedang menatapnya datar di sofa. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan saat Vivi berlari menuju pangkuan suaminya. Gadis tan itu mencoba menghiraukan dan langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Tanpa mengetahui ukiran senyum tipis hinggap di bibir suaminya.

Tidak, dia belum memutuskan untuk mulai menyukai Jongin sebagai wanita. Senyum nya ini bermaksud lain untuk hal lain pula. Jangan salah mengira jika dirinya mulai tertarik. Dia masih waras untuk tidak mengkhianati Yuri dan Baekhyun.

Sehun beranjak mengurung anjingnya dalam kandang. Lalu bergegas menghampiri kamar istrinya, dia heran karena tidak mendengar apapun dari sana. Jangan-jangan gadis itu pingsan? Jika iya, payah sekali dia.

Saat pintu dibuka, Sehun menemukan Jongin berdiri di depan ranjang menatap dua satu koper dan satu tas ransel kecil. Dia membalas tatapan protes Jongin dengan gidikkan bahu yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau bulan madu."

"Mau atau tidak, terserah."

"Aa, pak tua." Sehun berjalan mendekat, mengangkat koper mengabaikan rengekan kesal Jongin. Dia menyeringai samar.

"Jam 7 malam nanti. Bersiap-siaplah."

Pintu tertutup, Jongin melempar bantal ke pintu menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Sehun. Kenapa pria itu tidak bisa mengerti, walau dia membencinya setidaknya kan dia bisa mencoba mengalah untuk yang lebih muda. Jongin menarik nafas dan membuangnya gusar, dia melirik ransel hitam di ranjang. Sudah dicek kok tadi, isinya peralatan make up dan beberapa benda penting. Perempuan itu menutup matanya mengelus dada.

'Ini bukan bulan madu Jongin. Ini hanya Liburan biasa. Anggap saja. Ditraktir gratis oleh Sehun.'

Jongin mengusap kedua matanya, sepertinya mandi adalah opsi terbaik. Mungkin itu bisa mendinginkan pikirannya. Tapi justru dia lebih khawatir lagi karena tinggal tiga jam lagi Sehun akan memaksanya ikut penerbangan malam. Seharusnya tengah malam, tapi entahlah kenapa pak tua itu merubah jadwal. Ah payah, dia benar-benar tidak suka Thailand. Alasannya karena.. Ada pacar Sehun disana. Bukan bermaksud cemburu. Jongin hanya berfikir jika dia akan kesepian disana jika Sehun bersama Yuri.

* * *

 **HUNKAI FOREVER**

* * *

 _ **CKLEK**_

Sehun termangu ditengah pintu menatap sosok istrinya tertidur di ranjang dengan memeluk ransel. Dia melirik jam dinding, mereka harus berangkat sekarang. Jika tidak bisa saja akan ketinggalan pesawat. Sia-sia saja uang nya membeli tiket. Tapi rasanya malas membangunkan gadis itu. Tidurnya terlihat nyenyak.

"Hei, ayo berangkat."

"Ya?"

Rupanya Jongin masih terlelap, dia malah menarik selimut lebih tinggi. Sehun berdecak, menghampiri nya. Pria itu berpikir suatu hal aneh, tapi terlalu enggan melakukannya. Tapi _yah ini terpaksa._

"Ya, Onew. Datang kemari bantu aku. Cepat."

'Huh? Apa? Oh ayolah. Tapi hn, baiklah.'

Sambungan singkat, to the point tanpa basa-basi. Tipe Sehun sekali, pria itu mengetuk ujung sepatu kets pada lantai. Apa dia harus melakukannya?

"Ah, maaf bos. Aku langsung masuk."

Tak lama pria dengan senyum funky masuk dengan rambut berantakan. Dia terkejut mendapati Nyonya Oh tertidur disana. Sempat terpesona, karena wajah nyonya Oh sangat manis. Sayang sekali dia harus menelan ludah saat bertemu tatap dengan pimpinannya. Membungkukkan badan kikuk meminta maaf dengan cengiran khas.

"Kau lihat ada dua koper didepan?" Onew mengangguk bingung. Ya, tentu dia melihatnya. Dia kan punya dua mata.

"Bagus, angkat koper itu ke bagasi mobil. Dan ransel ini." Sehun melempar ransel ke rangkulan Onew. Pria itu tak percaya akan diperintah seperti ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, tak apa. Toh bonus nya dia bisa melihat wajah manis istri Bos nya.

Nah, setelah Onew keluar Sehun menghela nafas. Dengan enggan, dia mengulurkan tanganya ke ranjang. Terpaksa ingat, dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan selain merasa harus. Tangan kekarnya terselip diantara punggung dan tungkai Jongin, mengangkatnya perlahan. Membawa gadis itu pada gendongan ala bridal. Sehun mengangkat alisnya merasakan beban istrinya.

"Kau ringan ternyata."Gumamnya seolah Jongin selama ini sangat gemuk kelihatannya

Pria itu lantas keluar, tak lupa menyuruh Onew mengunci pintu apartemen. Dalam gendongan Sehun, Jongin sempat-sempatnya mengumpat. Sehun menggeleng, kenapa dia mendapat istri macam dia.

 _Plukk_

"Hei?"

Saat lengan Jongin memeluk bahunya, Sehun tanpa sengaja telah mengira berapa ukuran dada istrinya. Ini gila, seumur hidupnya ini adalah pelecehan pertamanya. Dia mengusir pikiran kotor, berusaha mengacuhkan Jongin dan segala tingkah gadis itu dalam tidur. Tapi Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan gejolak ingin menjatuhkan gadis ini ke lantai. Bukannya semakin biasa, Justru Sehun makin risih jika dada Jongin bersentuhan dengannya.

 _'Ya tuhan..'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE BEFORE-AFTER**

 **#6**

 _ **Previous..**_

 _"Kau lihat ada dua koper didepan?" Onew mengangguk bingung. Ya, tentu dia melihatnya. Dia kan punya dua mata._

 _"Bagus, angkat koper itu ke bagasi mobil. Dan ransel ini."_  
 _Sehun melempar ransel ke rangkulan Onew. Pria itu tidak percaya akan diperintah seperti ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, tak apa. Toh bonus nya dia bisa melihat wajah manis istri Bos nya._

 _Nah, setelah Onew keluar Sehun menghela nafas. Dengan enggan, dia mengulurkan tanganya ke ranjang. Terpaksa ingat, dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan selain merasa harus. Tangan kekarnya terselip diantara punggung dan tungkai Jongin,_  
 _mengangkatnya perlahan. Membawa gadis itu pada gendongan ala bridal. Sehun mengangkat alisnya merasakan beban istrinya._

 _"Kau ringan ternyata."Gumamnya seolah Jongin selama ini sangat gemuk kelihatannya Pria itu lantas keluar, tak lupa menyuruh Onew mengunci pintu apartemen. Dalam gendongan Sehun, Jongin_  
 _sempat-sempatnya mengumpat. Sehun menggeleng, kenapa dia mendapat istri macam dia._

 ** _Plukk_**

 _"Hei?"_

 _Saat lengan Jongin memeluk bahunya, Sehun tanpa_  
 _sengaja telah mengira berapa ukuran dada istrinya. Ini_  
 _gila, seumur hidupnya ini adalah pelecehan pertamanya._  
 _Dia mengusir pikiran kotor, berusaha mengacuhkan_  
 _Jongin dan segala tingkah gadis itu dalam tidur. Tapi Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan gejolak ingin menjatuhkan gadis ini ke lantai. Bukannya semakin biasa, Justru Sehun makin risih jika dada Jongin bersentuhan dengannya._

 _'Ya tuhan..'_

 **O**

 **o**

 **o**

 **O**  
 _ **Keesokannya, pukul 6.04 THA**_  
 _ **Pukhet—Thailand.**_

Jongin menaikkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, menggeliat mencari lebih banyak kenyamanan. Dia mengulas senyum tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya, entah hanya perasaannya atau apa.. Dia merasa udara di kamarnya lebih hangat dari biasanya. Atau mungkin Sehun sudah mulai belajar menjadi suami yang baik hingga menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Hmh?"

Tapi dia sedikit terusik oleh lengan bonekanya dibalik tubuhnya, gadis itu mengernyit menyadari jika dia tidak punya boneka yang berlengan dan bisa memeluknya. Sontak Jongin membuka matanya, dia meraba perlahan lengan itu. Sampai belakang, Jongin dapat menyimpulkan jika ini Sehun. Dia meneguk ludah setelah tak sengaja melihat pemandangan apa dibalik gorden jendela tepat didepannya.

"H-hah?!"

Tentu saja, Jongin terkejut. Dia berbalik—tanpa pikir panjang menendang tubuh tegap Sehun jatuh dari ranjang. Kurang ajar, apa pak tua ini kehilangan otaknya. Kenapa mereka disini, berdua, sekamar, seranjang dan berpelukan?

Pria yang baru saja terjatuh itu menggeram mengelus kepala, dia membuka matanya mendapati sosok Jongin tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa pada Jongin yang kini melempar tatapan menuntut penjelasan, dia malah berjalan membuka gorden—dia menyipit terkena sinar matahari.

"Kita dimana?"

"Pukhet." gumam Sehun tanpa melirik Jongin sama sekali. Sepertinya dia sengaja berlama-lama didepan jendela, padahal dia hanya memperhatikan orang-orang di kolam renang dari atas. Kamar mereka ada dilantai 25, beruntungnya kamar mereka memilik balkon yang langsung menghadap pantai. Ergh, Sehun lupa namanya.

"Kenapa kita sekamar?"

"Terpaksa."

"D-dan kenapa kau tidur seranjang denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab Sehun. Benar, apa yang ditakutkannya. Sehun takkan melakukan apa-apa, pria tua itu mungkin sudah puas dengan dua pacarnya. Tapi mengelak pun percuma, Jongin memang sedikit malu dan.. Jika 'hal' yang dipikirannya itu terjadi, Jongin belum siap melakukannya.

Sehun berbalik menatap Jongin, hanya berlangsung beberapa detik setelah gadis itu menyahut pria itu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dasar aneh."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, sejujurnya dia terpesona dengan lautan biru di balik kaca jendela. Gadis itu setengah tersenyum, sedikit mengejek Suaminya yang ternyata mempunyai selera tempat seperti ini. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Jongin tahu sekarang dia berada dimana. Walaupun kesal rencana membatalkan bulan madu ini gagal, nyatanya sekarang Jongin merasa antusias dengan apa saja yang akan dikunjunginya. Daripada memikirkan ini liburan paket suami-istri, dia lebih memilih menamai ini liburan biasa.

* * *

Jongin membuka kopernya malas, dia jadi lesu saat Sehun memberitahunya jika tour dimulai besok. Hari ini mereka hanya di resort atau berjalan menuju pantai patong yang berjarak lima menit. Gadis itu mengambil celana jeans pendek selutut dan kaos ukuran XL—dia lebih menyukai pakaian besar daripada yang melekat membentuk lekuk tubuh, lebih nyaman. Jongin baru sadar jika dalam kopernya hampir tidak ada pakaian dalam atau bikini untuk dipantai.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?" Pria yang dipanggilnya datang dari balik punggung, menghampirinya dengan piama yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Jongin menatap putus asa pada kopernya, memang benar-benar tidak ada pakaian dalam seperti bra atau cd. Dia menghela nafas, kembali merapikan kain-kain itu.

"Kau tidak memasukkan pakaian dalamku juga?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Dengan tampang tanpa bersalah Sehun melirik keduanya, memang benar jika dirinya yang mem packing pakaian Jongin. Dia mengambil secara acak, tanpa melihat. Mana tahu jika tak ada 'benda' yang dimaksud Jongin. Gila, dia kan pria. Tapi dia pikir gadis ini akan memarahinya lalu mengumpat dengan banyak bahasa. Ternyata dia hanya diam saja.

Menyadari raut gelisah Jongin, Sehun menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Kita bisa membelinya sekarang, di sekitar pantai ada beberapa pedagang kaki lima."

Pria itu berucap tanpa intonasi, membuat Jongin berpikir apa alasan suaminya menepuk kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya terkejut merasakan tepukan itu. Tidak biasanya, hm Jongin curiga Sehun sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Yasudah. Kau yang bayar."

"Hm."

Sehun bergumam sebelum kembali ke ruang tidur, Jongin memandangi punggung suaminya heran. Pria itu sedikit menjadi perhatian hari ini. Mungkin efek terantuk lantai tadi pagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran tentang Sehun. Dia mengambil pakaiannya tadi dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun bilang, mereka akan turun sarapan untuk sarapan lalu berjalan-jalan ke pantai sebentar. Yeyy pantai. Ukh, sayang sekali tanpa bikini. Dasar.

* * *

 **HUNKAI HUNJONG**

* * *

"Pak tua?" panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang menekan tombol lantai lift.

"Hm?" Sehun bergumam malas, dia tidak bersemangat. Pria itu mulai merindukan baekhyun sekarang.

"Kemarin.. Itu.. Aku err.."

Sehun menoleh memperhatikan raut Jongin yang sepertinya kesulitan merangkai kata. Tak lama setelahnya, Sehun memutar bola mata. Dasar wanita.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa kau menggendongku ke bandara dan kesini? Jika iya terima kasih kau baik sekali." Ucap Jongin tulus. Dia merasa tidak enak sekarang. Mungkin memang dari awal hanya dirinya yang negatif thinking tentang Sehun.

"Tidak. Onew yang menggendongmu. Jangan bermimpi."

Kata-kata Sehun terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Jongin, jahat sekali. Padahal baru saja dia akan merubah sikap untuk pria ini guna tanda terima kasih.

"Oh. Maaf."

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin dari samping. Gadis itu menunduk menatap sepasang kakinya sendiri yang berbalut sepatu kets putih. Saat matanya naik keatas, dia tak mengira jika gaya berpakaian Jongin aneh. Gadis itu memakai kaos oblong yang tergolong besar ditubuhnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan saat sekelebat ingatan tentang semalam. Semburat pink imaginer seolah mengitari wajahnya.

' _Sial.'_

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 _Bel Aire resort_ adalah nama tempat mereka menginap untuk tujuh hari kedepan. Seorang wanita kurus berkulit sawo matang menghampiri mereka, memperkenalkan diri sebagai tour guide mereka selama di phuket. Namanya , ramah dan benar-benar anggun. Namun, saat Sehun dan Jongin baru mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Seorang perempuan lain menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ceria. Jongin mengenalinya, itu Yuri—kekasih Sehun yang lain. Gadis itu bertambah cantik sekarang.

"Sehuuun! _S_ aw _addi Kab_." riang Yuri melingkarkan lengannya mengitari bahu tegap Sehun.

"—kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu." Jongin tidak melihat ilusi atau apapun, dia benar-benar menemukan senyum terulas di bibir Sehun.

"Ya, aku juga Yul." Jongin diam-diam memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Yuri terlihat senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat suaminya menarik wajah Yuri mendekat dan yeah—bisa ditebak—mereka berciuman. Saling memanggut tanpa menyadari eksistensi Jongin dan lupa jika ini publik. Pelayan datang menyajikan beberapa lauk seafood. Daripada memperhatikan Sehun, Jongin lebih memilih memulai acara breakfast diawali dari udang lalu ikan yang entah bernama apa.

Yuri mengusap bibir bawah Sehun sebelum mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin yang terlihat menikmati makanan. Gadis itu tertawa pelan memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan istri kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya jongin. Kau harus melihat tadi." Jongin hanya mengangguk melempar senyum tipis.

Hubungannya dengan Yuri sedikit lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Dengan Yuri, Jongin seperti memiliki kakak perempuan. Gadis itu _sexy_ , punya senyuman paling _easy_ _going_ , dan punya kepribadian menarik. Setahu Jongin, mungkin ada sekitar tiga pria yang pernah menyukai Yuri. Tapi gadis itu menolak lebih memilih Sehun yang jelek. Jongin mencibir . bagaimana mungkin semua gadis bisa menyukai Sehun. Apa mereka menutup mata?

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri mengusak rambut Yuri, sebagai pengganti Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali jika pak tua itu tidak terlalu perduli pada Jongin yang kini memainkan makanan.

"Yul?" panggil Sehun membuat dua gadis didepannya memfokuskan diri padanya.

"Hm? Apa-apa?." Yuri menopang dagu, menatap gemas pada pria tampan yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati kesekian kali.

Sehun sekilas melirik istrinya—Jongin tengah menyuap nasi dengan raut bosan.

"Bisa kau antar Jongin membeli pakaian dalam? Aku tidak mungkin—"

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Sekalian nanti gadis imut ini akan kukenalkan dengan beberapa turis tampan. Boleh kan Jongin?"

"Uh-huh? Apa—A iya terserah." Yuri tertawa senang, membuat Jongin setengah iri. Gadis ini memang manis pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya. Apalagi Sehun, yaa walaupun dalam sekali lihat pria itu lebih menyayangi Baekhyun yang imut—Cih! Jongin muak—daripada Yuri.

Sehun diam memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin dan kekasihnya Yuri. Gadis itu terlihat tidak seantuas tadi pagi. Atau bertingkah normal sebagai Jongin. Pria itu menggidikkan bahunya mencoba tidak perduli, lebih baik melanjutkan sarapannya. Tom yam kung—Kata Yuri, ini makanan favoritnya selama di sini. Tidak heran makanannya memang enak.

* * *

 **chankai side**

* * *

 _ **MeanWhile, Seoul— korea selatan.**_

Chanyeol mengusap kedua matanya, dia melihat layar ponsel. Ternyata sudah jam setengah dua belas, pria tinggi itu lantas terbangun merapikan bedcover tempat tidur kemudian menggaruk rambutnya keluar kamar. Dia menyambar laptop dan kacamata minus berlensa kuda lalu mendudukkan diri di mini sofa dekat dapur.

 _ **Tuk**_

 _ **Tuk**_

Jari Chanyeol mengetuk meja kayu seraya menatap layar laptop serius. Pria itu bekerja sebagai kepala editor di salah satu perusahaan pemasok buku bahasa asing. Kini dia harus memeriksa pekerjaan editor-editor lain sebelum kembali di setor pada pihak pencetak dan pemasaran. Akhir-akhir bawahannya banyak yang terserang flu, sakit lalu absen beberapa hari. Itu membawa bencana untuk bagian penyuntingan, apalagi dirinya pasti yang paling banyak terkena semprotan. Menyebalkan. Kali ini jejari-jemari nya bergerak cepat menekan tombol keyboard. Tidak menyangka ide melintas begitu saja dalam benak. Brilliant Park!

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

"Si—al. Jong-in."

Se-jam setelahnya Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan mengeja umpatan untuk Jongin. Dia merindukan gadis itu disaat tidak tepat dan lihat akibatnya, pekerjaan jadi terhenti karna hilang ide. Gadis itu mungkin sekarang tengah bermain air dengan hubby-nya. Yeah, maksudnya Oh Sehun. Pengusaha tampan, yang berkharisma, yang pucat namun mempeso—Blahh Chanyeol memuntahkan semua kata-kata itu. Bukan bermaksud cemburu, tapi apa yang diceritakan Jongin tempo hari membuatnya menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka membuka tab lain, men-search kata twitter. Setalah log in, pria itu mulai men-direct message akun Jongin. Tak panjang, hanya tulisan singkat yang diyakini nya akan ditertawai gadis pujaan nya.

 _'..Kau bersenang-senang? Bawakan aku oleh-oleh. Aku merindukanmu..'_

Chanyeol melempar kepalanya bersandar pada sanggahan leher pada Sofa. Dia menatap lurus pada langit-langit. Memutar kenangan mereka berdua di paris dulu. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan sambil mengulas senyum penuh makna.

"Aku tidak keberatan patah hati lagi.. Kheh." tawa Chanyeol garing pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Jongin, kau ambil saja yang kau mau. Biar aku yang bayar. Ok? Ok? Ai-Jangan menolak."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Saat ini dua gadis berkulit eksotis itu tengah berbelanja bikini di salah satu pedagang sekitar pantai dekat resort. Yuri memang pandai menggulati pekerjaan tour guide, lihat lah cara gadis itu berbicara bahasa thailand dengan ibu penjual. Senyum manisnya hampir menarik perhatian beberapa turis yang mereka lewati.

Jongin memperhatikan barisan bikini didepanya. Dia sempat meringis karena para pedagang banyak yang menjual jenis bikini string dan g-string. Ternyata pelayanan untuk pasangan honeymoon disini sangat 'total'. Jongin menengok Yuri yang masih betah bercanda dengan ibu penjual lalu memutuskan mengambil beberapa bikini dengan model tali leher.

"Bagaimana? Sudah?" Jongin mengangguk menunjukkan benda yang dipeluknya. Yuri mendekat memeriksa pilihan Jongin. Gadis itu menggeleng menyadari jika terlalu banyak warna pastel. Sepertinya Jongin kehilangan sisi feminimnya, tidak ada pink.

"Dasar.."

"Apa?" sahut Jongin mendengar gumaman Yuri. Gadis itu tertawa riang sambil menggelengkan kepala merangkul Jongin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hihi. Tidak ada. Mau jalan-jalan?" Jongin tanpa ragu mengangguk antusias, lupakan Sehun. Dia punya Yuri, tak usah menunggu besok dia yakin Yuri akan mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat keren. Oh dia tidak bawa kamera. Ash..

"Tidak jauh, hanya disekitar patong beach. Maafkan aku, Sehun berkata begitu." sesal Yuri meringis, dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sehun.

Ah, lagi-lagi. Tidak seru. Jongin menurunkan bahunya lesu. Padahal dia sudah membayangkan banyak tempat keren yang tadi sudah di search lewat Guugle. Payah. Dasar payah. Sehun payah.

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

"Em, Jongin? Aku mau tanya padamu."

Jongin menoleh pada Yuri, gadis itu berjalan disampingnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke depan. Bohong sekali jika gadis ini tidak melihat guratan sedih di wajah Yuri. Ada apa? Kenapa gadis manis ini bersedih?

Desiran air laut mengenai kaki keduanya yang berjalan menelusuri bibir pantai. Pasir putih yang mereka pijak pun men cap dengan baik jejak kaki mereka, namun tak lama anak ombak menghapusnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku kurang menarik dibanding Baekhyun?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung ingin mengeluarkan jawaban yang mana. Maka gadis jakung itu membuang muka sejenak.

"Err, kenapa bertanya?"

"Entah perasaan ku saja atau Sehun memang lebih memperlakukan Baekhyun lebih istimewa. Bagaimana menurutmu? Masih mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Wajah Yuri yang anggun dan letih membuat ketidak mampuan Jongin untuk menolak. Tentu dia tidak tega. Tapi, Jongin kira perkataan Yuri benar. Dibanding dirinya, Baekhyun memang mendapat perlakuan lebih. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Jongin memahaminya. Dia menepuk bahu Yuri memberikan semangat secara tidak langsung.

"Mungkin juga hanya aku yang menyayangi Sehun."Lesu Yuri tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tersedak air liur. Kau bercanda? Dont you dare to kidding me.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan berfikir seperti itu. Buktinya aku melihat senyum Sehun tadi."

Jongin tak habis pikir kenapa Yuri seperti ini, padahal tadi jelas-jelas gadis ini tertawa dan tersenyum. Sekarang apa dia sedang memperlihatkan sisi terlemahnya? Pada orang lain?

Tanpa diduga, Yuri menatapnya dalam dengan senyuman tipis anggun. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali tertawa riang padanya.

"Kau benar. Terimakasih sudah mendengar." Jongin balas tersenyum. Apapun untuk kakak perempuan virtual nya.

"Omong-omong, mana turis tampan yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Eeyy, kau sudah menikah. Jangan belajar mengkhianati kekasihku." raut lucu Yuri saat mengucapkannya membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama. Kedua nya melempar lelucon setelahnya dalam perjalanan kembali ke resort. Mendengar Yuri tentang Sehun, Jongin teringat seseorang di tanah air. _Kira-kira si dobi itu sedang apa? Ah pasti memikirkannya. Kheh._

* * *

Jongin menutup pintu kamar, membawa dua plastik berisi bikini—tentu saja— pada kopernya yang tergeletak si samping nangkas. Dia memasukkan semuanya dalam koper, takut jika Sehun akan melihatnya. Dia tak mau menambah kemesuman nya.

"Kalian lama sekali."

Jongin berbalik menemukan si pak tua tampan tengah menyesap secangkir teh di balkon. Dengan tubuh tingginya, Jongin benar-benar memuji suaminya mirip model majalah. Rahangnya tegas dam bahu kokoh. Mengingatkannya pada bahu Chanyeol yang sering dipakainya bantal saat di Paris.

"Kami kan wanita, jadi lama berbelanjanya." ujar Jongin setengah mencibir.

"—Oh ya? Pak tua?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menyuruh Sehun masuk, dia teringat cerita Yuri dan tiba-tiba jadi gatal ingin menanyakannya langsung pada sang tersangka. Sepertinya pria itu nenurut, dia terlihat malas melangkah masuk lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang menghadapnya langsung.

Jongin duduk bersila di atas lantai ber kapet coklat, nyaman sungguh tidak bohong. Bukan maksudnya mencampuri urusan Sehun. Setidaknya dia harus bertanya agar saat mendengaf Yuri seperti tadi lagi, Jongin jadi ada kalimat untuk menenangkan gadis itu nantinya.

"Diantara Yuri dan Baekhyun, kau lebih menyukai yang mana?"

"Baekhyun."

Raut penasaran Jongin seketika luntur, dia teringat lagi wajah lesu Yuri. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap tajam Sehun walau diacuhkan.

"Diantara mereka, siapa yang ter istimewa?"

"Tidak ada."

Jongin kali ini hanya bergumam, tidak berminat menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Wajah datar Sehun bahkan membuatanya memutar otak mencari pertanyaan lain.

"—Diantara mereka? jangan bertanya hal seperti itu padaku. Keduanya kekasihku. Jadi jangan coba mencampuri urusan kami."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, ini kedua kalinya dia melihat wajah marah Sehun. Mungkin pria itu memang membencinya sejak awal pertemuan. Gadis itu selesai berberes dan beranjak dari lantai. Dia sempat membungkuk formal meminta maaf.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

Setelah itu Jongin pergi keluar, meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pria itu menejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia menyesal berkata kasar pada Jongin. Tapi tak ada yang membuatnya lebih sensitiv dari dua kekasihnya.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Sehun, berencana meminta maaf pada istrinya. Tanpa sadar dia melamun memainkan cincin di jari manis kiri nya.

Cincin pernikahan, Jongin dan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Halo ff ini balik lagi. Gk ada moment apapun selain kaiYul sbg teman. Suka deh bikin moment mereka bicara di pantai. Aku selalu bayangin scene itu di ff dan sekarang baru kesampean. Sehun, mulai kasar ya.. Aduh maaf in Aku ya Jongin T^T ini terpaksa. Dan oh ya, Akhir" jni review menurun. U.u apa karena aku jarang post kah? Atau kalian membenciku #Lebay #Plak haha. Gpp.

Salam manis/hangat/sayang.  
Thanks for your reading.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Love BEFORE-AFTER #6**

 **Previous..**

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

 _"Diantara mereka, siapa yang ter istimewa?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

 _Jongin kali ini hanya bergumam, tidak berminat menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Wajah datar Sehun bahkan membuatanya memutar otak mencari pertanyaan lain._

 _"—Diantara mereka? jangan bertanya hal seperti itu padaku. Keduanya kekasihku. Jadi jangan coba mencampuri urusan kami."_

 _Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, ini kedua kalinya dia melihat wajah marah Sehun. Mungkin pria itu memang membencinya sejak awal pertemuan. Gadis itu selesai berberes dan beranjak dari lantai. Dia sempat membungkuk formal meminta maaf._

 _"Maaf kalau begitu."_

 _Setelah itu Jongin pergi keluar, meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pria itu menejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia menyesal berkata kasar pada Jongin. Tapi tak ada yang membuatnya lebih sensitiv dari dua kekasihnya_

 _"Merepotkan." Gumam Sehun, berencana meminta maaf pada istrinya. Tanpa sadar dia melamun memainkan cincin di jari manis kiri nya._

 _Cincin pernikahan, Jongin dan dirinya._

 **O**

 **O**

 **Happy Reading**

 **O**

 **O**

Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya berjalan keluar dari resort, berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang yang luas. Rambut sebahunya dikuncir kuda, terlihat sangat manis. Angin sore menghembus, mengusik beberapa helai anak rambut—Jongin menyelipkannya ke telinga.

"Apa-apaan dia? Aku cuma bertanya." gumam gadis itu mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu di bibir kolam.

 _Drrrt._

Jongin merogoh ponselnya, ternyata ada notifikasi dari akun twitter. Saat membuka aplikasi si burung biru, dia hanya terkikik melupakan kekesalannya. Chanyeol men-direct message nya sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

" Kau bersenang-senang? Bawakan aku oleh-oleh. Aku merindukanmu."Gumam Jongin membaca tulisan itu dengan suara menahan tawa.

"Kau masih menyukaiku ya?"

Jongin mengusap layar ponsel, muncul foto selfie terakhir mereka. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam saku. Gadis itu mengedarkan matanya memperhatikan sekitar kolam. Selain dirinya, ada beberapa anak kecil berwajah asia tapi hanya ada dua-tiga orang asia dewasa. Ini masih sekitar jam sebelas, mendekati jam makan siang. Dia harus kembali ke kamar, tapi urung mengingat Sehun sedang marah padanya. Jadi Jongin berencana untuk duduk disana lebih lama—siapa tahu dia akan berkenalan dengan turis tampan seperti yang dikatakan Yuri.

Dilain tempat, Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan Kaos hitam tanpa lengan juga celana pantai selutut. Pria yang hampir berkepala tiga itu lantas memakai kacamata hitam. Y _a, dia sangat tampan._

"Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun baru mengunci pintu kamarnya ketika suara berlogat khas menyapa pendengarannya. Saat berbalik, pria itu menemukan tengah mengulas senyum. Wanita yang sudah disewanya untuk menjadi tour guide dirinya dan Jongin selama di Phuket tujuh hari kedepan. Jauh-jauh hari, Sehun meminta satu hari awal untuk beristirahat lalu baru di hari berikutnya mereka akan mengunjungi satu-dua tempat wisata. Setidaknya dia memikirkan kondisi Istrinya, mereka tidak mungkin langsung melakukan perjalanan setelah penerbangan yang memakan lebih dari satu jam. Apalagi dari apartemen hingga ke kamar Resort, Sehun merelakan kedua lengannya menggendong tubuh Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Sesuai jadwal yang sudah disepakati, saya harap anda dan istri anda bisa bangun lebih awal. Karena besok kita akan berangkat sekitar jam setengah delapan."

"Ya, terima kasih."

kebetulan mengerti banyak bahasa asia, Sehun tak perlu banyak usaha untuk berkomunikasi karena Tour Guide mereka dapat berbicara bahasa Korea. Tak sia-sia dia membayar mahal, terima kasih pada nenek yang membuat liburan ini jadi lebih instan.

Sebelum wanita itu pergi, Sehun menyempatkan diri bertanya tentang Jongin. Bukan bermaksud khawatir, dia hanya tak mau repot jika gadis itu tersesat di Phuket.

"Saya sempat melihatnya keluar gedung, dan duduk didepan kolam."

Sehun mengangguk, berjalan cepat memasuki lift bersama beberapa orang.

Ketika baru menjejak di lantai satu, Tak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan Yuri. Kekasihnya itu memberinya ciuman di pipi, berpamitan pergi.

"Aku akan kembali besok." Sahut Yuri melambai riang padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, tak ada Baekhyun-tak ada Yuri. Daripada di pulau ini, dia ingin sekali kembali ke tanah air melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Itu lebih baik daripada disini. Ada kesibukan yang bisa dia kerjakan. Sedangkan disini, dia harus terjebak dalam situasi canggung bersama Jongin.

* * *

"Kenapa disini?"

"Oh?!"

Jongin tersentak memegangi dadanya, dia terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara pria dari belakang. Orang itu duduk disampingnya sekarang, seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jongin lega bahwa itu hanya Sehun, dia pikir apa.

Sehun memainkan layar ponselnya jenuh, dia ingin berjalan keluar resort. Mungkin saran dari benar—dia harus mencoba ke patong beach. Dia menyesal tidak ikut kesana dengan Yuri dan Jongin.

"Kau tidak menjawab?"

"Kau peduli?" sahut Jongin malas. Dia terlanjur kesal pada orang ini. Jongin membalas tatapan datar Sehun.

"Ya."

Jongin gerah dengan situasi Canggung diantara mereka. Sikap Sehun jadi semakin memperburuk. Dia pikir itu keren apa? _—Well, Ya sedikit—_

"—Aku minta maaf."

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, alisnya bertaut lucu. Tapi Sehun tidak menghadap padanya, pria itu malah lebih tertarik menatap kolam didepan mereka.

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya, menautkan jemari tangannya satu sama lain. Dia berpikir, sedang apa dia sekarang disini?

"Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu?"

Jongin mengangguk, mencoba menegaskan Sehun bahwa perkataan Sehun tadi itu memang jahat. Dia hanya bertanya, dan sekalian mencari jalan tengah untuk Yuri tapi reaksi suaminya justru membuyarkan rencananya.

Dia melihat pria itu menggaruk rambut nya dengan cangung, untuk pertama kali. Jongin menahan senyum antusias, karena baru ini melihat ekspresi lain dari Sehun selain wajah aspal nya. Ternyata walau umurnya sudah cukup—yeah.. Dia baru sadar jika wajah suaminya ini termasuk tipe _baby face._ 11-12 dengan Chanyeol, Sahabatnya. Pria itu punya wajah menggemaskan tapi suaranya sangat dalam.

"Baiklah, kau memaafkanku?" Sehun menoleh padanya, Membuat Jongin secara reflek membuang muka ke arah lain—takut tertangkap basah telah menatap wajah Sehun.

"Err.. Terserah."

"—Oh ya, Pak tua.. Kata Yuri didekat sini ada Bangla Road. Ada banyak bar dan penjual makanan enak. Apa kau tau?"

Sehun mengerjap—Hm, nama itu terasa familiar. Dia berpikir sejenak lalu mengernyit jijik pada hasilnya. Jongin mengangkat alis, bingung dengan ekspresi Sehun. Tak lama gadis itu mendengus pelan saat Sehun kembali memasang wajah triplek.

"Ya. Kusarankan menjauh dari sana."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, melebarkan matanya menatap ingin tahu pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mencari objek lain untuk di tatap selain bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Dasar gadis aneh, apa-apaan tatapannya itu.

"Kau mau menonton waria menari?" Sehun menunjuk wajah Jongin, lalu mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya membuat Jongin mundur memberi jarak.

"Tidak. Kau bohong ya?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa melihat senyuman menyebalkan dari Sehun. Waria? Ladyboy? Lelaki yang berpakaian ala wanita begitu? Menari ? Hah? Pria itu menggeleng jengah lalu kembali menengoknya menjelaskan dengan pasti apa itu Bang la Road.

" _Geez_ , disana memang banyak bar. Kau tadi ke Patong, berarti kau sudah melewatinya."

"Iya!? Kau bohong. Tidak ada bar di jalan tadi."

Jongin menuduh Sehun membohonginya karena dengan jelas gadis itu hafal apa saja yang dilewatinya. Memang tadi Yuri mengajaknya melewati gang cukup sempit tapi sepi, jarang kendaraan tapi tak ada bar hanya ruko kecil yang berjajaran rapi.

Sehun menahan tawa melihat raut konyol istrinya, sekarang berpikir. Untuk apa dia membohongi Jongin? Dia sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

"Ada. Kau yang tidak teliti." final Sehun mengulas senyum tipis— _Re;Sangat tipis._

Jongin memutar bola matanya, dia tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa lagi jika jawaban Sehun membuat kesal orang. Dasar. Biar besok dia kesana dengan Yuri. Ya, jikalau besok wanita itu kemari.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri, melepas kaos tanpa lengannya. Jongin tak bisa berkata melihat bagaimana garis biseps dan triseps yang entah kenapa ada di tubuh Sehun. Padahal selama di apartemen, dia tak pernah melihat pria itu pergi gym atau sekedar olahraga ringan.

"Kemana?"

"Berenang? Ikut?"

Antara gelengan dan anggukan Jongin melakukan keduanya, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil meninggalkannya. Pria itu berlari kecil sebelum melempar tubuhnya ke dalam kolam. Bahkan saat Sehun muncul di permukaan air dengan rambut basah pun tidak terlepas dari mata gadis Tan ini. Kedua mata Jongin mengerjap kagum, apa benar itu Sehun? Kenapa pria itu terlihat begitu muda di tengah air?

 ** _Plak_**!

Jongin menampar pipinya sendiri mengutuk apa yang barusan dipikirkannya. Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol bisa lebih _sexy_ dari itu.

"Kau yakin tidak berenang?" Sehun setengah berteriak, karena keadaan kolam renang mulai ramai dipadati anak-anak mau pun orang dewasa. Jongin melambaikan tangannya cepat, tanda ' _tidak'._

Jongin tidak ingin berenang, walau panasnya matahari menggodanya. Dia masih duduk di tempat yang sama, memperhatikan Sehun berenang. Gadis itu berpikir jika ibunya telah menikahkan dirinya dengan orang aneh. Tapi hari ini.. Dia telah membuktikan jika Sehun memang aneh. Pria itu terus berubah sikap. Dari acuh ke perhatian, dari baik ke dingin, dari menyebalkan jadi sedikit bersahabat.

Jongin menopang dagunya, rasa bosan mulai dirasakannya sekarang. Dan juga perutnya lapar. Tapi ini sudah duapuluh lima menit, Sehun belum juga naik. Astaga apa kulit pria itu tidak mengerut terlalu lama di air?

Jongin merenggangkan ototnya sebelum berinisiatif meminta jubah handuk pada seorang office boy lewat didepannya. Tidak jangan mengira dia perduli pada Sehun, dia—dia err.. Hanya sedikit bersikap sebagai teman yang baik. Tunggu, mereka bahkan bukan seorang teman. Baiklah istri yang baik.

"Pakai ini? Jangan membuatku malu dengan bertelanjang dada ke kamar."

Sehun menerima jubah handuk dengan senyuman mengejek. Jongin mendesis, dia menyebalkan.

"Kau mulai belajar jadi istri yang baik."

 _"Cihh_ , jangan berkhayal."

Jongin membuang muka mengundang kekehan dari pria yang sekarang tengah menatapnya geli. Sehun memakai jubah itu, lalu mengulurkan handuk kecil pada Jongin. Gadis tan itu menatap bingung pada tangan Sehun.

"Bantu aku?"

Jongin memegang handuk itu dengan mata membulat ketika Sehun duduk di depannya, tepat diantara lututnya. Gadis tan itu memekik mendorong kepala Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun memegangi kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan kesal. Jongin meringis meminta maaf karena tindakannya tadi tidak sopan. Dia hampir lupa jika Sehun lebih tua darinya.

"Rambutku basah, kau tidak lihat?"

"Ung? Bilang dari tadi pak tua."

" _Tsk_."

Jongin menuntun kepala Sehun untuk mundur, dia mulai menggosok handuk pada helai rambut Sehun. Terus seperti itu sampai suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Hei?" Jongin berdehem.

"—Kenapa kau dulu mau di jodohkan denganku?"

Usapan handuk itu terhenti sejenak, Jongin menghela nafas mengingat kembali wajah memelas ibunya yang memohon untuk mau dinikahkan.

"Entah, kenapa ingin tahu?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya, dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Membiarkan kedua tangan Jongin menggosok rambutnya dengan telaten. Pria itu tersenyum, untuk suatu alasan dia berterimakasih pada keluarganya.

* * *

Jongin mengambil handuk, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Tapi saat baru membuka pintu, gadis itu langsung menutup pintu dengan keras. Menutup mata setelah sadar apa yang barusan dia lihat.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan Sehun yang berdiri ditengah pintu menghalangi Jongin yang ingin segera masuk. Dia baru saja berpakaian dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh debaman pintu yang keras. Jongin mencoba masuk lewat celah kiri, namun malah bertabrakkan dengan bahu Sehun. Akhirnya dia mendongak, menatap tajam Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Minggir."

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, membuat Jongin mendengus melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Dia akan menutup pintu kayu itu sebelum dorongan dari luar membuat Jongin terhuyung kebelakang. Gadis itu berdecak, kenapa Sehun terus mengganggunya?

"Apa laaagi? Kau kenapa, Aku mau mandi ya—"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin, hingga membuat gadis itu tersudut di bawah shower. Jongin mendorong dada Sehun menjauh. Tapi justru tubuh Sehun semakin dekat. Akhirnya dia membuang muka menghindari tatapan Sehun. Jongin terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan pikiran Sehun? Dia tidak bertingkah laku seperti Oh Sehun. Astaga..

"Ya' Se—

"Hm?"

Jongin tercekat tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sehun merendahkan wajahnya membuat jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan Jongin bisa menatap lurus kedua mata Sehun yang hitam tajam.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Jongin dengan suara berbisik. Jelas. Dia bahkan menahan nafas sekarang.

 _ **Drazshh**_!

Sehun menyalakan Shower diatas mereka, membuat pakaian mereka setengah basah. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya karena jatuhan air bisa saja masuk ke mata. Dia berniat menyumpah serapah Sehun. Pria ini tanpa alasan selalu bersikap aneh.

 ** _Kiss_**

Jongin membulat, beberapa detik terasa berhenti. Dia baru sadar jika apa yang menempel dibibirnya adalah milik Sehun. dia mengerjap, bertanya-tanya alasan Pria itu menciumnya sepihak, secara tiba-tiba pula. Tatapan Sehun seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam. tapi tetap saja..

Kedua tangan Jongin menyentuh pundak Sehun, berencana mendorongnya kuat. Namun dirasakannya bibir pria itu mulai bergerak melumat. Usahanya menutup mulut erat pun sia-sia karena justru Sehun menahan tengkuk Jongin.

"Mnhh—Mph!"

Jongin memukul-mukul bahu Sehun saat benda tak bertulang menyusup diantara bibirnya. Lidah Sehun menyelusuri rongga mulut, sebelum kembali menyesap bibir atas dan bawah miliknya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, tepat saat Sehun mengigit lidahnya pelan-tidak sakit, itu membuatnya geli. tubuh Jongin telah sepenuhnya basah kuyup namun Sehun tak memperlihatkan tanda bahwa dia akan melepaskannya. gadis itu melemas hendak merosot kelamtai jika buka lengan Sehun menahan pinggang nya. _erghh.._

"Ngh—Sehumph.."

Jongin meremas pakaian Sehun. Dia tak bisa bernafas namun entah mengapa ciuman Sehun terasa-sedikit memabukkan. tidak jangan sekarang. Jongin merasakan remasan di area pinggul, dia tak lagi berontak membiarkan Sehun menciumnya lebih dan lebih dalam.

"Hhh.."

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong pundak Jongin, melepaskan tautan sepihak yang dia lakukan. Menyisakan helaan nafas cepat diantara keduanya. Jongin mengusap bibirnya menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. Sementara pria itu hanya menatapnya sangat dalam tanpa berbicara. Jongin memalingkan wajah gugup, dia tak pernah dipandangi seperti itu. Tatapan Sehun seolah ingin membuatnya mengubur diri.

"Jongin.." Jongin menatap terkejut Sehun. Dimata Jongin pria itu melempar senyum samar membuatnya bingung.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mendengarku memanggil namamu dengan benar."

Sehun mematikan Shower, membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu. Menciumnya tiba-tiba, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, berbicara seolah mereka sudah menjadi dekat. Sehun, apa maksud ini semua?

"Jongin?"

"Y-ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Hah? Hei—Tunggu!"

Sehun tidak menjawab kebingungan Jongin. Pria itu melangkah mundur sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Gadis bermarga Kim itu menatap pintu kosong. Memikirkan Sehun memang tidak pernah bertemu ujung. Pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya bingung dan kesal di detik berikutnya.

Jongin menyentuh bibirnya ragu lalu beralih ke dada kiri. Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mempermainkanku.. Ya kan?"

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

Diluar ruang Jongin berada, Sehun bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon kamar. Pria itu masih dengan pakaian basah memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya, lengkap dengan alis yang bertaut. Dia terus bergumam 'bodoh' mengatai dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah tindakan konyol. Bagaimana bisa tubuh nya bergerak sendiri seperti tadi? Katakan padanya bahwa itu bukan naluri.

"Apa yang kulakukan.." gumam Sehun yang sepertinya menyesali apa yang dilakukannya pada istrinya—Jongin..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

Rate T+ bukan M. Ke nc nya masih lama gais. Hunkainya belom ngrasa respect satu sama lain. Ngambil tahap-tahap dulu biar hunkai mesla/?. Dan oh ya Disini Jongin itu punya sifat genit yang kekubur. Jadi jan heran nemu scene dia kayak gadis pecinta Cogan/?. :'v

Otak mampet sampai sini. Stelah dibaca ulang kayaknya kurang greget moment hunkainya. abis tiap mau ngetik anu keinget kalau image sehun gini-gini-gini. Jadi ditunda terus. Padahal aku mau ngetik yang lebih anu daripada chankai nya. Mungkin kata temen saya bener. Jongin itu kalau di ff gs pantesnya cuma sama Chanyeol bukan kris-Sehun-atau yg lain. Karena dapet bgt feel nya apalagi ditambah moment mereka di jaman mama -,- *stop* kalau Hunkai, feel nya pen ujung-ujungnya Jongin badboy atau kalau gk asli cerita yaoi. Ada yg setuju? *abaikan ini hanya curhatan tak bertempat, mian :'D*

Thanks for your reading. Jan lupa _coretreviewcoret_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love BEFORE-AFTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#7 ( Starts from now.. )  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_Sehun X KaiJongin!GS  
_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dont Like Dont Read it!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Everything is still the same, the way you left it_  
 _I guess I'm in denial and I just can't quit_  
 _You're like a bad addiction I've gotta face sometime_  
 _It's time I get better_

 **.**

 **.**

 _My hearts' pacin', I'm confused, I'm dazin'_  
 _I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shakin'_  
 _I must be hallucinatin'_  
 _I hear it happens, I'm just sayin'_  
 _Babe I'm just sayin'_

 _Or.. Maybe I've been in love with you?  
_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Langit malam kota Phuket terlihat kelam, dengan sedikit banyak bintang berkelip sayu. Hari ini Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke Coral island. Tak banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selain bersenang-senang. Yuri juga ikut kesana, terkadang menemani Jongin bermain air di bibir pantai setelah itu dia akan berlari bergelayut pada lengan Sehun.

Jongin sedikit bingung mengetahui Yuri ikut kesana, tapi mengingat gadis itu kekasih Sehun. Sudah tentu, dia takkan berkata apa-apa. Disana Sehun dan Yuri ber-snorkeling sedangkan dirinya ditemani bermain banana boat.

Beberapa kali, wanita guide itu bertanya kenapa Sehun bersama Yuri bukan Jongin-istrinya-. Tapi Jongin hanya tertawa pelan tak berniat menjawab.

Lalu, sekarang. Sehun memaksanya berjalan-jalan melihat Bangla Road. Padahal kemarin pria itu melarangnya. Dasar. Mereka pergi tanpa Yuri, gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya.

"S-sehun? Itu benar pria?!"

"Kau pikir? Itu waria."

Jongin menatap aneh seorang wanita atau mungkin pria, tengah menari di atas meja ditutupi jendela transparan. Dia memegang ujung kaos Sehun erat, ternyata suaminya tidak berbohong. Disini banyak bar berjejer—padahal Jongin yakin jika ini adalah jalan yang sama saat Yuri mengajaknya ke pantai Patong. Wow.

Beberapa kali, gadis tan itu meneguk ludah saat tanpa sengaja melihat salah satu kaca bar yang memperlihatkan seorang turis berciuman dengan waria. _Ukh.. Mata._

"Sudah, jangan dilihat."

"Tapi—"

Jongin terkejut merasakan tangan Sehun menutup matanya. Gadis itu menunduk, udara terasa memanas. Dia tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya.

Sehun melirik Jongin, " Apa kau lapar?"

"Y-ya." Jongin mengangguk, diam-diam mengelus perutnya. Benar juga. Sedari tadi sore mereka belum makan apa-apa.

"Kita cari makanan."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, membawanya menyelinap dari orang-orang yang mulai berdesak-desakkan. Dia tidak memperdulikan raut terpaku Jongin menatap tangan mereka. Lagipula mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mau ada kejadian Jongin hilang. Orang tua gadis ini pun telah menitipkan hidup anak kesayangan mereka padanya. Mereka mempercayainya disamping Jongin. Selalu menjaganya.

Gadis tan itu merasa tangan besar Sehun sangat hangat. Menyerupai dekapan sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Tapi dia malu mengakui jika dia ingin balas menggenggam Sehun.

"Iya" ujar Jongin pelan, menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya.

Mata Jongin tidak bisa berhenti berbinar, Sehun membawa langkah mereka memasuki sebuah gang tak jauh dari Bangla Road. Berjejeran kios pedagang makanan kaki lima di kiri-kanannya. Air liur gadis itu seolah akan menetes ke tanah, selama hidupnya Jongin tidak diperbolehkan ibunya jajan dipinggir jalan. Kurang bersih katanya, tidak sehat katanya—Blahh.. Ibu nya hanya belum tau rasa jajanan pinggir jalan.

Keduanya berjalan cukup lama, hampir berkeliling melihat-lihat makanan apa saja yang dijual baru memutuskan membeli. Ada banyak lapak yang menjual aneka olahan bola-bola daging yang ditusuk, ada daging sapi, ayam, babi sampai seafood. Ada beberapa toko kecil seperti rumah makan mini yang khusus menjual makanan seafood. Tapi terlihat penuh sesak, mereka urung makan malam di sana. Hampir tidak ada kursi yang tersisa.

"Hun-Hun! Aku mau itu! Itu! Aaayo…" tarik Jongin, memaksa lengan Sehun mengikutinya mendekati lapak seorang wanita tua berkerudung.

"Iya-iya."

Sehun sebenarnya geli melihat raut senang Jongin. Gadis ini jarang berwajah seperti itu saat diapartemen. Biasanya hanya merengut, mengumpat dan sedikit moody berat. Tapi entah kenapa seakan sayap kupu bertebangan dalam perutnya melihat senyum lebar Jongin. Reaksi yang sama saat Baekhyun datang menemuinya.

"Aa?" Jongin menawarkan setusuk bola daging ikan di tangannya pada Sehun. Ingin menyuapi agar pria itu tau enaknya makanan yang baru saja mereka beli.

Sehun tak keberatan menerima satu suapan, dia juga sedikit lapar. "Hm, thanks." dia tersenyum tipis berterima kasih.

"Enak?" Sehun mengangguk sambil mengunyah dengan mulut penuh.

Jongin terkekeh setelah melihat wajah lucu Sehun. Menggemaskan. Apa sekarang dia harus mempercayai jika dia menikah dengan pria 29-30 tahun an? Wajah suaminya tampan juga baby face, dia dapat menebak berapa banyak kaum adam yang iri. _Cihh.._

Oh ya— Jongin teringat sesuatu di suapan terakhirnya. Kemarin. Kenapa Sehun menciumnya juga 'terima kasih'? Kebaikan apa yang Jongin lakukan hingga diberi reward mesum seperti itu plus ucapan terima kasih.

 _T-tapi.._

Jongin menunduk malu, menutupi pipi yang tiba-tiba merona.

'Tidak-tidak, jangan berpikir yang aneh.' Jongin membatin. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang kemarin. Dia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Sehun tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum miring.

"Memikirkan ku?" bisik Sehun, merendahkan tubuhnya berbisik pelan menggoda Jongin.

Jongin berjingkat, menoleh cepat seraya menutup kupingnya yang terasa panas. "A-apa!?"

"..T-Tidak. M-mana mungkin Aku memikirkan ciuman yang kemar—Oh! _Ups._ " Sehun menampilkan smirknya, sekali lagi menggoda Jongin yang tengah menutup wajahnya.

"Aa.. Am I a good kisser?"

"N-no, I-i mean.. Yes? Uh, Can you just forget it?" Sehun menggeleng pelan, bergumam nada _sing a song_ memancing rengutan manis Jongin.

"Bukankah, kau yang memikirkannya? See? You're silly."

Sehun melempar tatapan mengoda, membuat Jongin lama-kelamaan merasa kesal digoda oleh Sehun.

"No!"

"Yes.." balas Sehun tenang menanggapi pekikkan Jongin. Gadis itu terlihat kesal sekarang, tapi dia belum mau mengakhiri ini. Bibir plum itu mengkerucut lucu, walau tidak sebaik Baekhyun saat melakukannya. Tapi sungguh itu membuatnya tak ingin mudah berhenti.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya.."

"Issh, SEHUN!"

"Assh, Jongin?"

Sehun melepas tawa gelinya, dia menerima death glare dari manik bulat istrinya. Itu tidak menakutkan sebenarnya. Lebih ke.. Manis? Hell. Dia tak tahu jika mengobrol dengan Jongin semenyenangkan berbicara dengan seorang teman.

Sedikit banyak dia menyesal memutuskan untuk memusuhi Jongin di awal. Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini, interaksi yang bersahabat. Dia baru sadar kecanggungan mereka telah sedikit mencair. Ini membuat suasana terasa lebih santai dan nyaman.

Jongin menendang kecil pasir putih di jari kakinya, "Tentang kemarin.. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Beberapa menit bertengkar, tak sadar membawah langkah mereka memasuki areal pantai patong. Angin laut terasa dingin menusuk pori kulit. Keadaan pantai sangat lenggang dan mungkin hanya ada mereka. Sehun menyaku kedua tangannya, angin menghembus helai rambut nya. Dia berdiri disamping Jongin yang merengut menatap pasir di bawah kaki mereka.

Sehun menoleh, "Melakukan apa?" dia dengan tenang bertanya.

Jongin memutar bola mata, mulai jengah akan si pak tua. Dia melirik malas pria disampingnya.  
"Soal—" Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa pelan, memutus ucapan Jongin. Pria itu menggaruk pelipisnya. Jongin mengernyit. _Apa yang lucu?_

"Yuri tak pernah seceria kemarin. Kupikir itu karena mu. Sejak dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu sedikit pendiam.. Hm. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sehun mengulas senyum tulus. Menarik garis membentuk mata sipit bak bulan sabit. Entah kenapa, Jongin berpaling menatap anak ombak di bibir pantai.

Kalimat 'tampan' berputar dikepala nya. Jongin ingin menjerit tapi tak mungkin dilakukannya. Dia sangat menyukai pria tampan. Ya, genit. Biarlah. Ini hidupnya _hihi_..

"Tapi kenapa harus ciuman. Kau mesum. Dasar maniak!" Jongin memekik didepan wajah Sehun. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan kesal.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, mengintimidasi Jongin. Dia mendengus.

"Kau yang maniak, berkencan dengan pria lain padahal kau akan berbulan madu denganku!"

Jongin berkedip, merasa detik telah berhenti. Dia hanya diam menatap Sehun dengan pipi kemerahan. B-bulan madu lagi. Padahal gadis itu berusaha mengganti kata itu.

"Kau—kau tau?" Sehun bergumam. Menatap istrinya datar.

Jongin memainkan kakinya pada pasir pantai. Sedikit salah tingkah karena dia jadi mengingat ciuman manis Chanyeol. _Oh ya.._ Dia belum mengabari sahabatnya itu.

"Itu sahabat lamaku. J-jangan bilang ibu. Dia akan menjewerku." Jongin terburu-buru mengatupkan tangannya memohon pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin tertarik. Dia menarik seringai menjahili Jongin.

"Kumohon?"

"Akan kuadukan."

Jongin menggeleng panik. Dia melambai cepat, masih memohon Sehun untuk diam saja. Tapi pria itu sengaja. Sehun berbalik meninggalkannya ke arah hotel mereka.

Gawat. Walau Ibu nya sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi jika kenyataannya sekarang statusnya telah menikah. Bisa saja ibu nya akan menghukumnya. Diceramahi ini itu. Panas kupingnya. Tidak. Tiiidaakkkk.

"Sehuuun! T-tunggu! Tungguuu!" Jongin berlari mengejar Sehun. Tanpa tau jika Sehun mengulas senyum kecil.

 _'Dia lucu.'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Saya balik lagi. Maaf gk update. :'D agak sibuk ama sekolah di awal semester 2. ^^ aku tau ini pendek. Sekali maafnya, tadi pagi aku jatuh dari sepeda. Dan gk sengaja tangan kananku kekilir. Sakit bgt pas di urut. Si yang mijat kyk gak punya hati :(( dibilang sakit tapI diterusin. Haha

 **PS : buat yg mau link ff kai bottom di asian fanfic, kalian bisa add fb aku. ( Choish Eka ) ntar aku pm in linknya. tapi bahasa inggris^^ . eh jan itu dulu. bahasa inggris ff disana gampang dimengerti kok, dijamin deh. kebanyakan sih rated M ya, plus fluff nya juga. aduh org luar suka bagus gitu ff nyaaaa aaa .)\**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love BEFORE-AFTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SehunXKai slight!ChanyeolXKai( GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Others : :**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Kwon Yuri**

 **Kim WoonSik / Ravi**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont like, Dont Read it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari terakhir.. Jongin menghela nafas. Gadis manis bermarga kim ini jadi berat meninggalkan tempat yang menyenangkan seperti phuket. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan penerbangan tengah malam. _Aa tapi mau bagaimana lagi.._

Seminggu jauh dari rutinitas,ah itu hebat. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Sehun, karena hari-hari sebelumnya pria itu banyak membuat memori menyenangkan disini. Bertemu Yuri dan miss patt membuatnya ingin segera mencari pekerjaan saat pulang nanti. Mereka giat dan mencintai profesi mereka, tersenyum dari gurat lelah tiap harinya. Mengagumkan. Lulus cepat dari bangku kuliah berkat otaknya sama sekali tidak berguna. Jika dipikir dia tak pernah berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Oh tunggu, ada beberapa perusahaan yang mengiriminya email beberapa minggu lalu—menawari sejumlah pekerjaan dengan bayaran tinggi. _Wah_.

"Waaa!"

Dari balkon Jongin tersenyum melihat debur anak ombak yang terlihat dari sini. Negara tropis memang yang terbaik. Dia akan mengajak Chanyeol nanti itupun jika kawannya itu tidak sibuk. Chanyeol bekerja sebagai editor entah kepala atau bawahan, sepengetahuannya mereka selalu sibuk dengan tulisan. Pantas jika Chanyeol lepas-pakai kacamata minus.

"Oh!" Jongin tersentak merasakan kain tebal membalut bahunya. Dia berbalik. Menemukan bayang punggung Sehun yang naik ke ranjang. Jongin menahan senyum, dia berlari masuk menutup pintu kaca. Lalu menghampiri Sehun yang duduk bersandar menatap layar tv tipis.

"Hari ini kita kemana?"

"Packing. Kau berharap apa? Shopping?" Jongin berdecih. Lihatlah boss Oh ini, sehari dua hari dia telah menjadi orang yang menyenangkan dan sekarang? Dia berbicara seperti orang menyebalkan. — ** _lagi_** —

"Ya. Aku tak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong." Sehun mematikan tv, beralih menatap Jongin. Gadis itu tengah memberinya tatapan sinis.

"Kita takkan kemana-mana. Aah, aku mau tidur." Sehun membaringkan diri memasukkan separuh badannya ke selimut.

"A! Tidak boleh. Sehun!"

Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun karena Pria itu terlihat akan bergelung lagi dengan selimut. Hari ini hari terakhir, setidaknya mereka membeli sesuatu bukan? Ayolah. Dasar.

Sehun membuka satu matanya, melirik Jongin lewat ekor mata. Dia tersenyum miring, wajah kesal Jongin sangat lucu. Membuatnya terhibur.

"Sehun.." Jongin merengek. Tidak benar-benar merengek, lebih terdengar mengeluh. Tangannya masih mengguncang bahu Sehun tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Dia menyerah. Sudahlah, lagi pula ada miss Patt. Mungkin wanita itu akan mengantarnya. Lagipula juga percuma mengharapkan Sehun. Jongin menatap punggung Sehun kecewa, tidak-tidak ini bukan perasaan kecewa.

"Sehun?" dia mendengar gumaman malas Sehun. Jongin memainkan ujung kaosnya ragu. Dia ingin bertanya—tapi dia takut.  
"Aku .. Ingin bertanya?"

"Apa?"

Jongin mengingit kecil bibirnya. Apa dia harus bertanya sekarang? Bagimana kalau pria itu marah?

"Saat pertama ki—err Kenapa..kau—

"Jongiin! sehun! Selamat pagi!" teriak seorang gadis tan lain memotong perkataan Jongin.

Keduanya menatap pintu, Yuri berlari kecil mendekat. Aa, tiga hari kemarin Yuri memang sering masuk seenaknya ke kamar ini. Itu wajar. Gadis manis itu punya Key card dari hotel. Jongin menunduk mengurungkan pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenak. Gadis itu melempar senyum pada Yuri lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

"O.. Kenapa dia?" Yuri bertanya pada Sehun dengan wajah bingung melihat Jongin yang terburu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam menatap pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

"Chanyeollie!"

Pria yang dipanggil terkekeh, menyambut pelukan erat dari wanita yang kini sudah memperlihatkan garis pertambahan usia diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak hm? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menimbang-nimbang kata untuk menjawab, "emm.. Berubah? Hehe iya. Ah, seperti yang bibi lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Mana paman?"

"Aa dia sedang pergi keluar kota, masuklah."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai selikuhan bibi nanti. Paman akan marah."

"Eei, jangan menggodaku. Aku sudah tua untuk itu. Masuklah."

Wanita itu memberi pukulan pelan di lengan pemuda yang dulu menjadi kawan baik putrinya dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Aaa..Tapi lihat sekarang, pemuda urakan ini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pria tampan. Wanita ini mulai berandai berapa hati yang sudah dipatahkannya?

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sofa bercorak bunga. Dia melalang buana melihat sekeliling ruangan, rumah keluarga Kim di Seoul rupanya berbeda jauh dengan di Perancis. Jika disana ada banyak perbotan bernilai seni dan terkesan wahh. Rumah mereka yang sekarang terlihat lebih hidup lagi. Minimalis. Tapi tidak mengurangi derajat mereka sebagai orang yang berada. Ada banyak hiasan bertema bunga. Tak berbeda jauh dengan rumah ibunya di Kanada.

"Kau sudah bertemu Jongin?" Chanyeol mengangguk menyeduh teh melati yang baru disuguhkan nyonya Kim.

"Dia sudah menikah."

"Emm, ya aku tahu. Dia menikah dengan CEO muda yang kini jadi buah bibir. Ya kan?" Chanyeol mengulas senyum lebar. Dia tidak merasa berat berpura-pura seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga.. Dia pernah mencintai Jongin. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka mengetahuinya. Sayang, Jongin tidak pernah menerimanya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau kesini hm? Anak nakal. Darimana kau mendapat alamat kami?"

"Naah, bibi.. Aku tidak senakal dulu. Aku ingin memakan masakan bibi dan bermain catur kayu dengan , Dari Jongin, aku bertanya padanya."

Chanyeol berbincang-bincang dengan nyonya Kim. Menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk saling bergantian melempar cerita tentang mereka. Tertawa dan kadang tersenyum disilih kata disertai dengan canda menyenangkan dari Chanyeol. Melihat cara pria muda ini tertawa membuat nyonya Kim mengingat temannya juga—Park Taehee.

"Bagaimana orangtuamu? Apa mereka juga disini?" Chanyeol meninggikan alisnya, dia bergumam sesuatu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka berpindah negara setiap enam bulan. Aboeji masih sering dipindahkan tugas. Tahun depan mungkin mereka akan menyusul kesini." Nyonya Kim berdecak merutuk pada orang tua Chanyeol. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Jinjja? Ah dasar mereka.. Uh kau lapar nak?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tertawa pelan mengikuti langkah nya. Nyonya Kim memang yang terbaik.

"Kau duduk saja. Naa disana." Chanyeol masih tertawa pelan saat tangan renta Nyonya Kim memaksanya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Iya-iya bibi."

* * *

 _Menyebalkan._

Jongin melipat pakaiannya lalu menatanya dalam koper. Menaruh beberapa barang-barang yang dibelikan yuri disana. Sejenak dia berhenti, melirik koper hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Itu koper Sehun, keadaannya terbuka dan kosong melompong. Gadis itu mendesis menduga jika Sehun malas merapikan sendiri barangnya.

Beruntung karena dasarnya dia baik hati, Jadi Jongin juga berupaya menata pakaian Sehun ke kopernya. Setelah selesai, dia membawa dua koper mereka di samping pintu—agar tidak tergesa nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah! Ish Kau mengejutkanku."Jongi n terjungkal memegangi dada. Terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara husky Sehun dari belakang.

"—kau mau kemana?" Jongin menatap Sehun atas ke bawah. Bingung melihat penampilan Sehun dengan jeans hitam panjang dan Hem putih yang digulung sesiku. Saat kembali mendongak, Jongin langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata tajam Sehun. Dia menatapnya dingin. Err kenapa? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Ganti pakaianmu, kutunggu di lobby. Jika 25 menit tidak muncul. Aku pergi sendiri."

 _ **BRAK**_

"Aigo.." Jongin reflek terpejam mendengar debaman pintu yang dibanting Sehun. Gadis ini walau sudah terbiasa hidup seatap dengan Sehun.. Sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa paham bagaimana mood Sehun bekerja. Kadang baik, kadang seperti pangeran, kadang macam iblis. Hih kejam.

Sekali lagi.. "Ya tuhan, kenapa aku menerima perjodohan itu?" Eluh Jongin terdengar ditengah ruang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana? Kau bilang—"

"Ck, masuk."

Sehun mendorong punggung sempit Jongin agar cepat memasuki mobil. Dia berjalan ke sisi lain ikut masuk dan duduk di kursi pemudi. Pria itu membenarkan seltbelt sebelum menstater mesin. Sejenak dia menoleh, menerima wajah Jongin yang penuh kebingungan. Terlihat lucu tapi dia tak ingin tertawa.

"Apa?" Jongin mengerjap, dia menggaruk pipinya.

"Kita mau k-kemana?" Sehun berdecak. Dia tahu Jongin penasaran tapi dia tak perlu bertanya hal yang sama kesekian kali.

"Hm." Sehun melirik badan Jongin. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tapi malah mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Jongin mundur, menyudutkan dirinya ke pintu mobil. Dia akan berteriak keras jika Sehun memukulnya atau melakukan apapun karena dia mungkin membuat Sehun kesal dengan terus bertanya. _Wo-woah, bukankah kau terlalu dekat tuan Oh?_

"Ka-kau j-jangan macam-macam. Aku b-bis—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh? Kau belum memakai seltbelt." intonasi flat Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam menahan nafas. Walau benar pria itu memakaikannya _seltbelt_. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa jarak ini—

"Berhenti menatapku. Itu mengganggu. Tsk.. Sial." Sehun mengumpat tanpa sebab, dia menekan pedal menjalankan mobil ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Jongin menyadari tindakan bodohnya, dia mengalihkan padangan ke kaca pintu mobil. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan sementara tangan nya memainkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"E-em, maaf." Sehun berdehem tak ingin menanggapi terlalu banyak, namun meski begitu kedua manik itu terus mencuri lirik pada sosok disampingnya. Jongin terlihat diam.

 _'Sudahlah.'_ Sehun menggidikkan bahunya, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak perduli.

Saat lampu merah, Sehun mencoba membuka suara. Dia menoleh berniat menanyakan perihal Jongin yang tadi bertanya sebelum Yuri datang. Tapi rupanya gadis itu tertidur, terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kepalanya bersandar di kaca mobil. Dia mendengus gusar.

"Dasar perempuan. Menyusahkan." Dengan terpaksa Sehun mengulurkan tangannya membenarkan posisi kepala Jongin agar nanti tidak terbentur kaca. Secara hati-hati dan pelan agar tidak membangunkan sang istri.

Selesai. Sehun menghela nafas lega. _T-tunggu ini bukan apa-apa.. dia sama sekali tidak perduli tapi yah begitulah.._

"Hn."

Seulas senyum. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya. Melihat raut tenang Jongin saat tertidur memang bukan pertama kali ini. Tapi tetap saja..

 _'Akh apa yang kau pikirkan!?'_ Sehun menggeleng mengusir perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Ini tidak benar. Lupakan saja. Tidak berguna.

 _ **Ting!**_

Sehun melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, dia kembali menekan gas. Berbelok ke kanan menuju pusat kota, tujuan utama, tujuan akhir mereka di phuket sebelum pulang ke tanah air. Tak berselang tigapuluh menit, Sehun memasuki area parkir bangunan besar— _Central phuket mall._

Sehun menghela nafas pendek, menoleh kesamping. Wajahnya terlihat ragu ketika mendapati raut nyenyak Jongin. Tangannya terulur hampir menyentuh bahu gadis itu namun terhenti di udara.

"Akh menyusahkan." Dengus Sehun tanpa suara, dia melepas seltbelt dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin terbangun sendiri.

Sehun menunggu cukup lama, kakinya bergerak tidak sabar. Dia benar-benar merutuk pada kebiasaan tidur Jongin.

"Hng? Kita dimana..?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel ke gadis disampingnya yang kini tengah menggosok mata. Jongin meringis menerima tatapan menusuk Sehun—mungkin pria itu marah. Atau hal lain? Jongin menatap Sehun yang hendak keluar. Cih bahkan pak tua itu tidak menatapnya.

 _ **BLAMM**_

Sedangkan pria pale itu membuang muka, dia menutup pintu mobil kasar lalu berjalan masuk ke gedung tak memperdulikan Jongin yang dengan tergesa mengejarnya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka penasaran, Sehun menyadari beberapa perempuan lokal tengah menatapnya terkejut. Pria itu mendesis, mengumpat pelan menyadari penyebabnya.

"Maaf aku tertidur.." dengan suara pelan Jongin berucap seraya menyamakan langkah mereka. Tapi saat berhasil dia terkejut merasakan tarikan di tangan kirinya dari belakang.

"Kim-"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya merasa jika Jongin tidak lagi mengikutinya. Dia berbalik, berputar mencari sosok gadis dengan headband biru.

"..Jong-in?"

"Ash! Dasar.." Setelah mengumpat, Dia berlari kecil kembali ke lorong dimana Jongin masih mengikutinya. Keadaan mall yang ramai membuat Sehun kesulitan mencari Jongin. Dia berbelok melewati kios-kios penjual snack khas thailand.

* * *

"Tunggu! Kenapa—Ak! Lepas!"

Jongin menarik tangannya, dia memekik nyeri kala genggaman pria tinggi didepannya dipererat. Jongin tak ingin menemui pria ini disaat seperti sekarang.

Pria itu berbalik mengulas senyum miring manis, dia mendorong tubuh Jongin pada kaca kios yang tutup. Dia tak mengira bertemu dengan gadis ini lagi di disini.. Setelah apa yang gadis ini perbuat kali ini dia bersumpah takkan melepasnya lagi.

"Kai.. Kau. Ini benar kau? Ah aku merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi?" Pria itu memeluk Jongin erat, sangat erat hingga membuat mereka sesak.

Jongin menunduk, masih mencoba melepaskan sentuhan pria ini dari badannya. Kedua matanya terasa basah maka dia tidak ingin berkedip agar air disana tidak membasahi pipinya.

" _O-oppa_ , lepaskan aku.." Jongin memberontak tapi justru mendapat pelukan lain.

Pria itu menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk waktu yang lama setelah Jongin mengangkat kepala. Gadis itu menatapnya. Oh betapa dia merindukan gadis kecil ini.. Gadis yang selama hidupnya telah membuatnya berjanji takkan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau harus ikut aku, ada beberapa hal yang akan ku tanyakan padamu."

"T-tidak, Ra-ravi. Aku, aku tidak—maaf.."

Pria bernama Ravi itu menarik Jongin agar mengikutinya tapi sepertinya gadis itu seolah tidak ingin. Melihat Jongin merunduk serta memberikan gelengan kecil. Rambut gadis itu tergerai menutupi wajahnya. tanpa sadar membuat pria tinggi itu menggeram pelan.

"Kai..?" sebuah ancaman. Jongin menggeleng, walau suara Ravi terdengar lembut dia tahu dia sudah membuat pria itu kesal.

"Tidak! Ravi!" Jongin kembali memberontak. Sangat keras hingga pergelangan tangannya merah.

"Kubilang ka—

 _ **DUAGH!**_

 **.**

.

 **.**

.

 **.**  
 **RnR?**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 ** _balik lagi. Dengan ravi sebagai bintang tamu. Hahah dih siapa ya? Kenapa coba muncul tiba"? Tebak lah. :'v makasih buat author_** ** _Jongyeolin di aff yg uda update ff bad romance ama sway me. aku tau kamu org vietnam jadi km gk bakal tau aku ucap apa hehe. makasih uda ngasih ide hoho. dan readers semuanya.. Makasih juga uda baca, review, kritik serta saran kalian. yang gk bisa disebut satu-satu :,D  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love BEFORE-AFTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai slight! Chankai (gs)**

 **Others ::**

 **ByunBaek/ GS**

 **KwonYul**

 **T+ /masih aman/**

 **DontLike..DontRead!**

 **Be goodReaders.. :'D**

* * *

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I can't breathe**  
(Aku tak bisa bernafas)

 **A boy like you gets what she wants**  
(Seorang lelaki seperti mu selalu mendapatkan apa  
yang diinginkan)

 **When he wants it**  
(Disaat dia menginginkannya)

 **You're so out of my league**  
(Kau begitu jauh berbeda denganku)

 **Out of my league**  
(Berbeda denganku)

 **I show you no emotion**  
(Aku tak menunjukkan perasaan ku)

 **Don't let you see what you're doin' to me**  
(Tak ku biarkan kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun berlari menerjang pria tinggi dengan memberinya bogem mentah di rahang kanan. Ravi—siapapun itu, Sehun tidak mengizinkan orang ini berbuat aneh pada Jongin. Dia menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam mencari gadis itu lalu tak sengaja menemukannya disini.

Sehun tidak mengelak bahwa dia marah. Dia menatap sinis pada Jongin yang membantu pria itu berdiri. _Seriously_ , _apa gadis ini bodoh?_

" _Wow_ , _dude_? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ravi memegangi rahangnya, dia meringis saat berbicara. Dia tidak menyangka akan dipukul seperti tadi oleh orang asing. Disampingnya, Jongin hanya menatap lurus Sehun.

"Dan siapa kau, menyentuh istriku." Ujar Sehun menatap tajam Ravi. Dia mengabaikan pandangan Jongin yang sedikit terkejut terhadap perkataannya.

"Apa? Istrimu? Kau bercanda?" Ravi menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian. Dia tertawa remeh, menatap Sehun seolah pria itu telah membuat lelucon.

"—Kai, itu benar? Kau sudah.." Jongin mengalihkan pandangan menjauhi dua pasang mata pria yang tengah menatapnya mengintimidasi. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana—kau.."

"..Jawab Kai! Brengsek!" Jongin memejamkan matanya mendengar bentakkan Ravi. Tidak pria itu hanya tidak mengerti. Dia ingin menjelaskan tapi nyatanya dia tak melakukan apa-apa selain menunduk menatap lantai.

Sehun menatap Jongin datar. Mungkin dia benar bodoh, dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Hanya menunduk. Dia alih melirik Ravi, "Pergilah. Sekarang juga. Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu." mengangkat kepala, menantang Ravi untuk balas menatap.

Ravi tidak menghiraukan Sehun, dia kembali menatap Jongin. Kedua matanya bergerak panik mencari fokus untuk bisa bertukar pandang dengan Jongin. Tapi Gadis itu mendorongnya, memberi jarak.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskanku untuk menikah dengan pria seperti dia? Kai-Jongin! Jawab ak—Khh!"

Sehun muak,dia menarik kerah Ravi. Membawa pukulan lain di area rusuk. "Terima kenyataanmu bung." dan satu lagi di di perut.

Sehun menghempas tubuh Ravi ke lantai, tak menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat pria tinggi itu berlari pincang menjauh. Dia mendengus. Orang gila, bagaimana bisa Jongin pernah berkencan dengan orang seperti itu? Gadis itu bisa saja mendapat tamparan jika bukan karena kebetulan Sehun menemukannya.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya ragu, dia terus menunduk bahkan saat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya berjalan kembali ke keramaian mall. Dia beberapa kali menoleh kebelakang berharap punggung pria tadi masih dapat dilihat. Tapi dia harus kecewa.. Pria itu sudah pergi. Dan mungkin mereka takkan bertemu lagi.

"Sehun.."

"Siapa itu tadi?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang berbicara tanpa bertatap muka.

"Ra—"

" _Gzz_ , Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Jangan menghilang seperti tadi. Aku harus menjelaskan apa pada orang tuamu nanti? Hah?" Jongin menutup mulutnya perlahan, urung untuk bertanya. Dia memperhatikan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"..Kau dengar ?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, "I-iya." lalu menunduk lagi saat Sehun berhenti melangkah, menyempatkan diri menatap Jongin.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Jongin berbisik.

"Tidak masalah." Sehun menepuk kepala Jongin setelah memberinya satu senyum kecil yang sangat tipis. "Jangan mengulanginya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya kita membawa " gerutu Jongin dibelakang Sehun yang sedang memilih kerajinan kayu di kaca etalase.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Balas Sehun kesal. Dia menunjuk patung kayu yang terukir seperti gajah bergading buntung. Seorang pegawai perempuan tersenyum mengambil benda itu lalu membungkusnya dengan kertas dan memasukannya kedalam kotak.

Jongin memajukan bibir bawahnya kemudian ikut berjalan menuju kasir menunggu Sehun membayar. Jongin berdecak pelan menatap punggung Sehun dengan perasaan dongkol. _apa-apaan pria ini?_ Baru beberapa saat tadi dia sangat baik padanya.

Sekitar setengah jam Jongin hanya mengikuti Sehun keluar-masuk pertokoan. Dari pakaian pria sampai ke toko barang antik. Tapi tidak sekalipun pria ini bertanya dia ingin membeli apa. Bukankah dia yang memberi ide berbelanja?

Jongin merengut samar, menatap lantai dengan ekspresi lucu namun saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, dengan segera gadis itu merubah ekspresinya.

Sehun menyodorkan beberapa kantong plastik pada Jongin, sedangkan gadis itu menerimanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Beri pada ibu dan ayah. Mereka menyukai pernak-pernik tua kan?" Jongin berkedip dan dengan sedikit tergagap dia menyahut. "Y-ya..err terima kasih."

Sehun mengangguk, setelah keluar dari toko dia melonggokkan kepalanya kesegala arah mencari papan arah. Dia memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk lanjut berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku lelah.." Sehun tidak berhenti berjalan walau Jongin telah mengeluh. Serius ya, ini sudah lantai teratas. Dengan terpaksa dia kembali mengikuti Sehun dengan lari kecil. "A! Tunggu aku."

Sehun berhenti berjalan, maka Jongin ikut berhenti. Dia berdiri disamping Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Dia mendongak melihat tulisan di atas pintu toko, _Blairec'_ s. Hm, nama itu terdengar seperti merk pakaian wanita? Oh! Apa jangan-jangan Sehun akan membelikannya sesuatu?

Akibat pikirannya Jongin langsung menatap Sehun berharap. Ya, dia bersyukur jika Sehun punya kesadaran diri dengan membelinya sedikit pakaian. Karena dia boss nya. Pria itu yang memegang uang sedangkan dirinya hanya memiliki won, sialnya dia tak membawa credit card.

"Pandanganmu mengganggu. Hentikan." Sehun melirik Jongin datar. Dia lalu masuk disambut beberapa karyawan berseragam yang mungil dan berwajah lokal. Mereka mengucap selamat datang dengan bahasa Thailand. Jongin dengan kikuk mengangguk membalas senyum para karyawan itu kemudian berlari menyusul Sehun.

Sehun tidak menampilkan satupun ekspresi namun kedua telinganya memerah. Oh ayolah, ini toko khusus wanita. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan melihat beberapa potong pakaian dalam wanita di sini. Tapi dia terpaksa. Jika tidak pun dia bersumpah takkan memasuki jenis toko seperti ini lagi.

"Sehun.."Keluh Jongin kehabisan nafas ,datang membungkuk memegangi lutut. Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung, kenapa gadis ini berpeluh?

"Kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tak bersalah. Melihat itu Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya kesal, dia mendesis tapi tidak berniat mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada pria menyebalkan didepannya.

"Lupakan saja. Kenapa kita disini? Kau mau membelikanku sesuatu ya?" Senyum Jongin mengembang, dia tidak bisa menahan persaan menggelitik di perutnya. Dia menatap Sehun antusias.

"Tidak."

"Ha?" Wajah Jongin yang semua terlihat senang kini secara perlahan berubah blank, dia menatap tidak mengerti pada tampang datar suaminya.

"Aku membelikan baekhyun. Bisa bantu aku memilihkannya? Kalian kan sama perempuan." Jongin menurunkan bahunya lesu, merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa selain kata 'Oh' sebagai balasan.  
Menahan kekesalannya, Jongin menunjuk bagian dress dan rak berisis tumpukan kaos.

"Kurasa Baekhyun menyukai _Dress_ selutut atau kaos _oversize_?" Sehun mengangguk tidak meragukan selera Jongin yang menyamai Baekhyun. Mereka punya kesukaan yang sama jadi dia takkan heran jika Jongin tau apa yang dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Ambil apa saja yang menurutmu akan disukai Baekhyun." Jongin hanya mengangguk, menitipkan kantong plastik nya pada Sehun lalu berjalan menuju seorang pegawai dengan rambut blonde.

Sehun menaruh kantong-kantong itu dimeja tunggu dekat kamar ganti. Dia duduk disana memainkan game ponsel dari aplikasi Line. Atau sekedar mengirim kata _'missU, Love'_ pada akun Line Baekhyun. Dia terus menatap layar ponsel tanpa menyadari Jongin tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

* * *

 **'**

 **'**

 **.**

 **Hoping so bad that you'll let me in**  
(ku) sangat berharap bahwa kau kan biarkanku masuk

 **I'm at your feet waiting for you**  
Ada menunggu di hadapanmu

 **I've got time and nothing to lose**  
Waktuku banyak dan takkan gagal

 **There are times when I believe in you**  
Ada saat ketika aku percaya padamu

 **These moments when I feel close to you**  
Ada waktu ketika aku merasa dekat denganmu

 **There are times that I think I am yours**  
Ada kala ketika aku mengira aku milik mu

 **though many times I feel unsure**  
Meskipun sering aku merasa tak yakin

 **There's something you don't understand**  
Ada sesuatu yang tak kau pahami

 **I want to be your woman.**  
Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin bertanya pada pegawai asing dengan bahasa inggris, sekedar menanyakan beberapa jenis pakaian yang cocok dengan deskripsi Baekhyun. Jongin adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan baik.

Walau kadang ia terlihat acuh dan tidak pernah perduli.. Jauh dari itu, sebenarnya Jongin selalu tepat menebak pribadi orang yang ditemuinya. Tak terkecuali kekasih-kekasih Sehun. Yuri dan Baekhyun.

" _What is she look like_?" tanya pegawai itu ramah. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, membayangkan rupa Byun Baekhyun.

"Mm, _i thought that She has long brown wavy hair, beautiful slanted eyes, petite body and cute face._.?" Ucap Jongin menimbang-nimbang apa benar dia baru saja menyebutkan kelebihan Baekhyun. Ah ini membuatnya gila. Dia tak terlalu pandai berbicara bahasa inggris.

Pegawai bermata biru kelam itu mengatakan jika dia harus mencoba dengan dress. Jongin mengangguk lalu berterima kasih. Dari awal memang Jongin ingin mengambil dress putih bercorak _florist_ di ujungnya, yang dipajang di depan kaca etalase. Sepengetahuannya,dre ss itu semacam sabrina _dress_. Baekhyun akan anggun jika memakainya,setidaknya itu hanya pendapat. Potongannya tidak terlalu pendek karena itu _dress_ kasual. Jadi cocok saja dipakai kekasih Sehun yang cerewet itu.

Jongin bergumam, membayangkan jika Baekhyun memakai dress itu. Bahu gadis sempit Baekhyun akan terlihat manis dengan lengan mini dari dress itu. Juga err.. Itu Sedikit mengekspos area bahu. Mm, multifungsi—mungkin bisa saja Baekhyun akan menggunakannya untuk menggoda Sehun atau pesta? Kencan ?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Jongin berjengit merasakan kepalanya ditoyor pelan dari belakang. Dia berbalik mendapati Sehun tengah berkacak pinggan menatapnya malas.

"—sudah mendapat sesuatu?" Jongin mengangguk cepat, menunjukkan beberapa potong _Skirt dress_ dan kaos _oversize_ pink di lengannya.

"Pergi ke kamar ganti dan mencobanya." Sehun mendorong bahu Jongin memasuki kamar ganti, pria itu tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang gelagapan saat dirinya mengunci pintu.

"Se-sehun..kenapa kau juga masuk?" Cicit Jongin merasa terpojok. Kenapa pria ini ikut masuk ke dalam? Dasar buaya mesum! Pria tua mesum!

Jongin menarik gagang pintu, menariknya agar terbuka dan dia bisa pergi dari sepetak ruang sempit ini. Tapi dia lupa Sehun yang menguncinya, dia menoleh pada Sehun kesal. Menengadahkan tangan meminta benda kecil yang di pegang Sehun.

"Cepat ganti."

"Ya! Bagaimana aku bisa ganti jika kau disini."

Sehun menampilkan tampang polos, "Oh ya? Kau lupa, kita sudah menikah?" Pria itu memperlihatkan jari nya yang dibulat cincin perak.

"Kubilang keluar!" Sehun menutup kedua telinganya sebab Jongin berteriak disampingnya.

"Aish—baiklah aku keluar." Sehun membuka pintu gusar lalu keluar.  
Jongin mendengus, menatap cermin didepannya. Matanya membulat, lalu tak lama menutupi kedua pipinya panik. Pipinya memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga. "Astaga, aku demam?"

Sehun berjalan menuju etalase, menunjuk dress putih yang tidak diketahui apa namanya. Yang jelas tidak terlalu pendek dan mengekspos bagian bahu. Dia bertanya pada kasir, menanyakan harga. Dia mengangguk mengatakan dia membeli dress tersebut lalu menyuruh sang kasir agar dress itu di taruh disebuah kotak agar mudah dibawa.

"Thanks." kasir itu mengangguk tersenyum melihat isyarat tutup mulut dari sang customer pria. Toko sedang ramai, tidak sedikit remaja perempuan yang menoleh pada Sehun seolah ingin tahu. Tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak terlalu perduli, dia bergegas kembali ke kamar rias menunggu Jongin untuk keluar dengan salah satu dress untuk Baekhyun.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, didalam Jongin mengigit bibirnya ragu menatap bayangnya sendiri di cermin. Dia memakai salah satu dress yang dibelikan Sehun untuk Baekhyun. Dress ini berwarna merah pudar, dan ini sangat bagus. Tapi sepertinya terlihat buruk saat Jongin yang memakainya.

Jongin membuka pintu, segera keluar dengan wajah menekuk dan kepala tertunduk menjauhi pandangan Sehun yang seolah menelanjanginya. Dia tak suka jenis pakaian ini, dia tak terbiasa lengannya terbuka. Tidak terlalu nyaman.

"Masuk, cepat lepas itu." Usir Sehun membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun dongkol.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ganti pakaianmu,sudah kubayar semua. Kita pergi."

Jongin membanting pintu kamar ganti, rasanya Sehun sama sekali tidak menghargai dirinya. Padahal pria itu sendiri yang meminta nya agar mencoba dress itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal dan kecewa. Oh tunggu, bukankah ini biasa? Sejak awal mereka memang seperti ini. Jika dipikir untuk apa Jongin kecewa tidak mendapat komentar apapun dari Sehun.

Siapa dirinya hingga berpikir jika Sehun mulai berubah? Istri? Mereka akan bercerai tidak lama lagi.

Jongin menatap dirinya di cermin, dia pun tertawa sarkas—mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Dasar bodoh."

* * *

Mereka berjalan beriringan, melintasi etalase yang memajang perhiasan khas pengerajin Thailand. Sejak keluar dari toko pakaian wanita, Jongin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Gadis itu hanya berjalan mengikuti Sehun. Dia menatap beberapa kali pada etalase-etalase yang berisi kalung serta gelang perak. Sangat cantik tapi dia enggan meminta.

Jongin tak menyadari jika pria disampingnya tengah memandangnya ingin tahu.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, lantas menekuk bibirnya keatas membentuk n dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dia memuji selera Jongin. Perhiasan itu tidak terlalu mahal dalam mata uang won. Sehun juga menyadari penyebab gadis ini jadi pendiam tiba-tiba. Pasti karena ucapannya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Jongin menoleh, menggeleng lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin mengangguk. Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, "Apa kau sedang marah padaku?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar Jongin menyahut, "Ya."

"Kenapa?" Jongin berhenti berjalan, menghadap pada Sehun dengan wajah luar biasa kesal.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya?" tanya gadis itu ketus. Sehun menatapnya terhibur, lebih baik daripada melihat gadis itu jadi pendiam yang aneh. Pria itu terkekeh, memberi isyarat mengikuti nya untuk kesekian kali. Jongin mendengus tapi tetap berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka memasuki grand store, nama yang aneh untuk toko perhiasan di tengah mall. Jongin tersihir saat memasukinya. Kedua mata nya berbinar akibat pantulan lampu serta bermacam perhiasan perak. Dia tanpa sadar berjalan memisah dari Sehun yang tampak berbincang dengan seorang pria tambun berstelan jas.

"Wah.."Dia tahu ini memalukan, dia sudah besar di tanah menara eiffel berada. Dimana negara itu dikenal dunia dengan julukan negara ter-fashionable. Tapi Jongin tetap lah seorang gadis asia. Dia tetap mengagumi barang-barang indah walaupun itu berharga murah.

Jongin mengamati kalung dengan liontin berhias rubi. Liontinnya berbentuk bulan sabit. Design kalung itu terlihat sederhana, hampir seperti kalung biasa tapi nyatanya Jongin tersenyum menatapi benda bernilai puluhan _**baht**_ —mata uang Thailand. Seorang karyawati pendek menghampiri Jongin, dia menjelaskan bahwa bulan sabit adalah suatu simbol dari salah satu cerita rakyat Thailand. Pembuatnya kebetulan adalah seorang veteran perang yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Jongin berdecak kagum. Oh bagaimana karyawati ini tahu jika Jongin adalah turis?

"Oh,eum. _Thanks_?" Karyawati itu mengangguk sekilas disertai senyum pro lalu berjalan menuju pelanggang wanita lain.

Sehun memperhatikan Wajah Jongin, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu seperti terpesona menatap sebuah kalung di lemari kaca. Dia berjalan mendekat, menunjuk kaca kalung tersebut.

"Kau ingin kubelikan ini?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin tersadar. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya mengenali suara _husky_ yang baru saja menegurnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak usah." Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Jongin berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak mau membeli oleh-oleh?" Sehun menarik bahu Jongin agar berhenti menunggunya bukan malah berjalan semakin cepat.

"Tidak.."Jongin menunduk, "ah maksudku..ya" Ulang nya pelan menjauhi pandangan mengejek Sehun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak meminta sesuatu? Bodoh."

Jongin merengut samar, menyembunyikan kedongkolannya pada nada ucapan Sehun yang mulai menyebalkan. Gadis itu melempar tatapan tajam lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Dia membuang muka, tak ingin memberikan Sehun jawaban.

"Aku akan membelikannya. Tunggu disini."

Jongin mengerjap, memandang punggung Sehun yang pergi menuju seorang kasir. Gadis itu memandang kurang mengerti. Sejujurnya dia bingung. Sangat bingung tanpa tahu harus apa untuk menanggapi pribadi Sehun yang selalu berubah. Tangannya terangkat meremas kain pakaian di bagian dada—menyadari jika debaran didalam sana tidak berhenti berdetak cepat.

Jongin menunduk sekilas, mendapati Sehun telah berdiri didepannya menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang biru. Pria itu tersenyum, sangat tipis walaupun Jongin tidak yakin apa itu benar Senyuman. Dia berjalan pelan mengikuti lagi punggung Sehun seperti orang linglung. Terus menatap bodoh pada punggung tegap itu.

 _Sebenarnya.. Aku ini kenapa?_

Satu tanya, tanpa jawaban. Jongin menyadari laju detak dalam dirinya kian cepat.

* * *

"Ukh, aku akan merindukan kalian. Jongin! Jangan lupa mengirim email!"

Jongin tertawa setelah mendapat pelukan erat dari Yuri. Mereka akan _Check_ - _out_ dari Hotel dan langsung diantar _taxi_ ke bandara. Sehun berdiri memegang dua koper,satu miliknya dan yang lain milik Jongin.

"Iya." keduanya mengangguk membalas Yuri seperti anak kecil yang menurut. Yuri terkekeh.

"Tunggu aku, sekitar dua hari lagi tugas ku disini selesai. Aku akan menyusul kalian." sekali lagi, Yuri menarik Jongin untuk dipeluk erat bak gadis itu adalah boneka teddy bear. Kulit tan mereka bersentuhan, jadi terlihat seolah mereka saudara kakak beradik. Tak lama Yuri berbalik antusias, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan ceria seperti biasa.

"Sehuuun, kau juga. Jangan menghabis kan banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun. _Arra_?" Sehun mengangguk,memberi gadis tan itu satu senyum kecil. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendapat ciuman selamat tinggal.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya canggung, suasana terasa _awkward_ setelah mendengar walau pelan.. dia mendengar Yuri sempat melengguh. Gadis itu memutuskan menunggu di _Lobby_ , dia berpamitan namun hanya dibalas deheman pendek dari Sehun.

Mereka sampai di bandara incheon tepat pukul sembilan malam. Keadaan bandara di malam hari ternyata tak jauh berbeda saat di siang hari. Selalu ramai dan sesak.

Jongin melihat seorang melambai, itu Onew. Dia melirik Sehun yang memasang tampang dinginnya. Mereka berjalan menuju pria yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar menyambut mereka.

"Bagaimana bulan madu nya, _boss_?"

"Diam kau." Onew langsung mengunci mulutnya melihat tatapan dingin dari Sehun. Dia berpikir Boss nya sedang memiliki mood buruk. Seperkian detik, dia melirik Jongin—perempuan yang dinikahi _bossnya_. Wah, Jongin lebih terlihat cantik dari yang sebelumnya.

Onew merebut koper dan tas ransel Jongin tiba-tiba, dia memberi cengiran pada nya "Biar kubawakan, Nyonya Oh."

"Milikku juga. Jangan lupa yang dibelakang." Sehun melempar kopernya pada Onew, beruntung pria itu berhasil menangkapnya. Onew menengok kebelakang sepasang itu ingin tahu, dia meneguk ludah. Itu adalah kereta dorong. Diatasnya terdapat banyak tumpukan kotak dan kantong. Mungkin itu buah tangan mereka dari bulan madu. Entahlah.. Bagaimana bisa dia membawa semua barang-barang ini sendiri? Ah _boss_ nya Payah.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil perusahaan, ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Setibanya di apartemen, Sehun langsung memasuki kamarnya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Jongin dan bawahannya, Onew. Dengan canggung Jongin membungkuk mengucap terima kasih. Melihat raut manis itu Onew tidak bisa menutupi pipinya yang merona. Pria itu tertawa garing menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Terima kasih, sekarang kau bisa pulang. Maafkan Sehun, dia mungkin hanya lelah." Ucap Jongin formal dibalas anggukan.

"Y-ya, Sama-sama. Aku.. Selamat malam." pamit Onew kikuk seraya berjalan keluar. Jongin menutup pintu, dia menarik koper Sehun terlebih dulu. Membawa benda itu kedepan pintu kamar suaminya. Dia mengetuk, menunggu dua menit untuk terbuka.

Terlihat Sehun dengan setelan piyama sutra berwarna hitam. Jongin mengira mungkin dia mengganggu Sehun. Dia menyerahkan koper Sehun tanpa banyak bicara, tak yakin juga ucapannya akan ditanggapi.

Sehun menarik masuk kopernya, tanpa memperdulikan Jongin dia membanting pintu tepat diwajah gadis itu.

Jongin terkejut sampai memejamkan matanya erat. Setelah beberapa detik dia berani membuka kedua maniknya. Dia berkedip menampilkan raut antara kecewa dan bingung. Kecewa karena Sehun telah kembali menjadi Sehun yang dingin. Bingung karena kini perasaannya terasa ngilu didalam.

Jongin menunduk, melangkah satu langkah kebelakang. Dia menatap pintu pinus kamar Sehun kosong, mengulas senyum miring yang samar di bibir plumnya. Walau tak mengerti penyebab Sehun yang seperti ini, Jongin sebenarnya ingin bertanya. Tapi.. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka akan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Saling acuh dan bertindak salah satunya tidak memiliki eksistensi.

Jongin memikirkan itu semua merasa ragu. Kenapa dia merasa kecewa? Apa ada alasan khusus untuk merasa seperti ini? Sekali lagi Jongin melempar pandangan bingung pada pintu didepannya.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" bisiknya pada angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **p.s ::**

 ** _Dorrrr! 3k+ yeeah! Naik dua k. Hihi ngerjain sekitr 5 hari an. Ternyata susah ya kalau mau bikin ff pake panjang K nya 5-8. Salut sama author boomie yang ffnya panjang-panjang memuaskan(?) XD._**  
 ** _Banyak yg terjadi di awal tahun 2016. Buat Jongin yg habis ultah jan lupa mimpiin aa thehun xD. Buat Sehun yang katanya dating sama Chanyeol, mohon kalian berdua jangan selingkuh dari Nini kami :'' xv ( becanda. Plis ini alay)_**

 ** _Buat reader yg masih setia baca ff saya. Makasih untuk beberapa supportnya. Untuk Cute yg review buat ff Make You Miss Me- Sehun Vers Itu bakal di undur :'' (sorry) tapi bakal di post kok. ok cuma segitu. Bingung mau apa lg. Makasih. ^^_**

 ** _TFYR3_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love BEFORE-AFTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#10**

 **SehunKai(GS)Chanyeol !Slight**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Marriage AU**

 **T+/PG-15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DontLike, DontRead!**

 **.**

 **Be good Readers..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Jongin menekan bel, terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Dia menunduk memainkan ujung sepatu. Hari ini dia pergi mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya, melepas rindu sekalian memberikan benda yang dibelikan Sehun untuk mereka.

 _Ah, Sehun.._

"Oh? Jongin? Putri kecilku..masuklah."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar panggilan masa kecilnya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dia memeluk dan mencium pipi sang ibu lalu menarik wanita itu duduk di sofa. Wanita yang sangat bahagia saat mendengar dia menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Wanita ini tak tahu apa yang disembunyikannya dengan Sehun. Kira-kira apa yang dirasakan ibunya saat melihat keserasian palsu diantara mereka?

Jongin menatap kedua mata ibunya, disana ada lekukan bulan sabit sama sepertinya. Yang akan terbentuk kala mereka tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu tersenyum, menyesal membohongi ibunya.

"Ah! Ibuu..Aku merindukanmu." rengek Jongin tiba-tiba seraya menangkup pipi ibunya. Nyonya Kim tertawa, menarik pelan hidung anaknya sayang.

"Aku juga, mana Sehun? Suami mu itu pasti bekerja. Ya kan?" Jongin mengangguk membuat Nyonya Kim menghela nafas pelan. Wanita itu kecewa tidak dapat bertemu menantu nya. Jongin dapat menebaknya.

Jongin buru-buru mengulurkan barang yang dipegangnya, "Sehun membelikan kalian barang antik di sana kemarin. Em, semoga ibu suka katanya."

Jongin melihat sendiri bagaimana raut ibunya berubah saat mendengar nama Sehun. Sejenak Jongin berpikir, kenapa harus sesenang itu?

"Wah? Ayahmu pasti suka. Bilang padanya, terima kasih ya?" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Dia memejamkan matanya saat tangan halus ibunya mengelus pipinya lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya. Saat ibunya beralih mencubit pipinya, Jongin tertawa.

"Ibu, sudah. aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu?" Manja Jongin menggoyangan lengan ibunya, beliau tertawa pelan gemas melihatnya.

"Baiklah, jangan nakal ya?"

"Ah iya-iya. Cerewet."

Mereka pergi ke dapur, Jongin duduk di kursi kayu mengamati punggung renta ibunya. Wanita itu mengambil beberapa lauk dari lemari es kemudian berlari kecil menghidupkan kompor. Jongin tersenyum. Dia memangku dagu pada sandara kursi.

"Apa kau masih belum belajar memasak, sayang?" Jongin meringis mendengar koreksi Ibunya.

"Err.. Ya?" terdengar decakan, Jongin tersenyum menemukan kepala ibu nya menggeleng kesal. Ibunya menoleh sekilas memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Kau sudah menikah. Kau mau memberi makan Sehun apa? Hm?"

"Kami memesan makanan, ibu." balas Jongin pelan. Dia senang mendengar ibunya mulai berbicara panjang-lebar karena ucapannya barusan. Hal yang tidak didapatkannya selama sebulan setelah menikah.

Jongin beranjak mendekat, "Ibuu, boleh aku menginap?" tanyanya setelah melingkarkan lenganya pada perut Nyonya Kim. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" Suara lembut ibunya mengundang kabut di manik Jongin. Dia diam tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa hm? Kalian kan baru pulang bulan ma—"

"Ibu.." Potong Jongin berbisik, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada." Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher ibunya. Dia menangis tanpa suara saat merasakan elusan sayang di rambutnya.

 _'Tidak ada apa-apa..'_

* * *

 **I'm so scared that you will see**  
 _( aku sangat takut kau akan melihat )_

 **All the weakness inside of me**  
 _( semua kelemahan dalam diriku )_

 **I'm so scared of letting go**  
 _( aku sungguh takut pada melepaskan sesuatu )_

 **That the pain I've hide will show**  
 _( Luka yang selama ini ku sembunyikan akan diketahui )_

 **I know you want to hear me speak**  
 _( aku tahu kau ingin mendengarku berbicara )_

 **But I'm afraid that if I start to**  
 **I'll never stop**  
 _( tapi aku takut jika itu terjadi aku mungkin takkan berhenti )_

* * *

Jongin pergi menggunakan taksi, menatap kosong luar kaca mobil. Dia melihat anak-anak sekolahan pulang dengan senyum ceria. Mentari sore hari ini terasa sedikit berawan, mungkin nanti malam akan turun hujan. Pikiran membawanya mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya sebelum ia pulang dari sana.

Wanita itu memberi nasihat padanya agar masalah sekecil apapun dengan Sehun harus dibicarakan. Dia berkata, akan sayang sekali jika mereka pasangan baru bertengkar pada bulan pertama pernikahan. Itu akan menjadi pertanda buruk. Jongin mendengus mengejek pada dirinya.

"ibu..kau hanya tak tahu." gumam nya pelan.

"Berhenti pak." ucap gadis itu kala gedung apartemennya telah terlihat. Dia membayar setelah itu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia pun menunggu denting lift terbuka lalu dengan segera menekan tombol ke enam, lantai dimana apartemen Sehun ada.

Keadaan lift sangat sesak, dia menjadi orang terakhir yang memasukinya. Bahunya berdesakan dengan beberapa penghuni gedung ini. Ada beberapa wajah familiar, Jongin ingat mereka ada tetangga Sehun. Mereka adalah keluarga berkewarganegaraan inggris yang menetap cukup lama di korea. Hanya tiga kali Jongin pernah bercakap dengan mereka, itupun dia dekat hanya dengan sang bungsu mereka—yang kebetulan umurnya dua tahun dibawah Jongin.

"Hai _nunna_?" Jongin menoleh, melempar senyum ramah.

"Oh hai kau."

Bungsu mereka bernama Vernon, pemuda itu mempunyai wajah tampan. Jongin tak begitu heran mendapati dua-tiga gadis pernah masuk apartemen mereka. Dia yakin itu penggemar Vernon. Meski begitu Jongin sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri.

"Nunna, seperti nya ada pria tinggi mencarimu tadi. Siapa dia?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Siapa?" Vernon menggidikkan bahunya tidak tahu, lalu mengacuhkan Jongin dengan lanjut memainkan game ponsel.

"Ash, dasar kau.." kesal Jongin melirik pemuda disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin mengguncang bahu pria jangkung yang tengah meringkuk didepan pintu apartemennya. Pria itu reflek langsung berdiri menatap antusias Jongin.

"Ah, Jongin?"

"Bodoh.. Ayo masuk."

Jelas saja Jongin bingung mendapati Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul disini. Dia khawatir jika yang ditemui Chanyeol bukan dirinya melainkan Sehun. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?

Jongin menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sofa, membawakannya teh melati hangat dari dapur. Dia lalu mendudukkan diri menghadap Chanyeol. Dia terus menatap menuntut pada pria bertelinga lebar yang kini tengah menyeduh teh yang dibuatnya.

"Tau darimana kau alamatku?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan senyuman lebar, " rahasia." jawabnya membuat Jongin kesal.

"Kenapa kesini?" Jongin kembali bertanya, kebingungannya tidak bisa hilang melihat raut kelewat senang Chanyeol. Dia mengenal Chanyeol sangat lama, apapun maksud pria ini..Jongin yakin hanyalah karena alasan sepele.

"Aku merindukanmu." balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduhnya, Jongin mengalihkan pandangan. Tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya mengingat rasa bersalah nya karena pernah melukai pria baik seperti nya.

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat senyum menghampiri wajah Jongin. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan nya saat melihat Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana bulan madu mu?"

Jongin mengerang, memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan. Dia tak suka mengingatnya, "Buruk."

Chanyeol tertawa memegang tangan Jongin agar berhenti memukulinya, tidak.. Ini tidak sakit. "Dan mana oleh-olehku?" Dia menengadahkan tangannya meminta barang yang dijanjikan Jongin padanya kemarin. Lewat twitter, Jongin mengiriminya banyak foto menyenangkan disana.

Jongin berlari ke kamar, mengambil beberapa kantong kertas lalu membawanya pada atas telapak tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu terperangah, geli melihat Jongin yang menunggu kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Terima kasih." Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali duduk. Mereka mulai bercanda seperti biasa, namun terkadang hanya Jongin yang terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda Chanyeol.

"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh, menatap tanda tanya pada Chanyeol yang kini memberinya raut heran.

"Kau sedikit pendiam hari ini." komentar pria itu. Jongin tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh pelan. Dia menghiraukan tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan melubangi kepalanya.

Detik berjalan, tak terasa jarum jam menujuk angka 8 malam. Jongin tergelak, dia menatap cemas Chanyeol. Sehun akan pulang sebentar lagi. Dan dia masih tak mau mereka berdua bertemu.

"Chan!"

Chanyeol ditarik Jongin menuju pintu dengan langkah terburu, pria itu memasang wajah bingung yang ketara. "Apa? Hey! Kenapa?" Pria itu mengguncang bahu Jongin, mencoba membuat gadis itu sadar dan kembali tenang.

Jongin terus menengok jam dinding di dalam, "Kau harus pulang." tatap Jongin lurus. Chanyeol menggeleng, dia memberi Jongin tatapan protes. Dia masih ingin berbicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin mengerang kesal, "Chanyeol!"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, dia tidak menerima perilaku Jongin yang seperti ini. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu.

Jongin menggeleng lanjut mendorong punggung tegap itu keluar pintu, tapi nyatanya pria itu menahan nya dengan kedua tangan di tembok.

"Yeol!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol menoleh kesal, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aa! Sakit!" Jongin memukul bahu Chanyeol keras melampiaskan kekesalannya. Walau kawannya itu memekik kesakitan, Jongin tidak perduli melainkan terus memukul Chanyeol lebih keras.

"Aku pulang." Pintu terbuka dari luar, mengeluarkan bunyi khas. Terlihat pria tinggi lainnya memasuki ruangan, namun terhalang dua orang. Dia berucap dengan dingin.

Kedua sahabat itu menoleh, salah satunya membulat lucu. Jongin berhenti memukuli Chanyeol, dan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. Lain dengan Jongin, Chanyeol menatap tajam pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun dari artikel yang dibaca nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kini yang dilakukannya adalah penilaian kecil. Pria pucat didepannya memiliki tatapan tajam, Chanyeol mengakui jika artikel-artikel itu benar—Suami Jongin berwajah rupawan. Terlalu baby face di umur 30-an nya. Sial, Chanyeol berdecak sambil mengalihkan pandangan meremehkan.

 _'Jadi ini..Sehun?'_

Sehun hanya menatap dua manusia didepannya datar, saat itu Jongin. Sehun melempar tatapan dingin. Dia berjalan melewati mereka dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Jongin berbalik mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan matanya.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus pulang." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin agar gadis itu kembali terfokus padanya. Dia melihat anggukan kecil Jongin serta senyuman tipis yang sangat dirindukannya. Oh betapa ingin dia melihatnya setiap hari. Tapi dia sadar.. Jongin telah menikah. Meskipun dia tau gadis itu tidak menyukai suaminya. Tetap saja tak ada yang tau isi hati wanita.

Chanyeol membingkai wajah Jongin mendekat, saling menatap membalas tatapan bingung Jongin dengan senyum kecil.

"Jaga dirimu, _okay_?"

Jongin mengerjap, rasa panas menghampiri kedua pipinya. "Menjaga dari apa?" dia melihat Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Dia sangat tampan jika seperti itu.

"Dari suamimu." Canda Chanyeol mendapat rengutan dari Jongin.

"Ash.. Sana pulang." dengan kesal menyentak tangan Chanyeol lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi itu keluar. Mereka tertawa tanpa sebab kemudian saling melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat malam."

Jongin menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar, dia senang dengan kedatangan pria itu kesini. Walau hanya sebentar. Tak masalah besok atau lusa, dia akan balas berkunjung ke tempat Chanyeol. Dia melihat pungung itu menghilang dibalik pintu lift, Jongin menghembuskan nafas. Bahunya terasa berat dan ringan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Selamat malam juga, Yeol." Ucapnya pelan sebelum menutup pintu.

* * *

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin setelah melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sedang menonton tv dengan semangkuk popcorn di pangkuan. Sepertinya Sehun tidak mengganti seragam kerjanya. Kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan celana kain hitam di tungkainya. Well masih keren.

Sehun berjalan mendekat mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin gusar. Jongin merengut membuang muka ke layar tv karena Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

"Ya sudah!" Hening. Suara dentingan pedang dari film di televisi memenuhi ruangan. Mata Jongin menatap antusias tiap adegan di layar persegi di depannya tanpa menghiraukan manusia di sampingnya.

"Hei?" Kunyahan mulut Jongin terhenti mendengar suara berat Sehun. Dia berdehem menyahut.

Tapi lama tak ada balasan, membuat Jongin menoleh. Dia akan bertanya tapi urung melihat Sehun yang mengelus random bahu dan lehernya. Gadis itu mengerti, mungkin pria itu terlalu lelah hari ini. Mereka baru pulang kemarin, dia sadar pekerjaan Sehun tidak mungkin berkurang walau memiliki bawahan yang dapat diandalkan.

"Perlu bantuan?" Sehun melirik Jongin berminat namun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Dengan cepat Jongin menunjuk bahu Sehun.

"M-maksudku.. Itu bahu mu." gagap Jongin meralat perkataannya. Sehun tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk, turun dari sofa lalu duduk memunggungi Jongin. Dia menepuk bahunya menyuruh gadis itu cepat bertindak. Pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk dan beberapa masalah di tiga divisi membuat kepalanya serasa pecah.

"Uh, bahu mu kaku. Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Jongin mengumpat, tangannya memijat bahu Sehun dengan telaten. Dia belajar dari neneknya, sayang beliau sudah pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Investor_ sialan." gumam Sehun merenggangkan leher, dia merasakan bagaimana tangan Jongin menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. "Kau berguna juga." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu mengurus Vivi dan hewan peliharaanmu yang lain, me-laundry pakaianmu, memesakan makanan untuk kau makan." gerutu Jongin menatap tajam kepala Sehun. Dia merasa tersinggung atas ucapan suaminya, dia berucap seolah selama ini Jongin selalu merepotkan dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Meski begitu kedua tangannya tetap bergerak memijat-mijat bahu beralih ke lengan kanan Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, bertemu tatap dengan mata bulat Jongin. Pijatan di lengannya terhenti. "Siapa tadi?"

Dia yakin melihat Jongin merona samar, "Chanyeol?" manis.

Sehun berdehem, dia memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Jongin. Gadis yang dinikahinya sebulan yang lalu, gadis yang sejak pertama bertemu sudah dibencinya, juga gadis yang selalu membantu menyiapkan kebutuhannya.

Jongin menunduk, "dia sahabatku. Kenapa?"

Sehun menatap bibir Jongin diatasnya, mengkhilap akibat cahaya tv didepan mereka. Jika diingat sudah dua kali dia mencium bibir penuh itu. "Menunduklah lagi." perintahnya tanpa sebab, jauh dari topik.

Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut, dia menundukkan kepalanya sampai hanya berjarak sejengkal dari kepala Sehun yang mendongak.

"Seperti ini?"

"Hm ya."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, membawanya melingkar di tengkuk Jongin. Dia menekan tengkuk itu agar lebih mendekat.

"Pak tua!" pekik Jongin dengan suara berbisik. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya lagi. Suara nya hampir hilang karena keterkejutannya.

Jongin menahan kepalanya agar berhenti bergerak, bahkan keningnya hampir bertemu leher pucat Sehun. Dia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Hanya satu ciuman."

 _Kiss_

Sehun menempelkan bibir Jongin dengan miliknya, walaupun dengan posisi terbalik dia masih bisa mengulum bibir bawah Jongin. Dia menjilat permukaan bibir plum Jongin, bergumam merasakan rasa cherry disana.

Tangan Jongin berada di bahu Sehun, dia meremas kemeja pria itu saat bibir lain menyentuh miliknya. Terkadang Jongin tidak mengerti. Kenapa dengan Sehun atau hidupnya.. Kenapa dengan ini semua.

"Se— _umhh_.."

Walau Jongin telah memberontak kecil, ada perasaan aneh menguar di perutnya. Bibir tipis Sehun bergerak mengulum lalu mengigitnya keras. Dia memekik membuka belahan bibir nya hingga tanpa sadar—

" _Nghh_.."

Sehun mengelus tengkuk Jongin, membuat gadis itu melengguh pelan. Dia mengecup bibir itu sebelum melepas ciuman singkat mereka. Dia hampir melakukan sesuatu jika bukan karena akalnya masih waras.

Jongin menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik, dia tetap menunduk menatap Sehun yang kini ada dipangkuannya. "Kau.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Bangunkan aku jam dua belas nanti." potongnya dingin tak memperdulikan tatapan linglung Jongin.

Sebagai perempuan Jongin berhak bertanya, dan sekali lagi itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa kau sedang bermain denganku huh? Kenapa?" tanya nya pelan tak ingin membangunkan paras lelah suaminya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang kini berputar di kepala.

"Kenapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini kopi mu."

"Hm"

Jongin menatap jengah Sehun yang kini membingkai wajahnya dengan kacamata minus. Dia tampan, Chanyeol juga. Mereka tampan sekali jika memakai kacamata. Tapi untuk hal ini dia lebih memilih Chanyeol.

Jongin mendudukkan diri di lantai beralas karpet hitam, tepat disamping Sehun yang menatap layar laptop dengan wajah serius. Dia memandanginya dari samping. Dari rambut, mata dan garis hidung yang tinggi seperti itu.. Tak heran banyak wanita yang menyukai pria ini.

"Apa kau akan terus menatapku? Lebih baik kerjakan sesuatu yang berguna, Kim." Jongin tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya tentang Sehun. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya seolah dia adalah pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah.

"Maaf." Sehun mengangguk, menyeruput kopi di mug bergambar krong—milik Jongin. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menyukai tokoh karakter yang hanya bisa berbicara satu kata ini. Perihal bodoh. _Oh_ _ya_ , Jongin masih termasuk bocah.

"Kudengar kau mengambil jurusan management dulu." Jongin menoleh, mengumamkan kata 'ya' sebagai jawaban. Dia melihat Sehun memberinya beberapa kertas dalam map kuning.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku hanya mengetes. Sekarang baca itu."

Jongin kembali merengut tak suka diperintah seenaknya oleh Sehun. Meski begitu dia menurut, gadis itu menunduk. Membaca setiap lembar dengan teliti, terkadang mengangguk-angguk melihat kurva atau diagram di sana. Dia menoleh pada Sehun dan mengembalikan berkas itu di meja.

"Apa ada masalah dengan perusahaan?" Tanya Jongin, ia ikut menatap layar laptop lalu sekilas memperhatikan lagi raut wajah Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sambungnya kala mata tajam itu menatapnya. Dia baru kali ini melihat Sehun sangat lelah seperti sekarang. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

" _SQ enterprice_ ingin memutuskan kerja sama" dengus Sehun lalu mengumpat meremas rambutnya kesal.

Jongin mengambil kembali berkas yang ditaruhnya di atas meja, lalu membuka lembar kedua dan mulai membaca nya. "Sepertinya mereka investor tertinggi, apa kau tau alasan mereka?" dia terkejut melihat nominal angka yang terera.

"Tsk, mana kutahu." Jongin melirik Sehun dongkol, kenapa pria itu marah malah dilampiaskan padanya.

"Tapi kudengar presdir muda mereka bilang kalau perusahaan kita hanya berjalan ditempat. Bukan berarti tidak stabil. _Gez_ , brengsek." ralat Sehun lagi-lagi mengumpat. Jongin mengerjap menatap terperangah pada sosok baru Sehun. Woah, pria itu benar-benar sedang marah.

"Kita?" Sehun menatap datar Jongin.

"Kau tidak tau jika kau memiliki sebagian saham disana?" Mata Jongin membulat sempurna, ia menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Benarkah?" Mata sehun hanya berputar jengah. Dia mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

"E-em, biar ku lihat."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang kini mengamati laporan keuangan tahun ini lalu membandingkannya dengan laporan setiap bulan yang sudah ia print-out tadi. Wajah Jongin terlalu serius, membuat senyum samar hinggap di bibirnya.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin membuat pria itu mendekat.

" Err..mungkin memang keuntungan perusahaan termasuk dalam kategori stabil karena kita sama sekali tidak rugi. Hanya saja, untuk kenaikan 0,3 % dari tahun lalu, itu bukan prestasi yang luar biasa mengingat perekonomian negara juga menurun drastis tahun ini. maksudku, jika di bandingkan dengan kurs mata uang negara tahun lalu dan tahun ini dengan pendapatan perusahan tahun lalu dan tahun ini." ucapnya seraya membolak balik kertas putih di pangkuannya.

Ada banyak nominal angka, dia bisa menebaknya hanya dengan menghitung manual. Itu membuat Sehun sedikit kagum. Bertanya darimana gadis ini memperlajarinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kita tidak mengalami kerugian." tanyanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Hanya taktik untuk mengetes sampai mana Jongin akan berbicara.

"Kau benar. Tapi lihat.. Kita mengalami penurunan hingga 0.17% " Jongin memperlihatkan tabel serta kurva penjualan perusahaan per tahun pada Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk setuju tapi tidak memberikan tanggapan yang berarti.

"Kurasa presdir baru itu benar. Kita tidak mendatangkan keuntungan,dan mereka mungkin sedang mencari perusahaan lain untuk investasi." Ujar Sehun menutup laptopnya lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas khusus. Dia mengambil alih kertas di tangan Jongin, menumpuknya dengan berkas lain.

Jongin menatap Sehun cukup lama,sebelum satu ide terlintas. "Sehun!?"

Pria itu menoleh, dia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan meluncurkan produk baru? Pemanas ruangan? Kudengar tahun ini akan menjadi musim dingin terpanjang." Jongin berucap dengan antusias. Dia melihat Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bisa jadi? Kita bicarakan besok. Tidurlah. Dan terima kasih."

"Ah, sama-sama."

Senyum Jongin belum luntur, itu masih menghiasi wajahnya bahkan sampai ia berbaring si atas ranjangnya. Dia menutupi badannya dengan selimut tebal. Ada perasaan senang dan bangga setelah mengucapkan idenya pada Sehun.

Mendapat satu senyum dan kata terima kasih adalah hal sepele. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya aneh hingga hati nya meletup-letup kelewat senang.

" _Akhh_! Ya tuhan! Singkirkan dia!"pekik Jongin menutup seluruh tubunnya dengan selimut. Dia menyadari hal bodoh apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

" _Aaa_!" teriak Jongin tertahan bantal.

* * *

 **06.45**

Jongin keluar dari kamar nya, dengan mulut yang menguap keras. Setelah melihat jam, dia yakin Sehun sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jongin berjalan menuju dapur, memeriksa apa yang dijadikan pria itu sarapan.

"Hm?" setelah membuka tudung saji, mendapati dua lapis sandwitch disana di atas piring. Dia mengambil kertas yang tak jaih dari letak roti isi tadi. Dia tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Makan.**_

 _ **-S-**_

* * *

Jongin berdecih membacanya, "dia tidak manis."

Dia mengambil sandwitch itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Dia memakannya dengan hati yang mendadak merasa senang. Hmm. Entah darimana Sehun mendapatkan ini, rasanya sangat enak.

 _Drrt drrt_

" _Oh_! Halo?"

"I-ibu?" Jongin menelan gigitan terakhirnya. Dia hampir tersedak saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar.

"Ibu! Ups—"pekik Jongin tak sengaja, dia menutup mulutnya.

 _'Jongiin, Kenapa kalian tidak mengunjungi kami? Nenek Sehun sedang sakit sekarang.'_ rengek seseorang di sebrang sambungan.

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir di didepan pintu, "aa—ee itu.. Sehun. Sehun—dia.. Em.."

Sial otaknya kosong, tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk beralasan. Kenapa ibu mertua harus menelponnya tiba-tiba. Disebrang sana terdengar lagi rengekan, Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan menghadapi sifat ibu Sehun.

 _'Ow, kau tak mau mengunjungi kami?'_ tanya wanita disebrang dengan nada sedih. Mendengarnya Jongin menjadi sedikit gelapan.

"Tidak! Tidak, ukh ibu.. Sehun—Sehun dia.."

 _'Apa Sehun bersikap buruk padamu sayang? Katakan? Biar ku jewer dia nanti.'_

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Tidak. Dia bersikap baik. Ukh, ibu? Akan kutelpon lagi nanti. Ma-maaf."

Jongin melempar ponselnya ke ranjang setelah berhasil mengakhiri sambungan. Dia berjongkok menyembunyikan kepalanya di lutut.

"Aaa Sehun! Ibumu menelpon!" tangis Jongin palsu dengan suara keras. Dia mengacak rambutnya fruatasi, bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak mau, tidak mau, haaa tidak akan mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **N.o.t.e::**

 **Hai aku balik^^ :'v masih 3k niatnya mau dinaikin lagi 4k. Tapi belum bisaaa. Akh**

 **Sehun ama Jongin dikit ya moment nya, duh :"( /di smack Sehun/ maap chap depan dibanyakin xD**

 **Aduh ada akang vernon nyempil, :"( bias ke lima di 17 :'v**

 **Dan ihh Chanyul mah, kok brani pegang" pipi nini aaaaa terinspirasi dari adegan di drakor anu xD**

 **Wkwk, lebay bgt :"v uda lha. Ntar meledak. Makasih yg review kemaren. Doain selalu bahagia deh xD**

 **TFYR 3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love BEFORE-AFTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeKai-ChanKai**

 **BottomJongin as a girl.**

 **Others :**

 **KwonYul - ByunBaek!GS**

 **Gender :**

 **Romance - family/Friendship - Litt! Hurt/comfort - dst.**

 **PG-15/T  
**

 **Warnings :**

 **Gs - crack otp - badsummary - MarriageAU - Shoujo - Typo - dsb.**

* * *

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Sehun bersandar pada dinding berlapis marmer seraya menunduk memainkan game ponsel dari perusahan Line. Dia tidak menghiaraukan pandangan heran orang-orang disekitar. Toh, pasti mereka ingin tahu kenapa seorang Sehun ada di tengah bandara incheon.

 _Oh ya?_ kenapa dia disini?

Sehun sengaja meluangkan waktunya menjemput Yuri setelah mendapat sebuah pesan singkat darinya. Dia menyerahkan setengah pekerjaannya pada Jinki, jika sempat akan kembali ke kantor. arti kata -jika- itu tergantung dari Yuri. Karena dia tak yakin gadis itu takkan meminta yang lain.

Bicara tentang Yuri, Sehun mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dekat pantai Busan. Saat itu Yuri sedang melakukan pemotretan di bibir pantai. Mereka bicara ringan, lalu secara singkat mereka menjadi kekasih. Gadis itu mau-mau saja saat Sehun memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya yang lain.

"Sehuun!"

Suara familiar memekik didepannya. Sehun menyaku ponselnya lalu mengulum senyum tipis melihat Yuri. "Bagaimana penerbanganmu?"

Yuri terkekeh, "Sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku." Dia melebarkan senyumnya kala Sehun mengambil alih kopernya.

Sehun mengangguk mengulurkan tangannya yang lain pada Yuri. Gadis itu tersipu, menerima uluran tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sehun terparkir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menyebalkan."

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa pelan mendengar gerutuan sang gadis. Dia memutar kemudi berbelok ke kanan, menuju apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Rengek Yuri pelan, kesal mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu denganku? Kau senang aku pulang dan langsung disibukkan jadwal pemotretan?"

Sehun membawa mobilnya memasuki basement. Memakirnya dekat dengan _lift_. Dia mematikan mesin lalu menoleh pada Yuri yang sedang merajuk. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut tidak senang. Lucu. Tapi Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia keluar dari mobil membuka bagasi belakang, mengambil koper Yuri.

"Ayo."

Setelah membukakan Yuri pintu, pria itu langsung berjalan menuju lift. Dibelakang nya Yuri menatap punggung Sehun kecewa. Namun gadis itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi seperti perasaannya semula. Dia tetap melebarkan senyumnya, dengan menja bergelayut di lengan kekasihnya.

"Oh, _Unnie_?"

Sehun masuk kedalam tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang menatapnya bingung. Dia membiarkan Yuri mengajak Jongin berbicara. Sedangkan dia harus masuk kekamarnya untuk menaruh koper Yuri disana. Yah, seminggu kedepan.. Yuri menginap disini. Entah apa alasan gadis itu tapi dia hanya menurutinya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menyuruh Baekhyun menampung Yuri di apartemennya. Mengingat apartemen Baekhyun bertetangga tak jauh dari miliknya. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, justru itu pilihan buruk. Dia tak yakin dua kaum hawa itu akur. Baekhyun selalu tempramental.. sedikit mirip dengannya dan Yuri yang tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Jadi yah..begini.

Lagipula ada Jongin. Gadis itu setidaknya masih bisa diatur. Dia yakin Yuri lebih senang dengan Jongin dibanding Baekhyun. Setiap dia bekerja gadis itu sendirian mengurus rumah, dan tambahan.. Vivi juga hewan peliharaannya yang lain beruntungnya masih di penitipan. Dia bisa mengambilnya kapan-kapan.

"Jongiiiinnn!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan, berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dia melihat raut sesak Jongin dipelukan Yuri. Sempat ingin tertawa, tapi dia hanya tersenyum samar.

"Ah _unnie_!" Jongin meronta melepaskan diri dari dekapan yuri yang seolah akan meremukan tulangnya. Dia menghela nafas setelahnya, lega saat Yuri melepaskannya.

Yuri tertawa pada wajah lucu Jongin. Menggemaskan. Mata bulat nya seperti sepasang mata kucing, dia berkhayal membayangkan Jongin memang seekor kucing. "Aku merindukanmu. Hihi maafkan aku."

Jongin merengut, "Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu."

"Hehe iya."

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Yuri, merangkul bahu tan Yuri yang mengintip dibalik sundress yang dikenakannya. Dia menatap Jongin lurus menunggu reaksinya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Sehun menggeleng ditanya Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat seperti mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Kau sendiri?" Dia bertanya balik.

"Huh?" Sehun berdecak. Kebodohan Jongin mulai kambuh. "Apa kau tidak pergi kemanapun ? bodoh."

Jongin merengut lagi. "Aku tidak bodoh."

"Tidak. Tidak kemanapun." Sambungnya cepat.

Sehun terus melempar pertanyaan singkat pada Jongin. Kadang dijawab ketus juga rengutan darinya. Sementara itu, mereka seperti melupakan kehadiran gadis di tengah mereka. Gadis yang sejak masuk ruangan terus mengulas senyum dan pekikkan senang. Kini ia terdiam menatap secara bergantian dua orang yang disayangnya.

Terkadang dia tersenyum kikuk menanggapi Sehun yang memasukkan namanya pada pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Dia benar-benar menyimak bagaimana keduanya bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan. Jongin selalu ekspresif meluapkan ucapannya, padahal gadis itu setiap bicara dengannya selalu menjadi sosok introvert. Dia beralih memandangi wajah Sehun.

Dia tersenyum, ketika tahu Sehun tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Pria itu selalu datar. Padanya, Baekhyun atau Jongin..bahkan mungkin keluarga dan orang lain. Tidak berubah, Hatinya memang keras.

"Bar-bar."

"Pak tua!"

"Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Pak tuaa!"

"YA!"

Tapi senyumnya luntur perlahan. Dia terus menatap Sehun dalam diam. Yuri mengigit bibirnya kecil. Dia menyadari satu hal yang berbeda dari Sehun. Perbedaan yang tersembunyi. Menyadari hal itu membuatnya takut. Sangat takut.

 _'Sehun..'_

Gadis itu menunduk, sebelum dia berdiri cepat mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin. Membuat perdebatan mereka terhenti.

"Apa apa?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat matanya bergerak liar. Saat bertemu tatap dengan Jongin yang sedang menatapnya bingung, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Yuri berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan mendengar debaman pintu yang ditutup kasar.

"Yuri unnie kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu." Jongin mendengus mendengar jawaban ketus Sehun.

"Dasar."

* * *

 **HUNKAILUV**

* * *

Menjelang makan malam, Jongin dan Yuri menyibukkan diri di area dapur. Sebenarnya hanya Yuri karena yah.. Jongin tidak bisa memasak. Jadi gadis itu hanya duduk memperhatikan punggung Yuri yang sepertinya sedang merajang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hm?" Tak lama Sehun datang langsung memberi Yuri kecupan di pipi kanan.

Jongin memperhatikan mereka, dia mendengar suara halus Yuri bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau makan? Akan ku buatkan nanti."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut langsing Yuri. Kulit mereka bersentuhan secara kontras. "Apapun yang kau masak selalu enak."

Mereka terkekeh bersamaan. Jongin dibelakang mereka hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia beranjak dari sana menuju ruang baca. Di lantai 1.5 , Dia jarang masuk ke ruangan ini. Sebenarnya ruangan ini sering digunakan Sehun sebagai ruang kerja kedua. Jongin ingat berapa lama Sehun menghabiskan waktu didalamnya. Lalu saat larut, Jongin akan menemukan pria itu tertidur dibalik rak paling ujung dengan kacamata dan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jongin menyentuh buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Mereka terawat dengan baik, hampir tak ada sebutir debu pun disini. Jongin mendongak. Di rak paling atas, ditempati piala serta piagam Sehun. Entah didapat kapan, tapi Jongin percaya saja. Dia tahu jika suaminya memang termasuk golongan manusia jenius.

Dia terus berjalan hingga menemui persimpangan lorong kecil, dia berbelok kekiri dan tak menyangka akan menemukan banyak lukisan abstrak didalamnya. Jongin terperangah memuji kumpulan goresan cat disana. Lukisan-lukisan itu didominasi warna hitam dan biru gelap. Banyaknya lukisan yang terpajang tak membuat Jongin tertarik tapi ada satu.. satu bingkai kanvas ditengah ruangan dengan sketsa yang belum diselesaikan.

"Dia melukis?" Jongin mendengus geli menatap lurus kanvas didepannya.

Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya, menyentuh kanvas itu hati-hati takut mengotorinya. Matanya berbinar, menatap sketsa yang terlukis diatasnya. Sketsa dari warna dasar hitam, membentuk siluet seorang perempuan dengan gaun panjang.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut. Dia dengan cepat berbalik, menemukan Sehun berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Gadis itu menyadari jika Sehun memandanginya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Makan malam sudah siap." Tegas Sehun mengulang ucapannya. Dia bersedekap menatap Jongin datar walau dia bertanya dalam hati kenapa gadis itu masuk ke sini.

"Ah! Makan malam. Tentu, aku kesana." Jongin tergagap seperti orang linglung. Dia menemukan kebiasaan baru saat Sehun bersamanya. Dia tak tahan. Kenapa dengan dirinya?

Jongin berjalan cepat. Bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi Sehun menangkap tangannya sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu.

Sehun menariknya lebih dekat, membuatnya semakin jelas menatap mata malam Sehun.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Tidak, hanya iseng." Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun namun pria itu menariknya lagi. Dengan terpaksa dia kembali bertukar tatap dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh." Jongin berdiri di sana, satu tangan dalam genggaman Sehun dan yang lain terkulai di sisi badan. "Aku hanya bosan melihat kalian bermesraan. Kalian mengabaikanku dan.."

"Aku mengerti."

Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh Sehun. Gadis itu semakin linglung melihat senyuman aneh di wajah Sehun. Pria itu terlihat senang membuatnya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau iri pada Yuri karena kupeluk?"

"Apa? Tidak!" Sanggahnya cepat.

Jongin tak mengira Sehun akan bertanya hal aneh semacam itu padanya. Untuk apa ia merasa cemburu.

"Baiklah." Genggaman ditangannya terlepas. Membuat tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Dingin. Tidak sehangat sebelumnya.

"Segera turun, dan makan." Sambung Sehun sebelum berbalik keluar. Jongin menatap pintu yang tertutup seperti orang bodoh. Dia terus mengelus permukaan tangan yang tadi digenggam Sehun.

Terkadang hal kecil seperti ini membuat Jongin bingung dan merasa ragu juga bodoh sendiri. Debaran dijantungnya sudah cukup memberikan jawaban, ditambah kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh yang baru dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya ingin mengelak, tapi juga dia menolak kebenaran yang kini berputar putar di benak.

Tidak mungkin.

Jongin tidak ingin terlalu cepat kecewa. Setidaknya dia akan berusaha mengelak. Mustahil untuknya merasakan keganjilan di perasaannya saat melihat Sehun disekitarnya.

 _'Oh tidak..'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hei."

"Ah ya. Maaf membuat mu menunggu."

Jongin menarik kursi kayu dan duduk diatasnya, Yuri tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jongin. Disampingnya Sehun diam saja memperhatikan mereka. Seperti biasa, _pasif_.

"Tidak apa." Yuri lagi-lagi mengulum senyum, dia menaruh potongan daging di atas piring Jongin. "Makanlah."

"A-a, iya. Terima kasih."

Jongin selalu kaku jika mendapat perhatian dari Yuri. Dia belum terbiasa menerima hal-hal seperti itu dari orang asing. Dia menunduk mengambil sumpit, menyuap nasi dan seiris daging panggang.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring. Jelas saja, ini suasana baru untuk Jongin. Gadis itu selama tinggal disini, hampir tidak pernah dia makan malam bersama Sehun. Pria itu sibuk. Pergi pagi, pulang pun tidak tentu.

Jongin telah menghitung hari, pernikahan mereka mendekati bulan ke dua dan ke tiga. Dia tak meyakini ada bulan-bulan selanjutnya, karena dari awal dia tak ingin berharap apa-apa. Sehun mungkin saja masih menyimpan benci padanya. Entah apa kesalahannya, Setiap dia ingin bertanya Sehun terlebih dahulu membuatny ragu mengeluarkan suara.

"Sehuuun? Aku masuk yaa!?"

Tanpa menengok Jongin mengetahui suara siapa yang tiba-tiba berteriak dari luar pintu. Itu Baekhyun. Siapa lagi gadis dengan suara melengking sepertinya. Siapa lagi yang mengetahui password apartemen ini selain dirinya,Sehun dan Yuri. Hm?

Sekilas Jongin melirik Yuri. Dia melihatnya iba, gadis itu terlihat kehilangan nafsu makannya saat Sehun dengan cepat beranjak keluar. Jongin mengelus bahu Yuri, memberinya senyum penyemangat. Tanpa mereka berdua bertanya, mereka tahu jika Sehun meletakkan Baekhyun di prioritas pertama setelah perusahaan dan Vivi.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

Yang dipanggil berdehem, dia menoleh melihat Yuri sedang menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya, malam ini aku harus tidur denganmu."

Tidak salah dengar, tapi Jongin masih berkedip bodoh. Tubuhnya kaku macam robot kehilangan baterai. Sedangkan gadis tan lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis seadanya.

* * *

Kedatangan Baekhyun membuat mereka mau tak mau makan malam bersama gadis itu. Yuri yang tadinya banyak bicara kini diam saja, seolah ia sedang makan sendiri. Jongin menggeleng pelan memperhatikan nya.

 _Dasar pria bodoh._

Umpatan itu disimpannya dalam hati, dia tak mungkin mengumpati suaminya didepan dua kekasihnya. Kasian Yuri.

Jongin tanpa sadar menatap tajam Baekhyun yang kini menyuapi Sehun. Dia membuang pandangannya ke piring, menghabiskan sisa lauk disana.

"Aku selesai."

Tiga pasang mata menatap Jongin yang beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu pergi membawa piring kotor kedapur. Wajah Jongin terlihat bosan, alisnya menukik .. dia sedang marah pada sesuatu.

"Em, aku juga selesai."

Yuri menyusul Jongin, dia tak mau terjebak dalam udara panas di meja makan. Dia sadar diri jika sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya ingin pamer. Gadis itu menghilang dibalik dinding, dia menghela nafas lega setelah menemukan Jongin berdiri di depan wastafel.

"Jongin?"

Gadis itu menengok, mengibaskan tangannya dari air yang menempel di kulit. Dia menyahut sambil men-lap tangannya pada handuk kecil di dinding.

"Aku takut.." Yuri memainkan jari, kepalanya tertunduk.

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Takut pada apa, Eon?" Dia berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku takut.." ulang Yuri semakin pelan.

Jongin memeluknya, tak membiarkan perempuan yang lebih tua meneteskan cairan dari matanya. Dia tak mau melihat seorang seperti Yuri menangis. Yuri, teman baru nya. Dia sangat manis dan suka tertawa, gadis kuat juga tak pernah mengeluh.

"Itu hanya Baekhyun.."gumam Jongin seadanya. Dia bukan orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, yang tanpa berbicara..pria itu pasti berhasil membawa suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Ah, apa dia harus menelfon pria itu? Menyuruhnya datang dalam 5 detik?

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menghiburmu." Yuri menggeleng.

"Ini sudah cukup. Maaf juga, menyusahkanmu. Hehe"

Jongin ikut tersenyum memandang raut lelah Yuri, gadis itu belum mau menyerah bukan? Buktinya ia tersenyum lebar sekarang. Walau dipipinya ada bekas usapan airmata. Hah, sebenarnya Jongin sangat iri padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yuri mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. Seolah beberapa detik yang lalu dia bukan gadis yang menangis di bahu Jongin.

Dan itu juga membuat Jongin iri.

Mungkin Sehun hanya pria tidak berperasaan dan egois, tidak dapat ditebak kadang menyebalkan. Pria itu .. bagaimana bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Yuri?

Jongin menatap Yuri yang sedang mencuci piring diam-diam. Mungkin alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa menghibur Yuri karena dia tidak pernah mengalami dan apa yang dirasakan Yuri. Dia tidak mengerti.

Sehun selalu membawa tanda tanya. Jongin menyadarinya hari ini. Pria itu membuatnya bingung. Selalu ada pertanyaan yang hadir di benaknya setiap waktu.

Kenapa Sehun membencinya, alasan pria itu sering berubah sikap, alasan kenapa pria itu mempermainkannya, kenapa dengan ciuman mereka.. dan Sekarang, Jongin memiliki satu tanya baru.

"Yuri?" Jongin memanggil tanpa embel-embel unnie. Yuri berbalik dengan senyuman seperti biasa namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama setelah dia mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau setuju Sehun memiliki kekasih lain?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!"

"Ah, ya?" Sehun tersentak mendengar pekikan nyaring Baekhyun, dia menoleh. mendapati ekspresi jengkel kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau terus menatap dapur. Kau mengacuhkanku. Oh-Se-Hun."

Sehun tertawa pelan, dia membawa tangannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Dia akui sempat aneh melihat sikap Jongin disusul Yuri yang aneh sejak Baekhyun datang kemari. Biasanya, Yuri tak masalah mereka makan malam bersama dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah.. Mungkin itu sikap wanita. Dia tak terlalu perduli.

"Maaf. jangan marah okay?"

Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya, dia tahu jika kekasihnya ini sedang berpura-pura marah. Hm, Dasar. " _I said sorry_..?"

Baekhyun menarik senyum sedikit menggoda Sehun, sudah lama sejak pria ini menikah dengan Kim-menyebalkan-Jongin Mereka hampir tidak memiliki waktu berkencan. Tidak sebebas dulu, saat Sehun belum menikah dan terikat dengan keluarga Jongin. Lalu, Yuri. Ck, Gadis itu hanya beruntung. Model sekaligus _tour guide_ itu ada di Thailand. Pasti gadis hitam itu mencuri waktu berduaan dengan Sehun disana, atau bisa saja justru Jongin yang menggoda Sehun? Jika benar. Awas mereka.

 _"See? I'm not getting angry so easy. baby."_ Baekhyun mengecup bibir tipis Sehun, membuat pria itu tanpa menunggu detik menahan kepala gadis itu sebelum menjauh.

Sehun memberikan ciuman basah pada Baekhyun untuk beberapa menit. Dia menyeringai tipis melihat raut terengah kekasih sekaligus sekertarisnya.

"Ash, Sehun!"

Pria itu kembali terkekeh," Okay-okay. Sorry. again?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. " maaf diterima."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 _ **Balik. Hehehe. Aku kok gk mood ya ngetik ff kaibott. :/ rasanya ada yg ilang setelah tau jongin dpt kiss scene. Lebih patah lagi pas BocahLanang update status tentang ChanHun. :(( saya dilema xD**_  
 _ **Maaf lama. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo atau EYD nya yg salah. Saya masih pelajar sudah tentu harus lebih belajar.^^**_  
 _ **Thanks buat readers sekalian reviews nya. Maaf saya gk bisa nyebut satu persatu.**_

 _ **LV/3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Love BEFORE-AFTER**

 **-12-**

 **Hunkai-Chankai**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Warn ::**

 **..**

 **Dont like, Don D!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!^**

* * *

"Sehun.."

Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya kedepan, menempelkan dadanya pada bahu lebar Sehun. Ia berbisik, tanpa sengaja ia dapat mencium wangi sampo yang dipakai Sehun. Hal yang disukai Baekhyun adalah..Pria ini selalu memiliki aroma, bau atau sejenisnya. Setiap pagi entah rambut, pakaian bahkan tubuhnya pasti akan tercium bebauan yang menenangkan.

Pria yang dipanggilnya menengok membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia sengaja mendesah gusar. Sehun menarik Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya, "Kenapa?"

Sejenak mereka bertatapan cukup lama, Baekhyun merasa terpesona oleh kekasihnya ini. Pria yang menawan—dia ingat pernah memuji pria ini dihari pertama ia bekerja. Dan tak lama kemudian secara mengejutkan Sehun menawarkan suatu hubungan, Bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya. Tentu saja. Dia bangga. _FYI_ , Seluruh wanita di kantor menyukai atasan mereka ini. Dia tahu rahasia kecil para karyawati yang sengaja datang pagi atau lembur untuk secara kebetulan bertemu dalam satu lift dengan Sehun.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Tanpa berpikir lagi—dia memang tolol. Tak usah bertanya. Karena jawaban Sehun sudah terekam baik di otaknya sejak lama. Pria ini pernah mengucap kata-kata menyebalkan tapi Baekhyun setidaknya cukup mengenal siapa Oh Sehun–Pria dingin berhati batu. Kadang sulit ditebak. Sangat sempurna, bayangan kebanyakan wanita saat melihatnya pertama kali. Dan lihat sekarang? Pria itu tersenyum. Kemudian memberinya ciuman di ujung hidung.

" _I love you_.." Sehun hanya mengatakan seadaanya. Baekhyun menimpalinya dengan tatapan jengah, " _Liar_.."

Mereka saling terkekeh. Sehun membawa gadis itu duduk dipangkuannya untuk didekap. Bibirnya tak lelah tersenyum, Dia senang Baekhyun disini.

"Hei? Kapan kita menikah?"

Senyum yang semula terlihat pekat kini meluntur, Dekapannya pun juga melonggar. Baekhyun mendongak, meminta jawaban secepatnya namun rupanya Sehun berniat mengunci bibirnya. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Tapi tatapan menuntut Baekhyun tidak bisa dihiraukan. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan permintaan gadis ini..apapun alasannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Dia tidak perduli bagaimana kekasih tampannya ini akan menilainya. Dia sudah sangat sabar menunggu. Satu bulan terasa seperti setahun. Sehun sangat keterlaluan mengucap janji padanya sebelum mengikat Jongin dengan cincin dan janji bodoh. Menyebalkan.

Sehun mengernyit. Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan hal yang _abstrak_. "Baek.. aku perlu waktu. Dan bercerai—"

Baekhyun dengan raut kecewa menyela, "Tidak mudah. Ya kan? Aku tidak perduli. Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Sehun membiarkan mulut Baekhyun mengumpat, Dia takkan menjawabnya. Tidak—Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.. atau tidak juga? . Ya, Bercerai tidak semudah mengatakannya memang. Mengurus ini-itu, datang ke pengadilan, ada banyak hal lainnya. Dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Belum tentu Jongin setuju?. Ayahnya akan marah besar. Ibu dan neneknya mungkin sedih kehilangan menantu kesayangan mereka. _Lagi_? Tuan Kim—Sementara ini perusahaan mertuanya itu termasuk insvestor penting. Jika dia menceraikan anaknya.. bisa saja ada kerugian di beberapa sektor.

"Bagaimana jika dua bulan lagi? Baek, Aku—"

"Tidak. Sehun. Tidak. Kau harus menceraikannya. Aku tidak mau menunggu kau lagi ataupun membiarkan kau se-atap dengan gadis jelek itu.. _ukh_."

Tangan Sehun terangkat—merengkuh wajah oval itu untuk menatapnya. Hanya sebentar Baekhyun menatapnya sebelum tertawa remeh, menampik tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. Gadis mungil itu beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun, hingga reflek Sehun pun ikut berdiri.

"Aku janji. ini yang terakhir ok?"

"Janji lagi! Sehun, ah Aku tahu—Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?" Sinisnya menatap tajam Sehun.

"Mungkin." gumam Sehun dengan suara serak. Dia menunduk menghindari tatapan kecewa Baekhyun. "Sekarang masih sulit."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. Memicingkan matanya curiga. "Apa yang sulit?" bibirnya membentuk terbuka seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dipikirkannya, "Kau.. Kau tidak menyukai gadis itu kan, Sehun?"

Sehun berdecak pelan. Tapi tatapannya melembut. Dia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun sekarang. "Sayang, percaya padaku. aku sama sekali ti—"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji." melas Baekhyun setengah merengek.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding ruang kerjanya—tak sengaja melihat jarum jam benda bundar yang tergantung disana menunjuk angka sembilan. Ini sudah malam. Benaknya tiba-tiba teringat tingkah aneh Jongin hari ini. Apa gadis itu sudah tidur sekarang? dia mulai hafal penyakit insomnia Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Sehun!"

Pria itu tersentak, kembali dari lamunan mendengar pekikkan kesal Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilnya itu tengah memasang wajah marah. Mungkin.. dia sudah membuat nya kesal.

"Kau akan menceraikannya kan?"  
Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, membawa tangan itu untuk dikecup. Dia mendongak, menatap pria itu memohon.

Sehun menghela nafas nya berat. Dia tidak bisa mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah. Tidak juga menolak. Ah, dia teringat bayangan Jongin tersenyum saat mereka di thailand membuat nya ragu. Gadis itu baik, Sebenarnya cukup baik. Dia gadis yang memiliki banyak sifat 'kadang'. Kadang baik, kadang tidak sopan, kadang pengumpat, kadang bar-bar, kadang juga bodoh polos tidak ada beda. Sehun tersenyum oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin kan, langsung bercerai. Baek..jangan memulai."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak perduli!" Baekhyun bersuara dengan keras. Ini akan menjadi pertengkaran mereka yang pertama jika ia tidak menghentikan sifat possesive nya disini. Tapi maaf..Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Dia sangat menyayangi Sehun. Dia takkan perduli ia harus jadi monster untuk membuat Sehun tidak pergi dari nya. Alasan kenapa ia melakukan kekonyolan ini.. karena rasa takut yang sangat kecil. Baekhyun perempuan. Jongin juga. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana watak mereka berdua sebagai gender yang sama. Dia takut Jongin membawa pergi Sehun—Miliknya.

"Baek.." Sehun sulit melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya terpenjam sebentar menarik nafas panjang. "Pulanglah."

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Kubilang pulang."

Baekhyun mendengus, Dia melepas genggamannya lalu tertawa sarkas. "Jadi itu hanya janji kosong? Kau—Brengsek."

"Pulang!"

Baekhyun tertegun. Bibirnya tiba-tiba kelu. Tatapan tajam Sehun membuat nafasnya tercekat. Kedua mata Sehun seperti menyimpan setitik amarah, padahal dia hanya asal tebak saja. Baekhyun memberanikan diri, Dia kembali terkekeh—hanya untuk menutupi kekecewaan dalam dirinya.

"Seperti ini hah.." Lirih gadis itu pelan, ia balas menatap tajam Sehun.

"Lihat! Kau membelanya! Apa dia menggodamu? Apa dia melucuti pakaiannya agar kau tergoda sama seperti Yuri yang Jalang it—"

"Kau.." Geram Sehun berbisik, "Beraninya kau.." Dengan nafas memburu Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun, gadis ini sudah keterlaluan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Ucapannya sudah benar-benar terhenti. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kanannya. Panas. Perih. Matanya menatap Sehun nanar, namun pria itu menatapnya begitu dingin. Beku. Sama seperti pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Kesalahan besar. Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"S-Sehun..aku-Maaf. Aku—"

"Byun Baekhyun- _Ssi_ " Sehun menyebut nama gadis itu sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya." _Let's take a break. I'm too tired of you. Go now_." Sambungnya pelan.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mendengar perkataan Sehun membuatnya tersayat. Kedua matanya basah menahan tangis sialan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya berjalan mendekati pintu dan dengan tangan bergemetar menyentuh knop pintu.

"S-selamat malam, Oh _sanjangnim_." Ucapnya sebelum membanting pintu kayu itu keras-keras.

''Hm."

Sehun menahan nafasnya, menyadari keputusan bodoh yang dibuatnya. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk putus dari Baekhyun? Dia menatap daun pintu di ruangannya tanpa emosi yang jelas. Dia sendiri ragu untuk menyesal. Ada perasaan lega entah di bagian mananya.

Seseorang tolong katakan padanya.. alasan kenapa ia menampar Baekhyun. Terlebih ia tahu sendiri betapa sayangnya dia pada gadis itu? Jong— _Aa tidak. Tidak mungkin._

 _Sudahlah_.

Sehun tertunduk menatap lantai kosong hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia memandang ke arah bingkai foto yang dipajangnya di sudut meja kerja. Foto yang membuatnya tersenyum ditengah perkerjaan yang mencekik. Disana ada dirinya, Baekhyun dan Yuri. Liburan di pantai Busan. Baekhyun terlihat manis dalam bikini putihnya. Hm..

 _ **Srakk**_

Sehun melempar bingkai foto itu ke dalam tempat sampah gusar. Nafasnya tersenggal menahan perasaan marah. Entah marah pada apa, Dia hanya merasa marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, mengatur nafasnya. Ini terlalu idiot. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Samar Sehun mendengar derit pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar, pria itu menghiraukannya dan hanya memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat bukan terhadap apa yang dilakukannya.. tapi pada apa dan siapa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Sehun?"

Sebuah suara halus membuat Sehun mau tak mau membuka mata, Dia melirik samping tubuhnya—dan menemukan Jongin berdiri disana dengan rambut terurai, gadis tan itu mengenakan babydoll panjang yang terlihat manis. Sehun berkedip memastikan sebelum hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Dia tak pernah tau Jongin memiliki pakaian feminim semacam ini.

 _Dia sangat.. cantik?_

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jongin hanya tergagap setelah menyadari ia mengkhawatirkan pria ini. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia melihat wajah menangis Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan ini. Ditambah tatapan bencinya gadis itu padanya. Oh dia takkan lupa, mereka saling tidak menyukai.

Jongin membasahi bibirnya gugup setelah beberapa detik menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi pria itu diam kaku menatapnya dengan sepasang mata elang.

"Kau tahu? B-baekhyun menangis setelah keluar dari sini. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun menatap Jongin. Hanya menatap gadis itu dengan mata kelamnya. "Oh.. Tidak." ucap nya datar.

Jongin melebarkan kelopak mata nya menatap Sehun seakan tidak percaya. Pria itu berekspresi aneh err.. sulit diartikan hingga Jongin mulai berpikir bahwa seharus nya ia tidak perlu masuk dan menanyakan keingintahuan nya pada sosok Baekhyun yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa. Istri. itu hanya karena ia menikah dan serumah dengan Sehun. Toh.. Sehun membencinya kan?

"Ah maafkan aku. M-mungkin aku pergi tidur saja. Haha.. Em, selamat m-malam." Jongin menggaruk rambut nya. Ia akan berbalik namun suara Sehun membuat nya urung.

"Tunggu. Ah—itu.. Apa kau akan tidur?" Sehun berpura-pura menata tumpukan berkas di meja. Dia berbicara dengan tubuh membelakangi Jongin. Dia tak mau gadis itu menangkap telinga nya yang sedikit memerah karena dia baru saja melempar pertanyaan konyol.

"Iya." Timpal Jongin menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bisa temani aku sebentar?"

"Hah?"

Sehun hanya merutuk pada bibir nya yang mengucap hal bodoh lagi.

* * *

 **If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?**

 _Jika kau bukan seseorang itu, kenapa jiwaku merasa gembira hari ini?_

 **If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

 _Jika kau bukan seseorang itu, kenapa tanganku begitu pas dengan tanganmu?_

 **If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?**

 _Jika kau bukan milikku, kenapa hatimu menjawab panggilanku?_

 **If you you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?**

 _Jika kau bukan milikku, apakah aku akan memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan?_

 **I never know what the future brings**

 _Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan_

 **But I know you're here with me now**

 _Namun kutahu kau di sini bersamaku saat ini_

* * *

Jongin menaruh secangkir kopi didekat Sehun, lalu mendudukkan diri didepannya sambil melipat tungkainya ke atas kursi. Hari sudah larut, tapi Sehun belum mau mengistirahatkan matanya. Pria itu gila—Gila waktu, gila perempuan, gila kerja..Jongin mulai berpikir Sehun memang orang yang sibuk.

"Kapan kau akan pergi tidur?" Jongin memperhatikan pria itu membolak-balik kertas yang sama dengan wajah mengerut, Terlalu serius.

"Nanti."

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya menerima jawaban sependek itu dari suaminya."Err..Kopi nya nanti dingin. lebih baik kau minum sekarang." Dia hanya mengingatkan saja, tidak ada tujuan lain.

Pria pucat itu mengangguk, menuruti ucapan Jongin. Dia meminum kopi itu dalam sekali teguk. Jongin menggeleng, beranjak mendekati meja kerja Sehun—Mengambil cangkir keramik di atas meja.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini ?"

Kali ini Sehun mendongak—Dia melepas kacamata yang semula bertengger di hidungnya. Jongin harus mengakuinya, Pria itu beribu kali terlihat tampan.

"Apanya?"

" _Yaa_..Begadang, Lupa tidur, Jarang sarapan, berangkat sangat pagi lalu pulang sangat larut kadang juga terlalu cepat. Hidupmu tidak teratur—tidak sehat." Jongin kembali menggeleng, merutuki kebiasan buruk Sehun. Dia tau jika pria tinggi tampan itu adalah pria dewasa yang super sibuk dengan keterbatasan waktu. Tapi.. Apa harus seperti itu? melupakan kebutuhan primernya sendiri. _Tsk_.

"Sarapan? apa yang harus kumakan saat kau sendiri bangun terlalu siang? Kau tidak bisa memasak kan?"

Jongin menyengir, "Maaf soal itu. Kau tau, Aku benci kompor. Hehe"

"Bocah."

Sehun mendengus. Dia menunduk megoreskan tinta bulpoin diatas kertas menulis sesuatu. Jongin yang melihatnya kembali merasa gugup. Dia pun menambahkan, "k-kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengambil les mema-"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat manik tajam Sehun kembali menatapnya. Jongin bisa melihat seringai samar di bibir Sehun Ah bodoh..Sehun akan menggodanya karena mulut bodoh miliknya.

"Ho, Kau belajar menjadi istri yang baik. Bagus. Ambil saja." Jongin terpaku memperhatikan Sehun yang kini kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dimeja nya.

"A-"

Jongin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, pagi ini.. Bukankah Ibu Sehun menelpon? Apa dia harus memberi tahu pria ini? Tapi sekarang Sehun sepertinya sibuk.

"Sehun?"

"Ashh.." Sehun mendesis kesal, dia membanting bulpoin hitamnya di atas kertas. "Sekarang apa!?"

"Itu.."

"Itu apa?" Sehun lama-lama merasa gemas menunggu Jongin mengatakan sesuatu. "Dan kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Bibir Jongin mengerucut. "Bukankah dia yang meminta untuk ditemani? tsk, pria ini. " gumamnya pelan tanpa tau Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"Tadi pagi, ibumu menelpon.. "

Sehun mendengus geli memperhatikan wajah merajuk Jongin. "Aku tau."

"Kau .. tau?" Sehun mengangguk, dia merapikan map-map itu ke dalam tas. Lalu mematikan laptopnya.

"Aku selesai. Kau mau tidur sekarang?"

"M-maksudnya kita..kita—" Jongin dengan terbata menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu bergantian menunjuk Sehun yang kini berdiri didepannya. Pria itu malah menyeringai, sengaja menampilkan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Kita bisa tidur bersama. Kenapa? keberatan?" Sehun merengkuh pinggang Jongin mendekat. Ia merendahkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap manik istrinya lebih dekat. Jongin mengangguk cepat, Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menahan bahu Sehun agar tetap memberi jarak. Dia merasa Sehun mulai sedikit ngawur. Terbentur apa kepala pria ini ingin ditemani tidur olehnya.

"Sangat!"

"Apa peduliku. Bukankah kau istriku?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Jongin membuatnya lupa diri. Gadis itu sedang kesal akibat ucapannya. Terbukti dari cara gadis Kim ini membuang muka serta bibirnya yang samar-samar tengah mengerut lucu.

"Biarkan Yuri tidur dikamarmu. Kau, Tidur denganku." Jongin menatap Sehun aneh. "Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun hanya menyeringai.

"A-akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh-Se-Hun!" Jongin memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan dekapan erat ditubuhnya.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

"Aaaa! Lepas!"

"Diamlah sebentar."

Sehun memerangkap Jongin dalam pelukannya. Dia teringat kasarnya ia menampar Baekhyun hanya karena.. yah begitulah. Dia tidak menyesal. Hanya berasa berat saja. Sangat berat. Disisi lain, Jongin menahan nafasnya. Gadis itu mendadak lupa cara bernafas layaknya manusia. Dia membiarkan lengan Sehun mempererat pelukan mereka.

Hening tercipta. Jongin tidak lagi memberontak dalam dekapan Sehun. Dia tidak perlu munafik, untuk apa juga menolak. Pelukan Sehun mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka sama hangat dan nyaman. Bau tubuh mereka juga hampir mirip. Percampuran Mint dan kayu pinus.

Sudah melewati sepuluh menit. Jongin menunggu suara husky Sehun mengucapkan sepatah dua kata agar ia tidak perlu merasa canggung. Dia menyesap bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Se-Sehun.." Cicitnya pelan, menyadarkan pria pucat yang memeluknya sadar dari lamunan. Sehun bergumam menyahuti Jongin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? K-kau..bisa bercerita. itu kalau kau m-mau. Aku—Aku tidak mem.."

"Jangan sok tahu. Tidak terjadi apapun."

Apa-apaan pria ini? Kenapa malah mengoloknya. akh dasar aneh. Pria aneh. Jongin menekuk wajahnya kesal. Dia melirik ke atas, berhadapan langsung dengan dagu runcing Oh Sehun. Ah, Sehun memang tampan. Rahang tegas, Mata yang berkilat tajam, garis alis yang tebal nan lurus. Jongin menahan senyum. Terkadang dia lupa Jika Sehun bisa kapan saja membuatnya terpesona. Umur mereka jaraknya sangat jauh.. lebih dari tiga tahun. Jika diingat. Bukan kriteria Jongin saat masih Sma.

"Sebenarnya.." Sehun membuka suara, Namun masih enggan melepas pelukannya. Jongin hangat dan Aroma mawar dari diri Jongin membuatnya sulit melepas diri. "Kami bertengkar lalu berakhir aku menamparnya."

"Jahat sekali." Komentar Jongin. "Kenapa?"

Sehun ingin berkata, Itu karena dia merendahkanmu. Tapi dia diam saja, tidak memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Jongin mendongak lagi, menatap heran pada Sehun. "Jadi.. Kalian berakhir?" Pria itu mengangguk menatap lurus pada manik menggemaskan Jongin.

"Tapi kau belum memberitahu alasannya. Eum, kenapa?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Jarinya mendorong kening Jongin menjauhi tubuhnya, Dia menunduk memicing pada wajah Jongin.

"Berisik."

" _Tsk_ ," Jongin kembali merengut.

Sehun tertawa, Dia membiarkan Jongin memukul lengannya kesal. Pria itu menghindar dan berlari menuju pintu. Jongin berdecih dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Pria tua aneh!"

* * *

Pukul empat pagi, Di kamar Jongin rupanya Yuri tak sengaja terbangun. Gadis itu mengusap matanya dan meraba ruang kosong di ranjang. Merasa tak menemukan Jongin, Dia pun membuka matanya.

"Jongin?"

Yuri mengeluarkan suaranya pelan, berharap menemukan gadis manis yang dianggapnya adik keluar dari kamar mandi di sudut kamar. Tapi tidak. Dia menunggu dua menit namun Jongin tidak ada disana. Dia keluar berniat mencari Jongin ke dapur. Dan sekali lagi dia tak menemukannya disana. Dengan berat hati ia akan kembali tidur saja. Toh besok ia bisa menemukan Jongin.

Yuri terdiam di depan pintu kamar Jongin, dia menoleh memperhatikan pintu kamar Sehun ragu. Dia mulai berpikir mungkin saja Jongin disana. atau tidak? Lagipula Sehun tak suka jika ada orang asing di ranjangnya. Pria itu tidak akan membiarkan nya.

Menelan rasa ingin tahu, Yuri secara hati-hati memutar knop. Dia hanya memastikan jika firasatnya salah. Kepalanya menyelinap di celah kecil pintu yang sengaja dibuatnya. Yuri mencari Jongin ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada. Syukurlah. Yuri tertawa pelan merutuki pikiran buruknya pada Jongin.

"Apa yang kulakukan? mencurigai Jongin? Astaga."

Tapi tawa itu memelan dan tak lama hilang. Yuri membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah bayangan dan itu salah. Kedua kakinya mengambil jarak yang cukup dengat untuk memastikan siapa gadis yang direngkuh Sehun dengan erat. Itu pasti Baekhyun. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun memiliki kulit susu dan..

"J-Jo.."

"..ngin."

Yuri menutup bibirnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia kembali bergelung di atas kasur dengan perasaan kalut.

 **o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o**

Sehun mengernyit merasakan seberkas cahaya menusuk matanya, Dia meraba ranjang—menghela nafas lega karena dia masih menemuka Jongin disana. Sudah pagi, pikirnya mengerling pada sosok yang bergelung nyaman disisinya.

 _"Hngg.."_

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, setengah tersenyum melihat wajah mengantuk Jongin di pagi hari. "Morning."

Jongin menoleh sekilas lalu merenggangkan kedua lengannya sebentar dan kembali menempatkan tangannya memeluk Lengan Sehun. "Pagi." Gumamnya singkat pada pria yang kini menatapnya geli.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Sehun menggeleng, masih belum melepas pandangannya pada wajah Jongin tanpa alas _make up._

"Hari ini libur."

"Ah, Kalau begitu.." Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam menepuk bantal. Bibir nya melengkung mengeluarkan segaris kikikan. "Tidur lagi."

Sehun mendengus geli, Dia tau Jongin masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Gadis itu menggumakan hal-hal random persis orang mabuk. "Bangunlah." Dia mengguncang bahu Jongin. Tapi gadis itu mengerang kesal menampik tangannya dan bergerak memunggunginya.

"Lima menit lagi.." rengek Jongin dengan suara parau.

Sehun mengiyakan, Dia menaikkan selimut pada tubuh Jongin. Tubuh tingginya mendekat pada Jongin, menempelkan dadanya pada punggung sempit Jongin. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mencium aroma coklat meleleh di sekitar tengkuk Jongin. Kemarin mawar.. sekarang Coklat?

"Bau mu enak."

"Hei berhenti, i-itu Geli."

Jongin menjauhkan tengkuknya, Dia merasa geli menerima hembusan nafas panas. Dia tak tahu apa dan bagaimana wajah Sehun sekarang karena dia memunggungi pria itu. Jongin terkesiap merasakan lengan lain menelusup dibawah Selimut dan menarik pinggangnya kebelakang. Pelukan dipinggangnya begitu nyaman, Jongin tidak sanggup melepaskannya. Namun terasa erat.

"A-akh, Apa—Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jongin memekik. Lehernya terasa ngilu, dia menutupi nya dengan tangan. Dia menoleh kebelakang menemukan wajah menyebalkan Sehun tengah menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau menggigitku?"

Sehun melirik tengkuk Jongin, lalu membasahi bibirnya menatap Jongin. "Maaf." dia menyunggingkan senyum nya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar mesum!"

Sehun tergelak, dia menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Jongin tengah memicing padanya dan sekarang memperlihatkan wajah lucunya saat merengut. "Hentikan." ucapnya menatap Jongin dengan mata yang menyembunyikan sarat frustasi yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

"Apa? Apanya? Tsk, Tidak jelas." sembur Jongin dengan wajah yang masih merengut.

Sehun berdebar, Dan tak berhenti menatap Jongin. "Baiklah-Lupakan saja."

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya cepat. Dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi membasuh wajah dan pikirannya. Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung memperhatikan punggung suaminya menghilang tertutup pintu.

Jongin ikut beranjak, ketika melewati cermin dia berhenti untuk mematut diri. Kedua tangannya dengan terampil menyanggul rambutnya sembarang. Sejenak gadis itu terpaku pada bayangannya sendiri. Mendadak dia teringat Chanyeol. Sudah lama juga dia tidak mengunjungi pria itu. Pria itu sepertinya punya waktu kosong saat makan siang. err dia akan datang berkunjung. Nanti. Jika diijinkan Sehun. Tentu saja. Jongin memutar bola mata memikirkannya. dasar pria tua menyebalkan. beruntung tampan.

"Sehun?" Panggil Jongin kala dalam cermin dia melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih ditangannya. Sehun berhenti menatap Jongin lewat cermin yang sama. Gadis itu terlihat sempurna pagi ini. Sanggulan rambut yang tak begitu rapi milik Jongin membuat Sehun ingin mencium gadis itu. Biasanya dia akan melihat gadis itu memakai ponytail atau sekedar digerai. Kali ini.. gadis itu tampakberbeda.

 _Fvck_. Dia tak tahu Jongin seksi.

"Apa ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Suara halus Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Pria itu berdeham mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda lain.

"A-a.. kurasa ada. hm, Jam sembilan kita pergi."

Jongin tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Sehun hanya mengangguk, berjalan ke balkon dengan bahasa tubuh yang kaku. Jongin tertawa pelan menganggap Sehun makhluk aneh lagi.

"Hm, Dasar pria." Meski begitu ia tidak melunturkan senyumnya barang sedetik saat dirinya menatap bayang Sehun dicermin. "Aku tau kau melamun apa tadi. Ck, Mesum." Jongin terkekeh sendiri seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **Note : :**

 **Sebelumnya minta maaf buat yang marah dan yang kecewa sama chap sebelas kemarin. Progessnya emang sengaja diperlambat. Sekali lagi maaf kalau pengejaanya salah. atau hal lain yang masih keliru. Saya akan belajar memperbaiki di Chap selanjutnya. makasih**

 **Next is..Make you love me ( Sehun ver.)**

 **see ya:))**

 **LV/3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Before -After**

.

.

 **#(13)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **Slight**

 **Chankai**

 **Happy Reading ..**

* * *

Hari ini Jongin menyanggul manis rambutnya. Sengaja. Dia ingin melihat wajah bodoh Sehun seperti tadi pagi. Gadis itu juga terlihat anggun dengan dress summer berwarna putih tulang, dengan aksen kupu-kupu biru di ujung gaun. Jongin memutar badannya, sekali lagi mematut diri pada cermin rias.

 _Sempurna_.

Hari ini juga ia dan Sehun pergi mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Oh. Entah, mungkin perasaannya saja. Sehun jadi sedikit lembut akhir-akhir ini. Mereka jarang bertengkar. Hampir tidak pernah mengumpati satu sama lain. Tapi tak masalah. Dia senang. Setidaknya walau mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, mereka bisa hidup berdampingan sebagai teman.

 _Biarlah_.. namun dari hal itu Jongin tak ingin mengharapkan apa-apa.

Masih ada Yuri. Gadis itu sangat mencintai Sehun walaupun gadis itu tau Sehun sudah menggantinya dengan sosok Baekhyun. Bicara tentang Yuri, Jongin heran melihatnya pagi ini berkemas. Apa dia tidak jadi menginap disini?

" _Unni_?"

Jongin menghampirinya. Yuri berdeham tanpa menoleh. Dia sibuk menata semua barangnya kembali masuk pada koper. "Kau..Akan kemana?"

Yuri menghela nafas, menarik satu buah senyum lebar.

"Aku? Aku akan pergi ke busan. Ada project pemotretan disana, akan kembali tiga hari lagi." jongin terdiam membiarkan Yuri mencubit kedua pipi nya gemas. Dia mengernyit, Ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Tawa Yuri terhenti, dia menatap lurus Jongin dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sedangkan Jongin tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya mengikutinya, diam saling menatap. "Aku dihubungi manager ku semalam, dia ternyata lupa mengatakannya lebih awal. Jja, aku terburu-buru sekarang. Minggir-minggir." Yuri mengeluarkan kekehan ceria, menarik kopernya turun dari ranjang.

Jongin mengikuti Yuri keluar kamar, mereka berdua berhenti saat menemukan Sehun berdiri menatap mereka dengan kening mengernyit. Yuri menunduk, mengigit bibir nya pelan.

"Jelaskan sesuatu." Sehun merebut koper Yuri, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tak suka. "Apa ini?"

Jongin memperhatikan Yuri disampingnya ,gadis itu hanya menunduk tidak juga berniat membuka suara. "Yuri unni?" Panggilnya pelan, mencoba membuat gadis itu bersuara.

Yuri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah beku Sehun yang amat disayanginya. Semalam dia melihat wajah itu damai memeluk seorang gadis. Itu Jongin. Betapa iri nya ia melihat mereka bersama walaupun keduanya tidak saling memiliki perasaan. Dia mengenal Sehun sangat lama. Dia tahu apa dan siapa pria ini. Yuri berpikir ia tidak berhak merasa cemburu pada Jongin. Sehun adalah suaminya, begitupun Jongin. Mereka telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Yuri dapat memastikannya dengan melihat cincin di jari manis keduanya.

"Hei.." Gadis itu mendongak, merasakan telapak tangan Sehun merengkuh wajahnya. "Kau akan kemana?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk sadar. Yuri menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Ke Busan. Ada pekerjaan disana. Manager bodoh ku lupa memberitahukannya. Jadi aku terburu-buru."

"Apa harus hari ini?"

Sehun menatapnya sangsi, sisi manis Sehun yang disukai Yuri. Lihatlah raut merajuk itu, seolah pria ini sama sekali tidak termakan usia. Senyum nya melebar, "Ya, tiga hari selanjutnya aku akan kembali."

Jongin mengerjap merasa sesuatu mencubit jantungnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya merasa bodoh. Dia kembali memperhatikan Sehun juga Yuri. Sehun tengah merajuk, imut. Eeeh–Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Itu lama sekali, perlu kuantar?"

Yuri melirik Jongin, Lalu beralih pada Sehun. "Tapi kalian—"

"Jongin, hari ini batalkan saja. Aku harus mengantar Yuri. Ayo."

Perkataan Yuri terpotong oleh suara Sehun. Gadis itu hanya menurut saat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk pergi. Dia menyempatkan diri menengok kebelakang, tersenyum kaku melambai pada Jongin yang terlihat terkejut.

"H-hati-hati.."

Jongin berucap pada debaman pintu setengah berbisik. Perasaannya berubah kalut. Dia menatap kosong pada pintu apartemen yang telah tertutup. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya, tapi bahkan..pria tua itu tidak meliriknya.

"Dasar.."

Jongin merengut menatap pintu dengan mata memicing. Dia merasa kesal. Ada perasaan kecewa menyelinap, dasar pria. Sudah tidak peka, aneh pula. Akh..sial.

"Dia mempermainkanku lagi!"

Jongin meremas gaun yang dikenakannya, matanya terpejam menahan dorongan kecewa di hatinya. Sudah diduga nya, Sehun tidak bisa dipercaya. Pria itu selalu berubah-ubah, padahal ia sudah tiga puluh tahun. Tapi kenapa dia masih juga sempat mempermainkan perasaan gadis yang sembilan tahun lebih muda macam dirinya. Jongin berdecak, tangannya berkacak pinggang menatap bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

"Pantas Baekhyun meninggalkanmu. Kau sendiri bodoh! Apa kau tidak tau perasaan wanita? Tsk, pria."

* * *

Chanyeol mengerang malas, suara bel rumahnya terdengar berkali-kali membuatnya harus terbangun. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan kesana dan menekan tombol intercom.

"Ya! Buka pintunya!"

Mata Chanyeol membelalak mendengar suara Jongin, dia melihat intercom. Woah, kenapa gadis itu kesini?

Buru-buru ia membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu, "Jongin?!"

Jongin berdecak keras, cukup keras untuk memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa sekarang ia sedang kesal. Dia mendorong Chanyeol menyingkir dari pintu dan langsung masuk seenaknya.

Chanyeol mengerjap, apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan? Kenapa Jongin terlihat marah? Sehun? Apa yang pria itu lakukan pada Jongin?

"Jangan melongo idiot disana, masuk dan temani aku! Chanyeolll!" Pria itu menutup pintu dengan wajah linglung, dia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang kini duduk memeluk bantal sofa.

"Ada apa?"

Dia bertanya dengan suara lembut. Itu selalu berhasil menghilangkan rasa kesal Jongin. Setidaknya ia masih ingat cara membujuk gadis ini walau sekian lama memutuskan hubungan.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya disamping Jongin, dia bersandar memperhatikan kepala gadis itu tertunduk.

"Pak tua itu jahat sekali, yeol." Jongin mendongak, menatap merajuk Chanyeol dengan mata anak anjing andalannya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihatnya, perutnya selalu tergelitik setiap Jongin memperlihatkan sikap manis semacam ini padanya. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh puncak kepala Jongin dan memberi gadis itu usapan hangat.

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya.."

"Dia membuatku berdandan seperti ini lalu tiba-tiba pergi mengantar kekasihnya.. itu menyebalkan. Ya kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, kedua matanya menatap wajah Jongin dari samping. Menemukan bagaimana raut kesal Jongin yang masih terlihat lucu, senyum terukir dibibirnya. "Itu kekasihnya. Jadi kenapa kau cemburu?"

Jongin menoleh cepat. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya.

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Kau."

Jongin berpikir sebentar. Dia menatap Chanyeol bingung. Kenapa cemburu. Apa perasaan kesal ini cemburu?

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu padanya?"

Satu helaan nafas, Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur—membuatkan minuman untuk sahabatnya. Berbicara dengan Jongin sepertinya takkan selesai. Pola pikirnya sulit, harus menjelaskan ini-itu baru ia mengerti. Jongin selalu rumit.

"Mungkin kau menyukainya." Timpalnya asal. Chanyeol menaruh secangkir teh hangat di meja, lalu kembali mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya." Tegas Jongin melipat kedua tangannya. Dia berkata dengan percaya diri.

Terdengar kekehan, Jongin menengok—menemukan sahabatnya tengah menahan tawa di wajah tampannya. "J-jangan tertawa!" Pipinya memanas. Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya memukuli lengan Chanyeol. Meski begitu, tawa sahabatnya masih juga belum reda.

Jongin mendengus. Ia berdecak, lalu membuang muka.

"Memangnya kalian akan kemana?" Chanyeol melipat kakinya di atas sofa, memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang masih terlihat kesal. Hal itu membuatnya ia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Ke rumah keluarga nya.."Gumam Jongin pelan, memainkan jarinya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Melihat wajah lesu Jongin, Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia duduk mendekat, merengkuh bahu gadis itu mendekat dan menyandarkannya pada dirinya. Dia mengusak rambut Jongin pelan tanpa merusak tatanan sanggul rapi Jongin.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bersedih. Kau mau makan siang disini?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, dia merengut menatap Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh pria itu erat. "Aku ingin. Tapi.." Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku harus pulang." Sambungnya sesal.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, dia mengelus punggung Jongin pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali."

Setelah itu hening. Chanyeol dalam diam tersenyum menunduk mengelus-elus rambut milik Jongin. "Kau tau?"

"Em?" Jongin menyahut malas. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik. Anggun sekali. Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu tadi."

Jongin tertawa pelan, ucapan Chanyeol terdengar menggelikan untuknya. Dia tau pria ini sedang mencoba menggodanya. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak tertarik. "Aku tahu."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, Jongin selalu memiliki kepercayaan diri. Gadis yang menarik. "Kau ini.."

"Hihi. Tapi aku benar, kan?"

Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Jongin, ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Teserah tuan putri." Sekali lagi pria tinggi ini mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

Ya mungkin benar, terkadang hal sepele terasa sangat membahagiakan. Senyum Chanyeol melebar begitu saja, ketika dirinya mengingat hubungannya dengan Jongin dulu.

Kalau setiap hari seperti ini.. dia mungkin mengambil seminggu untuk cuti. Menghabiskannya dengan Jongin, membawanya pergi liburan ke suatu tempat private. Hanya saja..

 _Andai gadis itu belum menikah.._

"Jongin..Jongin." Chanyeol mendengus geli akan pikirannya yang meliar. Dibanding suami Jongin, Si Sehun itu. Jelas dirinya bukan apa-apa.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol, saat dia mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya dengan gumaman kecil. "Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Memikirkanku, Park-Ssi." Godanya menatap jahil pria yang kini tergelak atas dirinya.

Keduanya tertawa, "Maaf." Timpal Chanyeol seraya mengelus bahu Jongin.

"Gwenchana." Jongin memberikan senyum tipis menyambut kecupan kecil di kening. "Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu manis. Aku bisa pingsan nanti." Candanya.

Chanyeol menunduk. Tidak tertawa ataupun tersenyum pada candaan garing Jongin. Dia mengangkat pinggang Jongin berpindah pada pangkuannya sehingga kini dia bisa menatap gadis itu lebih jelas.

Jongin tidak menolak dipangku Chanyeol, karena dia pikir hanya candaan. Remasan di pinggangnya bahkan ia abaikan, hanya terkekeh pelan.

"C _an i kiss you, Mam?_ " Jongin berkedip mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berubah.

 _"K-kiss? L-like ukh—What?"_

jongin meremas bahu Chanyeol, merasa gugup dipandangi aneh oleh Sahabatnya. "C-Chan.."

Seulas senyum sebelum tangannya besar itu merengkuh wajahnya mendekat—membungkam bibirya dengan ciuman kecil. Jongin melengguh pelan, ia tahu Chanyeol seorang good kisser but..why?

" _I love you_ , Jongin.."

Jongin terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan manik yang bergetar ,Pria itu berucap seolah menegaskan sesuatu. Suaranya tercekat, hanya bisa berucap berbisik. "Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dengan kedua alis yang mengerut kecewa. _"Sorry, But I can't_.."

 _"I love you._ " Ucapnya sekali lagi. Menatap lurus Jongin. Dia mengetahui tempatnya, hanya menyatakan perasaan. Hal itu tidak berdosa oleh tuhan. Menyukai tidak salah. Hanya waktu yang tidak tepat.

 _"Why'd i fallin' in you_?" Jongin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia sadar dia selalu mempermainkan Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak tau jika sahabatnya bisa terluka.

Jongin mengelus pipi tirus Chanyeol dengan ibu jari, memberikan senyuman kecil sebagai perwakilan kata yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan.

"I _t' Okay_.."

 **O**

 **O**

Jongin menegok Jam dinding, mencocokkan nya dengan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan. Jam tiga sore. Berarti cukup lama dia bermain kesini. Maniknya mengerling kekanan dan kiri mencari sosok Chanyeol.

 _Ah, itu dia._

Jongin menepuk bahu pria itu pelan, saat dia berbalik..Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangkat alis. Sosok tinggi ini kini berbalut apron biru pudar. Berbanding kontras dengan kemeja hitam bergaris yang tengah dipakainya. Chanyeol terlihat semakin rupawan, jujur saja Jongin seperti melihat koki tampan direstoran italia.

"Kurasa ..Aku harus pergi."

Chanyeol melirik jam di balik punggung Jongin, dia mendesah. "Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal?"

Jongin menimpalinya dengan tawa pelan.

"Sehun bisa membunuhku. Aku pergi tanpa izin nya tadi."

"Tapi.." Chanyeol menatap Jongin sanksi. Dia belum rela Jongin pergi. Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan gelak tawa, Wajah Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada Vivi—anjing Sehun.

"Sudah-sudah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Jongin berbalik, berjalan mendekati daun pintu. Ia membukanya lalu menengok kebelakang. Jongin menunduk merasakan genggaman di tangannya.

"Chanyeol, aku harus pulang."

"Ini."

Jongin menunduk, menemukan kotak bekal makanan. Dia terkekeh geli, mengankat benda itu, memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol. "Apa ini?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, melempar senyum lebar. "Lasagna dan beberapa kue." Dia menepuk dada bidangnya dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi. "Aku yang memasaknya."

Jongin tertawa, "Baiklah, Chef. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol melambai. "Hati-hati." Jongin mengangguk balas melambai.

* * *

 **_Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you_**  
 _Kalimat 'Aku Cinta Kamu' bukanlah kata-kata yang ingin kudengar darimu_

 ** _It's not that I would hate it but if you know_**  
 _Bukan berarti aku akan membencinya namun jika saja kau tahu_

 ** _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_**  
 _Betapa mudahnya menunjukkan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu_

 ** _That you love me cause I'd already know_**  
 _Bahwa kau mencintaiku karna aku sudah tahu_

 ** _What would you do if your heart was torn in two_**  
 _Apa yang hendak kaulakukan jika hatimu terbelah_

 ** _What would you say if I took those words away_**  
 _Apa yang hendak kau katakan jika kubuang kata-kata itu_

 ** _Then you couldn't make things change just by saying I love you_**  
 _Maka kau tak bisa merubah sesuatu menjadi baru hanya dengan mengatakan Aku Cinta Kamu_

 ** _Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_**  
 _Kini setelah kucoba bicara padamu dan membuatmu mengerti_

 ** _More than words is all you'd ever needed to show_**  
 _Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata itulah yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku_

 ** _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_**  
 _Maka kau tak harus berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku_

 _ **Cause I'd already** **know**_  
 _Karna aku suda_ _h tahu_

* * *

Pulang dari mengatar Yuri, Sehun menyempatkan diri mengunjungi toko hewan peliharaan dimana ia menitipkan Vivi dan hewan lain. Dia hanya mengambil anjing kecil lucunya dan seekor anak kucingnya untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Hewan lain bisa menunggu.

Setiba di apartemen, ia tidak menemukan Jongin. Sehun telah mencari ke seluruh ruang. Mungkin gadis itu pergi ke rumah temannya yang bertelinga lebar itu. Dia berdecak gusar, merasa terganggu entah oleh apa.

"Kemana dia?"

 _Guk_!

Vivi menggonggong, merasa diabaikan oleh majikan. Anjing pudel putih itu menunduk lesu memperhatikan sang tuan tidak juga meliriknya. Kedua telinganya turun menyadari jika obyek yang dipandangi tuannya adalah pintu.

 _Guk_!

Sekali lagi anjing itu menggonggong, kandangnya bergetar karena dia bertingkah antusias saat Sehun terkejut menatapnya. Majikannya tersenyum. Syukurlah.

Sehun mengeluarkan anjing kesayangannya dari kandang , "Apa aku mengabaikanmu?"

Vivi menggonggong sebagai jawaban, menyapukan lidahnya pada wajah Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh geli, mengelus telinga Vivi yang menegak karena senang.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Sehun kembali tertawa mendapati gonggongan manis anjingnya. Tangan besarnya mengusak kepala kecil Vivi.

"Baiklah, Aku juga merindukanmu."

 _Blamm.._

Keduanya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Vivi mengendus udara, dia merasa familiar akan bau siapa yang diendusnya. Segera dengan gonggongan kecil ia melompat turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berlari mengibaskan ekornya menuju pintu.

Sehun terkekeh geli, beranjak mengikuti anjingnya.

Jongin menutup pintu, berbalik setelah mencopot sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak.

 _Guk_!

ng, _Guk!_

Gadis itu menunduk merasa geli pada pergelangan kaki. "Vivi!" Bola bulu putih itu berputar mengitari dirinya dengan empat kaki mungilnya. Jongin tertawa senang. Dia mengangkat tubuh imut Vivi ke pelukannya, memberinya ciuman di telinga.

"Hai, Kau.." Jongin memberikan ciuman lain, lalu terkekeh saat Vivi menjilati dagunya.

"Ok-Ok, Aku juga merindukanmu. Puas?"

Sehun baru sampai, dia berkacak pinggang menemukan Jongin berdiri didepan pintu menggendong Vivi.

"Ya."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa?" Dia bertanya tanpa menunjukkan raut bersalah.

"Kau darimana?"

Jongin menurunkan Vivi, lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Rumah Chanyeol." Jawabnya singkat, melangkah melewati Sehun memasuki kamarnya, berganti pakaian.

Sehun terdiam, alisnya bertaut. Dia sudah menduganya. Sial.

Dibawahnya Vivi menggonggong padanya, gadis kecil itu berdiri bertumpu pada kaki belakang. Sangat lucu. Sehun tertawa pelan membungkuk mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tak menunggu lama Vivi melompat, menabrak dadanya.

"Kau ingin bermain?" Sehun mendapat gonggongan keras. Dia melirik pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup.

"Hei?" Bisiknya pada Vivi. Anjing itu tidak mengerti, hanya mengibaskan ekornya antusias. Dia berpikir majikannya ini akan mengajaknya bermain.

"Ibu mu marah pada ayah." Vivi menelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu, Majikannya mengucap kata ibu-ayah yang tidak dipahami.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan celana pendek selutut, dan kaos abu-abu V _neck_. Dia mengernyit memperhatikan Sehun yang berbisik-bisik pada Vivi. "Kau..sedang apa?"

Sungguh, dia tidak tau apa saja yang dilakukan pria tiga puluhan didepannya. Sehun terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal manis bersama anjing pudel yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Oh ayolah, tuan Oh.

"A, bukan apa-apa."

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya terkejut mendengar suara Jongin. Vivi memberontak dalam pelukannya dan langsung berlari pada Jongin saat dilepaskan. Ah anjing itu..

Jongin mengabaikan jawaban Sehun, dia membiarkan dirinya diikuti Vivi berjalan menuju dapur. Dia membuka kotak makan tatakan atas, mengambil piring berukuran sedang. Ia memindahkan Lasagna hangat disana. Baunya enak, dia berpikir darimana Chanyeol mempelajarinya.

Vivi melompat-lompat kecil menunggu Jongin memperhatikan dirinya.

 _Guk_!

Sehun tersenyum masam merasa diabaikan Jongin. Dia bersandar pada pintu kulkas memperhatikan punggung istrinya.

"Apa kau sedang marah padaku?"

Jongin melirik ke belakang, dia menggidikkan bahu nya beberapa kali. Tidak tahu, dia hanya malas berbicara pada Sehun.

Sehun mendekat. Berdiri diantara Jongin dan Vivi, ia mengabaikan geraman kecil dibawah sana. Hanya menunduk sekilas memastikan Vivi tidak terinjak.

"Apa karena tadi pagi?"

"Vivi?"

Jongin tidak menjawab Sehun, melainkan memanggil Vivi untuk pergi menonton Tv dengan sepiring lasagna di piring. Melihat dirinya masih diabaikan, Sehun mendecakkan lidah.

Pria itu melangkah gusar, dia mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin yang menatap layar tv dengan mata berbinar. Sehun menoleh, mengerut menemukan adegan drama disana. Itu aktor baru.

An..je min? ? Ahn Jae hyun?

"Dia tampan sekalii.."Gemas Jongin mengigit ujung sendok, matanya menatap layar televisi dengan wajah terpesona.

Sehun juga melirik Vivi yang berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, hewan itu menjulurkan lidahnya semangat pada tv. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa para gadis ini?

"Jongin?"

"Eum?"

Gadis itu bergumam menyahuti Sehun sementara matanya memelas menatap televisi. Pipi Jongin terasa panas melihat adegan kissing sang aktor dengan aktris bermarga Go.

"YA!" / _Guk_! _Guk_!

Para gadis disana memekik karena tiba-tiba layar tv menggelap. Wajah tampan sang aktor sudah hilang, Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya di sendok. Akhirnya dia menolehkan kepala nya kesamping. Dan wajah Sehun yang menyebalkan itu sedang menyeringai padanya.

Vivi menggonggong pada Sehun. Mungkin dia juga kesal.

"Berikan remote nya."

Sehun menjauhkan benda persegi panjang ditangannya agar tidak digapai Jongin. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun berusaha merebut remote yang jauh diatasnya.

"Sehun!"

Tidak. Sehun malah menaruh remote itu dibalik punggung. Jongin mengumpat pelan, mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi pada Sehun. Tangan terulur mencoba menggapai benda itu, tapi posisi ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Dia terlihat seperti memeluk pria tua ini.

"E-eh?"

Karena tak sempat menumpu, Sehun terdorong kebelakang. Berbaring di sofa sedangkan Jongin menindihnya. Kedua salin bertatap dengan mata yang membulat. Tatapan Sehun menelusuri wajah Jongin. Dalam hati ia menelan kecewa, karena gadis itu telah menhilangkan riasannya.

"Se-hun, lepaskan aku." Cicit Jongin menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Sehun. Lengan pria itu menahan pinggangnya untuk tidak beranjak. Dia gugup. Akhirnya tak ada pilihan selain mengalihkan pandangan. Sehun masih memandanginya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jongin berusaha beranjak, namun lengan kokoh Sehun masih menahannya erat. Dia menunduk, hanya untuk menatap Sehun sekilas. Dia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah.

Sebenarnya bukan marah. Untuk apa ia marah? Sehun berhak membatalkannya.

"Tidak. S-sekarang singkirkan tanganmu. Awa—Akh! Sehun!"

Walau sudah berusaha, rasanya Sehun sangat keras kepala. Dia menunduk lagi, menatap tajam Sehun yang kini menatapnya lamat. Tanpa ekspresi. Sorot mata tegas, terkesan sangat serius.

Sehun meremat pinggang Jongin agar tetap diam ditempat. Dia tak keberatan diduduki lebih lama, Jongin tidak berat. Dibawah sini ia bisa dengan jelas leher tan jenjang Jongin.

"Kau mengabaikanku tadi."

Jongin mengerjap, "lalu?" Gadis itu membuang muka. Mengeluarkan decih an.

"Itu bukan berarti aku marah."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengabaikanku."

Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang dibawahnya, "Kau ini. Tsk, berapa umur mu? Jangan kekanakan."

"Tidak masalah kan? Bukankah aku menikahi bocah?"

"Sehun!"

Pria itu malah menunjukkan senyum geli. Jongin meremas kain pakaian Sehun. Dia jadi sangat kesal. Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

Matanya kembali membulat, sesuatu mendorong punggung untuk kembali condong ke depan. Dia bertumpu erat pada dada Sehun, melototkan matanya sadar jika pria ini yang melakukannya.

Sehun menaikkan kedua tangannya menyentuh punggung sempit Jongin lalu mendorongnya ke depan. Dia tersenyum samar melihat raut lucu Jongin.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Bukan hal lain." Jelas Sehun menahan tawa melihat semburat rona di sekitar telinga Jongin.

Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya, benar-benar berbaring di atas tubuh Sehun. Dengan bingung ia hanya menurut. Kepalanya berada pada dada Sehun, ia dapat mendengar jantung pria itu berdetak. Ehm, Wajahnya terasa panas.

" _Good_ _girl_." Jongin mengerut merasakan telapak tangan Sehun di atas kepalanya, mengusak rambutnya seperti pria itu biasanya me—tunggu..

"A-aku bukan Vivi."

Sehun akhirnya tertawa pelan, matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. "Aku tau itu"

Sedangkan Vivi, anjing itu duduk manis mengoyangkan ekornya melihat dua majikannya berbaring didepannya. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, ikut berbaring dilantai dengan kepala bertumpu pada kaki dengannya. Vivi melirik ke atas, dua majikannya sepertinya melupakan nya. Ukh..

 _Guk_!

Lihat. Mereka bahkan tidak mendengarkan gonggongannya.

* * *

 ** _If you gave me a chance, I would take it_**  
 _Jika kau memberi kesempatan, akan kuambil_

 ** _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_**  
 _Memang kita hanya mencoba buta tapi akan kuupayakan_

 ** _Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_**  
 _Ketahuilah segenap hatimu, kau takkan bisa menggoyahkanku_

 ** _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_**  
 _Ketika aku bersamamu, tiada tempat yang lebih kusukai_

 ** _Make it everlasting_**  
 _Membuatnya tetap bertahan_

 ** _So nothing's incomplete_**  
 _Agar tiada lagi ketidak-utuhan_

 ** _It's easy being with you_**  
 _Terasa mudah ketika sedang bersamamu_

 ** _Sacred simplicity_**  
 _Kesederhanaan yang suci_

 ** _As long as we're together_**  
 _Selama kita bersama_

 ** _There's no place I'd rather be_**  
 _Tiada tempat yang lebih kusukai_

 _Oo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _RnR?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note ::**

 **Q. Kenapa kebanyakan ff aku hurt/comfort? Gk mau coba yang fantasy?**

 **** eum, '-' iya-ya. Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena saya pngalaman ama sakit hati xD fantasy? Oh, saya punya ff remake sebuah novel. Fantasy. Project lain. Tunggu ya.^^**

 **Q. Kenapa kok selalu diselipin lirik lagu sini? Song fict kah?**

 **** ah, cuma buat ngegambarin perasaan mereka. Ini bukan song fict kok. Ada juga ngambil dari poetry blog sebelah/?**

 **awal ini maksa ya '-', haha. Saya suka bikin chanyul galau disini, lebih suka lagi buat Jongin linglung krn Sehun. maafin adek ya hun/? :'v**

 **Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. saya masih belajar soalnya^^ tapi besok bakal diperbaiki lagi. Maaf juga gk update satu, dua minggu :'v Uts kakak. Riweh belajar ama refreshing. #DUAGH! aduh.. xD**

 **Oh ya, Chapter kemarin. Pada seneng HunBaek putus.'-' ada apa? Baekhyun imut lho, jan dinistain. Kasian :'v**

 **Love you3XD xp :'v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Before-after**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#14**

 **.**

 **Jongin!Gs SehunSeme.**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe you may find some typo's.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sekitar pukul dua malam, Jongin terbangun tidak menemukan tubuh tegap Sehun berbaring disampingnya. Gadis itu keluar, memasuki ruang kerja sang suami. Ia menebak pria itu menyelinap tengah malam untuk bercinta dengan berkas-berkas kantor. Tak masalah kan? Jongin berhak perduli. Setidaknya sekarang Jongin mengakuinya.

Malam ini Sehun memaksanya tidur bersama, Jongin tidak menolak. Sebenarnya, dia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan Sehun disampingnya. Mendapat pelukan dipinggang sepanjang tidur, Dia merasa seolah Sehun melindunginya. Hm, mungkin itu perasaan yang wajar.

Saat Jongin masuk ke dalam, Jongin tidak menemukan Sehun. Jadi ia segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Melewati lorong, lalu memasuki ruangan yang ditemukannya baru-baru ini. Ruangan penuh lukisan. Lukisan yang mengagumkan.

Mata nya berpendar, lalu tersenyum menemukan Sehun dengan piama hitamnya berdiri menggenggam sebuah kuas didepan kanvas yang penuh dengan Cat biru muda dan putih juga entah apa itu.

"Kau melukis?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Jongin tiba-tiba, dia mendapati perempuan itu menunduk memperhatikan dengan jelas kanvas nya.

Ia menyimpan semua peralatan melukis nya di lantai, memperhatikan binar kagum di bola mata istrinya.

"Apa ini?" Jongin menunjuk goresan cat putih diantara bintik-bintik cat hitam di sudut kanvas. Itu menyerupai noda, ada beberapa. Nampak seperti bunga.

Sehun menarik jari jongin dari kanvas, menggenggam nya. "Bunga."

Jongin menarik jemarinya dari Sehun, ia terkejut mendapat perlakuan Sehun. Dia memutar tubuhnya, melihat banyak—mungkin puluhan—Kanvas atau Lukisan terpajang di dinding. Ada beberapa yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hebat. Itu yang disana, lukisan apa?" Jongin melompat, menujuk Lukisan besar satu meter tergantung di dinding.

Sebuah Lukisan lama, Sehun mengingatnya sebagai lukisan kesepuluh nya yang buruk. Lukisan yang dilukis pada saat ia masih merasakan bangku kuliah semester pertama.

Sehun mendengus geli, mendekat lalu dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggang Jongin untuk dipeluknya dari belakang. Tengkuk Jongin meremang merasakan nafas hangat Sehun disana. Gadis itu mencoba menghiraukan nya.

"Untitle, aku tidak tahu." Sehun mendongak, dia menatap lukisan nya sekilas sebelum menunduk mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Jongin.

"Dasar aneh. Melukis tapi tidak tau melukis apa. Tsk." Ejek Jongin pelan seraya menepuk kepala Sehun di bahunya.

"Kenapa kau terbangun? Apa aku cukup berisik?"

Jongin menggeleng, dia mendorong kepala Sehun agar menjauh dari nya saat dirasakan sesuatu yang basah menelusuri tulang selangka miliknya. Dia berbalik, memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Mesum!"

Sehun terkekeh, menyibak anak rambut nya tersisir ke belakang.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Jongin mengusap-usap bahunya, karena dia masih merasakan lidah Sehun berputar menjilati tengkuknya. "Kau sangat mesum. Kau menjilati bahu ku. Kemarin kau mengigit tengkuk ku. Ukh.. dan—dan.." Jongin menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipi nya, kata selanjutnya lebih sulit diucapkan. Sangat memalukan.

"Dan..?" Bisik Sehun, Jongin tidak tau jika pria itu telah menyudutkannya ke dinding. Memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan di pinggang nya.

"Tidak tau, ukh—aku mau tidur lagi. Minggir."

Jongin mendorong dada Sehun ,Dia berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Sehun menatap sekeliling ruangan. Dia baru sadar telah membuat banyak lukisan, hampir lupa apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan semua lukisan ini.

Beberapa kali dia membawa lukisannya untuk dipajang di kantor. Ada banyak temannya yang bertanya, tapi tidak satupun dijawabnya. Sejujurnya, Sehun lebih tertarik dengan seni dibanding kertas bertumpuk dimeja nya. Tapi karena ayah nya memberinya kepercayaan, Sehun melepaskan mimpinya..menyimpan semua hasil karya nya.

Sehun melirik pintu dimana Jongin baru saja keluar, Dia menarik satu senyum miring. Mengambil kanvas baru, dan peralatan melukisnya dilantai. Dia mengabaikan lukisan biru yang baru dibuatnya tiga jam yang lalu, kini ia memilih menggores cat di kanvas putih. Lebih memilih menuntaskan ide yang tiba-tiba masuk ke benaknya.

Membuat abstraksi warna hingga terlihat membentuk punggung seorang gadis dan rambut yang seolah tertiup angin.

 _Jongin_..

 **oooOOooo**

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun keluar dari perpustakaan. Hendak kembali tidur memeluk Jongin hingga matahari terbit. Sayangnya urung saat melihat, gadis itu tidur berbaring di sofa panjang ruang tamu.

Pria itu berjongkok, menyangga dagu nya memperhatikan wajah tidur Jongin. Gadis ini tidur dengan anggun, Sehun mengetahuinya setelah beberapa kali tidur bersama. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang pasti memeluknya posesif atau Yuri yang menjadikan lengan atau dadanya sebagai bantal. Jongin lebih seperti putri tidur, dan tidak banyak bergerak.

Sehun menatap lurus bibir merah muda Jongin yang merekah seolah meminta kecupan, pria itu mengusap wajahnya. Merutuk pada otaknya. Jongin benar, Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sering berpikir kotor.

Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman, membuat Sehun terpaksa mengulurkan lengannya—menyelipka n nya diantara tengkuk dan lutut Jongin. Membawa gadis itu secara bridal menuju kamar mere—Sehun.

"Hngg?" Jongin membuka matanya sayu, menatap Sehun dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kau menggendongku?"

Sehun belum menurunkan Jongin, dia masih berdiri disamping ranjang dengan gadis itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Oh, Such a gentleman.." goda Jongin dengan suara berbisik.

Sehun tersenyum geli, " Tentu saja."

Sehun meletakkan tubuh Jongin di ranjang, menaikkan selimut membalut tubuh Jongin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sehun melirik jam di nangkas, "Sekitar jam empat pagi." Dia merangkak berbaring di samping Jongin. Menarik pinggang Jongin agar menempel di tubuhnya, dia memeluk erat pinggang gadis itu.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, Sehun tengah berbuat hal mesum lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan usapan di sekitar perutnya.

"Sehun!" Erang Jongin kesal, mencubit lengan Sehun—mencegah tangan nakal pria tua itu masuk kedalam pakaiannya. Astaga, benar-benar..

* * *

"Aku berangkat."

Jongin bergumam, menanggapi Sehun yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu. Pria itu pergi bekerja, dan berkata akan pulang cepat. Hari ini Sehun berjanji untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarganya. Jongin hanya setuju saja. Waspada jika pria itu ingkar nantinya.

Jongin mengelus perutnya yng berbunyi, "lapar.."

Gadis itu merengut, menatap televisi didepannya tidak minat. Hari ini mungkin ia harus mengunjungi Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti mau memasakkan nya beberapa makanan. Hmmm..

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

"Chanyeol!"

Pria yang diteriakkan namanya itu mengernyit dalam tidurnya, dia bergumam bahwa dia gila karena baru saja mendengar suara Jongin. Tidak mungkin gadis itu datang dan masuk ke ka—

"Channnn!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia menoleh cepat kesamping. Dia terperanjat mendapati wajah Jongin yang berjarak sejengkal darinya.

"J-jongin.."

Gadis itu menyungginkan cengiran, dia menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol untuk segera bangun.

"Bagaimana—"

"Aaayoo, bangun. Aku lapar. Aku bisa masuk karena aku punya kunci cadanganmu hehe. Ayo! Ayo!"

Chanyeol melongo, dia memperhatikan raut memohon Jongin. Sejenak dia mendesah, lalu menatap kesal gadis yang kini tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu datang di pagi hari?" Gusar Chanyeol namun bukan berarti ia marah. Dia senang Jongin datang. itu berarti dia takkan sendirian. Hanya saja kedatangan Jongin selalu disaat dirinya masih ingin tidur sampai tengah hari.

"Ayoolah."

Chanyeol menyerah. Dia beranjak, mengikuti Jongin yang menyeretnya ke dapur. Gadis itu duduk di meja makan layaknya anak kecil. bibirnya berkedut, merasa geli hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Kau ini.."

Jongin memperhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol, dia sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabat nya ini. Jongin jelas tau Editor macam Chanyeol bekerja dari sore sampai malam. Pasti melelahkan..

"Ini."

Tak berselang lama, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit. Chanyeol datang dengan sepiring besar nasi goreng. Dia menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Kau mau aku gendut?"

Chanyeol tidak lantas menjawab malah tertawa, dia menyendok nasi goreng yang dibuatnya lalu mendekatkannya pada mulut Jongin.

"Kita makan bersama. Aa?"

Jongin melahap suapan Chanyeol dengan menahan tawa, "Kalau kau punya kekasih, pasti dia senang." Jongin tersenyum lebar, terkekeh akan ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Senang?"

Jongin menelan kunyahannya, merebut sendok ditangan Chanyeol. Dan ganti menyuapkan Nasi ke mulut Chanyeol, hingga pipi sahabatnya menggembung lucu.

Chanyeol mendelik, hampir tersedak. Dia menguyah makanan di mulutnya cepat, lalu malah kesusahan menelan. Dia menyambar segelas air putih didekatnya, meminumnya rakus.

"Ya, senang. Kau kan romantis. Wajahmu juga manis, tinggi, perhatian, sabar, pengertian, dewasa, menyenangkan, lalu..eum.."

Jongin menyentuhkan sendok ke bibir bawahnya, dia memikirkan sifat baik Chanyeol. sahabatnya itu bisa dibilang boyfriend material. Idaman. Jongin mau bertaruh, jika ada gadis yang mengenal Chanyeol. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk gadis itu jatuh hati.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Dia manatap lurus-lurus Jongin, Sebenarnya Jongin itu apa? Malaikat atau sebaliknya? gadis itu sudah mematahkab hatinya dengan berkata seperti itu.

Apa Jongin tidak tahu?

"kau orang yang tulus." Jongin menyuapi dirinya sendiri, menyunggingkan senyum lebar nya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu, " Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Matanya sedikit membulat mendapati ekspresi terluka Chanyeol.

"C-chan.. maaf Ak—"

"Kalau begitu, Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Hening, Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti ini lagi. Dia harus bagaimana, seharusnya dia tidak.. ah sudahlah.

"Hei.." Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol, menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengibaskan tangannya menghiraukan tatapan menyesal dari Jongin.

"Aku serius Jongin, Jadilah kekasihku."

Senyuman Chanyeol terasa perih untuk Jongin. Gadis itu tetap diam menatap manik bulat Chanyeol.

"Hm, tidak usah menjawabnya." Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, dia berdehem. Menyunggingkan senyuman terlalu lebar walau Jongin tau itu tidak sebenarnya. jongin melihat bagaimana mata itu kini berkabut, seolah berlapis kaca. Basah.

"Aku sudah mengerti."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, masih tidak ingin berkata apapun meski Chanyeol sudaj beranjak membawa piring dan gelas ke dapur.

"dan, Ah—Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol yang memunggungi nya. Pria itu sedang mencuci piring.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang, karena aku sedikit sibuk."

Jongin berdiri seperti orang linglung, Mendengar nada dingin Chanyeol adalah hal terburuk. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nya. Apa—apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Tapi, dia hanya berkata..

"Kumohon, pergilah sekarang."

Tangan Jongin mengepal, suara Chanyeol begitu pelan. Sangat pelan. Ia tidak menyukai nya.

"Chanyeol, maaf—"

"Kumohon.."

"Nde."

Jongin menunduk, melangkah cepat menuju pintu lalu pergi. Chanyeol membencinya, mulai membencinya. Bagaimana? bagaimana ini?

Chanyeol sediri hanya diam mematung, menunduk menatap kosong pada kran wastafel yang airnya masih menetes. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Meminta maaf pada Jongin didalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note ::**

 **Late update lagi, sorry. Maaf juga ini pendek. Btw, Sehun mulai mesum ya.. pertanda anu nya mulai dekat(?) :'v lain kali saya mau buat ini 4k dan bertambah seiring waktu doain bisa, biar gk pada protes kependekan hehe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Before-After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pt. #15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont like, Dont Read.**

 **.**

 **Im sorry, Im not a perfect human ever. Sorry If you may find some typo's this and there.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be good readers.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ******  
 **Happy Reads**  
 ******

* * *

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang basah, gadis itu baru pulang setelah berkeliling kota Seoul dengan supir taksi. Sekarang jam dua siang, mungkin Sehun akan segera pulang.

Jongin memasuki apartemen dengan mata bengkak, bekas airmata terlihat jelas ada di sekitar pipi dan rahang. Dia bercemin dengan layar ponsel, kembali mengusap wajahnya. Dia tentu tak mau Sehun bertanya tentang ini, atau.. atau ia akan menangis lagi.

 _Menangis..?_

 ** _Tes_**

"Ukh.. kenapa aku cengeng sekali?"

Jongin terisak, menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa, lalu tanpa perduli apapun Jongin menangis keras seperti anak kecil.

Dia sedih, rasanya ingin mengubur diri. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang dia ucapkan?

Dia hanya mau sahabatnya kembali, semuanya bahkan setelah ia melukai perasaan Chanyeol. Jongin tidak perduli.

Biarkan dia egois, sekali saja.. semua orang akan seperti ini andai mereka berada di posisi Jongin.

Gadis itu melipat tungkai nya ke atas sofa, ia menunduk menaruh keningnya pada lutut. Jongin tetap terisak meskipun kini Vivi datang entah dari mana. Anjing itu melompat ke sampingnya, menggonggong kecil seolah tau suasana hati Jongin.

"Aku pulang."

Ekor vivi menegak, anjing itu menggonggong pada Sehun. Ingin memberitahu.

Sedangkan Jongin terkejut, Ia segera beranjak berlari cepat memasuki kamarnya, tanpa sadar membanting pintu membuat Sehun terlonjak tiba-tiba.

Sehun melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang mencekik lehernya, Dia merebahkan diri di sofa dengan masih kemeja dan jas di tubuhnya. Pria itu mengelus dada setelah dikejutkan oleh bantingan pintu. Great, itu seperti sambutan selamat datang.

"Oh, Vivi?" Sehun mengulurkan lengan kirinya ke lantai, membawa tubuh mungil Vivi di atas tubuhnya.

Anjing pudel putih itu menggerakkan ekornya pelan, merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sehun—membuat puppy eyes yang menggemaskan. Sehun tertawa, memainkan telinga Vivi.

"Kenapa?"

Vivi lantas melompat turun menuju pintu kamar Jongin. Sehun menurut, tubuh lelah nya ini terpaksa berdiri mengikuti keinginan sang anjing.

Vivi menggonggong pada pintu, membuat Sehun yang tidak mengerti merenggangkan otot lehernya. Hari ini ia menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan, tak heran pria itu menjadi suntuk.

Sehun lalu berjongkok, menggendong Vivi. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. lagipula tak biasanya, dia tidak menemukan gadis itu bermain dengan Vivi. Sehun menunggu beberapa menit berdiri di depan pintu, Dia menunggu sahutan atau pintu didepannya terbuka.

"Jongin?"

Sehun tidak mendengar satupun balasan dari panggilannya. Dia pun membuka pintu itu. Dan secara mengejutkan, ia mendengar senggukan halus.

Sehun menurunkan Vivi, dia melangkah mendekati sosok yang bergelung seperti bayi di ranjang.

"Kau menangis?"

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia menaikkan selimut menutupi kepala. Dia merasa malu menangis didepan Sehun. Tapi gadis itu mengangguk, memberikan sebuah jawaban kecil yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun menahan senyumnya.

Sehun menarik selimut agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar menangis." Ejeknya.

Jongin malah terisak, memukul-mukul bahu Sehun. "K-keluar!" Tapi rupanya Sehun malah terkikik geli. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Jongin, menggenggamnya erat.

Jongin membuka matanya, mengerjap cepat. Wajah Sehun se inchi darinya, dengan kedua tangannya di genggaman Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti terisak. Gadis itu merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun mengulang pertanyaanya tadi seraya menatap Jongin, dengan mata tajamnya ia mencari sesuatu di manik Jongin. Tapi ia tidak bisa

Jongin membuang pandangan ke samping. Dia tak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun. Tatapan yang dapat membuatnya meleleh, Dia tau Sehun memang tampan.

"Ya.." cicit Jongin dengan suara kecil.

"Karena apa?" Jongin kembali menatap Sehun, mata nya meredup lagi mengingat Chanyeol.

Dengan suara yang bergetar Jongin mengucapkan nama Chanyeol, menahan isakan di ujung tenggorokkan. Ia tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata.

Sehun diam, menunggu Jongin bercerita. Dia perduli, pria sejati takkan membiarkan seorang gadis menangis. Pria itu menggunakan jempolnya mengusap kulit Jongin, mencoba menenangkan. Hal kecil. Hanya hal kecil yang tidak ia sadari membuat dirinya berdebar.

Jongin membuka suara dengan isakan, lalu "Aku melukai perasaannya. Sangat lama. B-bodoh sekali. Ak-aku tidak, sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku..hanya bertanya, lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya. Dia.. Aku.. Aku—"

"Sshhh.." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin, tanpa mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi Dia sudah tau kemana ujungnya.

Sebagai pria, sejak pertama kali pertemuan nya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun sudah menebak jika pria bertelinga peri itu menyukai istri nya. Terlebih secara tidak sengaja, Ia melihat bagaimana halusnya Chanyeol memberi 'salam sampai jumpa' pada Jongin.

Dia mendengus geli akan pikirannya. Intinya, Friendzone. Seperti itu? Iya lah, Karena dia tau. Sehun juga pernah muda.

"Diam, sudah diam. Jangan menangis." ujar Sehun pelan menghibur Jongin.

Tapi bukan berhenti, Justru Jongin semakin keras menangis. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar. Jongin mengira mungkin Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin sangat mengganggu dan cengeng.

"Haaaaa.. Huks."

Sehun memutar bola mata, dia mengumpat dalam batin. _'Lihat dia, cengeng.'_ pikirnya memperhatikan wajah menangis Jongin.

Tak lama, Sehun tanpa melepaskan genggaman mereka—menaiki ranjang, mengurung tubuh Jongin dibawahnya. Tangis Jongin terhenti menyadari Sehun tengah menindihnya.

"Apa yang—"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, secara otomatis mengunci mulut Jongin terdiam. Dia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, beralih mengelus pipi gemil istrinya.

"Apa harus seperti ini untuk membuatmu berhenti? Lihat wajahmu, jelek sekali. Rambut mu juga berantakan. Orang akan berpikir Kau mungkin adalah orang yang depresi. Mat—"

"Kau terus mengejekku.." Jongin mengusap mata nya yang basah. Dia lalu memberi Sehun tatapan kesal. "Kau pikir kau apa? Wajah bosan mu juga jelek, Matamu juga berkantung, salahmu tidak tidur cukup. Kau pemarah. Egois. Dasar tua. Pak tua jelek." Sambungnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Dia menghela nafas, menemukan Sehun tengah terdiam mendengarkan nya. Jongin merasa kalut, ada banyak beban pikiran. Dia merasa berat.

"Lanjutkan." Suara berat Sehun memecah lamunan, Jongin mengerjap membuahkan senyum tipis di bibir suaminya. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

Jongin menyesap bibirnya gugup, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Tak tahan ditatapi oleh Sehun.

"Um, aku merasa kau membenciku. Aku—Apa kau tau? Aku menunggu mu pulang setiap malam. Tapi kau pulang sangat larut. Setiap hari kita bertengkar. Kau sering menyuruhku, tapi tidak pernah mau membantu. Sepanjang hari di apartemen. Mengurusi semua hewan peliharaanmu sendirian. Bosan juga lelah. Kau sangat pemarah, sekali kau bersikap baik nanti berubah. apa kau selalu begitu? abstrak ditebak? ukh, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu."

Jongin sekali lagi menyesap bibir bawahnya, dia baru saja mengeluarkan semua eluhannya terhadap Sehun. Mungkin setelah ini, Sehun akan menganggapnya cerewet. Biar. Masa bodo.

"Selesai?"

Jongin mengerjap lalu mengangguk kaku, Ia mendapati kedua mata Sehun membentuk lengkungan, pria itu tertawa. Oh, bukankah seharusnya Sehun kesal?

Mata Jongin membulat, sampai rasanya ingin berteriak. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sepenuhnya menempel pada Jongin. Sehun mengecup bahu Jongin lalu terkekeh tanpa suara setelah mendengar pekikkan Jongin.

Lengan Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin. Erat. Tanda posesif. Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu kesal, aku takkan melakukan nya lagi."

Jongin menahan nafasnya, ia bisa mendengar sendiri jantungnya berdebar. Ia berniat mendorong Sehun agar menyingkir, namun urung saat Sehun membisikkan sesuatu padanya dengan suara berbisik yang menggoda. Sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin berdegub.

Wajahnya benar-benar panas, telinganya pasti telah memerah karena ini. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat.

"D-diam! Ma-mandi saja sana!"

Sehun bergulir ke samping, tidak lagi menindih. Tapi tangannya tetap memeluk Jongin. Ia menempelkan hidungnya di ceruk leher sang istri , bernafas lambat disana.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Y-yah!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggami wajah cemberut Jongin.

 _Tsk,_

* * *

Ditempat lain, Chanyeol memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat lima, cabang perusahaan dimana ia bekerja. Beberapa rekan kantor memberinya salam, tapi pria itu menghiraukan. Seolah ia tidak mendengar.

Beberapa karyawan putri berkumpul, saling membicarakan sebuah gosip. Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dengan raut datar.

"Kembali bekerja, dan segera bawa salinan naskah novel yang diterbitkan besok ke meja ku."

 ** _BLAMM_**

Setelah berucap Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangannya sendiri. Ia membanting pintu cukup keras.

Semua pegawai disana saling menatap, mengaruk kepala akan sikap ganjil boss mereka. Mereka memang terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang pemarah. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun mendengar nada dingin seperti tadi akan keluar dari mulut sang boss.

"Kenapa dia?" Seorang di samping printer membuka suara setelah lama ruangan jadi hening. Ia menatap seluruh ruangan, teman-temannya rata-rata menggeleng tidak tau.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

"Apa ini?!" Chanyeol melempar beberapa lampir map berisi gambar-gambar untuk cover buku ke meja. Dia melempar tatapan kesal juga marah.

"Kalian pikir para custumer akan tertarik dengan itu? Berapa uang kalian hingga berani mengusulkan gambar jelek itu sebagai cover buku? Kalian mau perusahaan rugi dan kalian mengemis di jalan?!" Empat orang didepan meja nya menunduk kaku, Sial sekali hari ini. Mereka harus terkena damprat boss tampan mereka.

"Ck,"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, mengisyaratkan seorang pria pendek bermarga Do mendekat. Pria itu mengambil map di meja lalu mundur perlahan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia meminta maaf atas sikapnya tadi pada keempat karyawannya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat pening terasa meremukkan kepala.

"Kalian—keluar.."

Mendengar suara lelah Chanyeol, Pria bermarga Do tadi bertanya, "Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan park?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, tetap menunduk menyangga keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Tidak. Cepat keluar."

Mereka mengangguk, secara bersamaan keluar dengan cepat dan menutup pintu sangat pelan.

Chanyeol melipat kedua lengan, mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana. Mood nya menurun. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melampiaskannya pada bawahannya. Sejauh ini mereka baik, walau kadang pemalas. Mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf.. Nanti atau minggu depan mentraktir mereka tidak—bukan ide buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa minum banyak untuk melupakan masalah.

Lalu, _Jongin.._

Chanyeol merasa ia juga harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk—untuk memainkannya. Mungkin saja mulut Jongin memang besar. Dan tidak dapat menahan perkataan.

Dia tahu itu.

Tapi tetap saja, Untuk saat ini.. Dia tidak bisa menemui Jongin. Lagi. Chanyeol tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan nya. Ia berpikir, apa yang dilakukannya jika bertemu gadis itu lagi? Menghindar atau hal lain seperti bersikap biasa?

Pria tinggi menawan itu menghela nafas gusar. Memikirkan jawabannya semakin membuat kepala nya pening. Serba salah.

"Harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya melamun, menatap kosong jam pasir di dekatnya.

Jongin telah menikah, gadis itu sudah menyukai suaminya, Jongin mungkin telah bahagia .Dan dia, Tak ada pilihan selain menghindar. Tindakan kekanakan. Chanyeol mendengus geli mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Meski begitu, bibir Chanyeol menarik segaris senyum tipis, setidaknya dia punya kenangan. Tidak ada larangan kan, untuk mencintai sebuah kenangan. Mereka tak bisa di hapus. Sangat sulit diabaikan apalagi dilupakan. Kenangan memang disimpan. Bahagia itu mudah, meski hanya hal sepele penyebabnya.

 _Tapi, Kenapa harus Jongin.._

 **OoO**

 **19.35**

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang tengah menyisir rambutnya di sofa ruang tengah. Dia duduk lalu merebut sisir kuning bergigi kecil dari tangan Jongin, Gadis itu memekik hampir memberi Sehun satu pukulan di paha pria itu.

Tapi Sehun hanya tertawa, senang melihat raut kesal Jongin. Sangat lucu.

"Duduk diam." perintah Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk memunggunginya, menghadap dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, berpura-pura tuli.

Sehun menyentuh surai Jongin, terasa halus. Dia menyisir tiap helainya dengan hati-hati. Rambut Jongin wangi. Ia bisa mencium ekstrak strawberry shampo Jongin.

Jongin menahan lengan Sehun, menghentikan pria itu dari menyisir rambutnya. Rasanya aneh. Dia menghindari kontak mata Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu—maksudku, aku bisa sendiri." Jongin mengambil kembali sisirnya, Dia berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya.

 _ **Guk**_

Sehun menunduk, mengalihkan tatapannya dari memperhatikan punggung Jongin. Dibawah Vivi tengah berbaring mengusap-usap kepalanya di tungkai. Sehun meraih anjing itu dipangkuannya. Memberikan garukan gemas disekitar leher dan pipi Vivi.

Pria berkepala tiga itu berpikir untuk bermain dengan Vivi sembari menunggu Jongin selesai dengan urusan berdandan.

"Ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke rumah nenek, Kau dirumah. Jangan nakal?"

Vivi menjulurkan lidahnya semangat, seakan ia mengiyakan Sehun. Tangan besar Sehun mengusap bulu putihnya lembut. Dia tau Sehun sangat menyayanginya. Walau dia tau Tuannya adalah orang yang kesepian.

"Siapa Ibu? Aku?"

Jongin muncul hampir mengejutkan Sehun. Pria itu mengulum senyum kikuk. " Vivi kan anak kita." Godanya dengan tatapan yang membuat Jongin membuang muka, saking ia merasa ucapan Sehun sangat memalukan.

Astaga berapa umur pria iniii?

"Si-siapa bilang? Kapan?! Aku tidak—"

Sehun melepaskan Vivi, Dia beranjak mendekati Jongin yang masih membuang muka. Dia mengecup pelipis kiri Jongin, lalu berbisik.

"Itu aku, dan lihat saja..nanti."

"—Ayo berangkat."

Setelah itu Sehun memakai jaketnya, berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja. Dia meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri kaku seakan membeku, Gadis itu secara perlahan menyentuh pelipisnya. Dia menatap punggung Sehun sebelum itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dia..Itu, Apa masih mempermainkanku? atau.." Gumaman Nya tidak ia teruskan, sebaiknya kata selanjutnya harys ia simpan sendiri. Itu jatuhnya sama saja dia yang berharap.

 _Jongin, berpikir Logis. Sehun itu pria aneh. Mungkin kebetulan dia terkena Romantic Syndrome, Akhir-akhir ini pria itu sok bersikap manis untuk mempermainkanmu. Ok, cukup. lupakan._

 **O**

 **o**

 **o**

"Ah, Kalian datang?"

Jongin menerima pelukan dan kecupan di pipi kanan oleh ibu Sehun, Nyonya Oh—Taesun. Wanita itu walau sudah berumur, masih terlihat seperti memiliki wajah awet muda. Masih cantik, meskipun terlihat kerutan dan kantung mata yang samar saat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Dimana ayah?"

Nyonya Oh menggenggam tangan Jongin, tanpa menolehkan kepala nya ia membalas. " Ayahmu, dan nenek pergi ke Ilsan. Menemui kerabat lama yang sakit."

Sehun mengangguk, Mata nya berpendar memperhatikan dinding di sekeliling rumah.

"Kalian mengecatnya kembali?" Nyonya Oh mengangguk cepat, sangat antusias menjawab.

"Ya, karena ibu diberitahu ayahmu. Kau dan—" Nyonya Oh mencubit pipi gemil Jongin gemas. membuat gadis itu meringis tak berani protes. "—menantu manis ku ini akan datang. Kalian mau menginap?"

Jongin menatap Sehun, meminta pria itu mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sayang sekali pandangan Sehun tidak tertuju padanya.

"Ya, mung—"

"Tidak." Potong Sehun sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia melirik gadis itu dingin, "Kami hanya berkunjung sebentar."

Nyonya Oh, menghela nafas, memaksakan tersenyum tipis pada keduanya. Dia menoleh, Menatap Jongin lembut. Wanita itu mengelus surai Jongin sebelum berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yasudah, tidak apa. Lebih baik kau ajak Jongin ke kamar mu. Dia kan belum pernah masuk kesana. Ibu akan mengantarkan minumannya keatas."

Jongin cepat-cepat menyusul sang mertua, dia tak tega melihat raut wajah sedih Nyonya Oh.

"B-biar ku bantu."

Nyonya Oh tertawa pelan, dia tidak bisa menolak wajah memohon menantu nya. Jongin menengok Sehun, Dia memberi isyarat Sehun untuk naik duluan. dan kembali tenggelam pembicaraan menyenangkan bersama Nyonya Oh.

Sehun bersedekap, Memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Lalu berjalan menaiki tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua, kamar nya yang di ujung.

* * *

Nyonya Oh sangat senang bertemu putranya juga Jongin. Satu-satu nya anak yang dimiliki nya telah menikah, ia pun berbesanan dengan sahabat masa SMA nya dulu, Ibu Jongin.

Wanita itu tahu perjodohan ini takkan bertahan lama, tapi bagaimana pun juga ini termasuk janji mereka berempat. Ditambah juga, Anaknya yang bodoh itu sekalipun belum pernah membawa seorang gadis ke rumah. Padahal umurnya sudah tiga puluh an.

Sekarang dia senang mereka telah menikah, tak masalah jika awalnya terpaksa. Toh kelihatannya raut Jongin biasa-biasa saja.

"Nak.." panggil nya pelan pada Jongin yang sedang mencuci piring. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bahagia?" Nyonya Oh memberikan tatapan khawatir, Dia tahu bagaimana tabiat Sehun. Dia takut jika anak bodoh itu melakukan sesuatu pada Jongin.

" _Nde_?" Jongin yang tidak mengerti, bertanya lagi. Dia semakin bingung mendapati raut wajah sang mertua.

Nyonya Oh mendekat, mengelus bahunya. "Jika Sehun menyakitimu, bicara padaku. Aku akan memukulnya." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh.."Jongin mengangguk lalu tertawa saja menganggapinya. Jika ditanya apa ia bahagia? Dia bahagia, Tapi jika Sehun menyakitinya? Tak perlu mengadu, dia akan menendang penis Sehun. atau memenggal kepalanya. Pak tua itu..

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9, kalian tidak pulang?"

Jongin teringat sesuatu, "A-ah tidak. Kami akan menginap Kok." sanggahnya ragu, sedikit tergagap mengingat wajah marah Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun bilang.."

"—ukh, ibu.. aku harus ke atas. Selamat malam."

Tatapan Nyonya Oh melembut, dia menepuk kepala Jongin. lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Selamat tidur. kalau Kalian melakukan'nya' nanti tolong jangan keras-keras. ya?"

Telinga Jongin rasanya panas mendengar nyonya Oh, ya ampun. Pipinya juga. Dia dan Sehun bahkan tidak berpikir akan melakukan'Nya'. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering melakukan skinship mesum padanya. Heol, Lagipula ada Yuri.

Nyonya Oh terkikik, beliau berjalan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jongin dengan kikuk meraih nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan beberapa piring kudapan kecil. Dia melangkah meniti tangga menuju kamar Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

Dia berhenti kala pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, Sehun berdiri menatapnya datar. Jongin menunduk—masuk kedalam.

"Lama sekali, taruh itu dan kita pulang."

Jongin menaruh nampan ditangannya di atas nangkas dekat ranjang. Dia lalu memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kita menginap saja.." cicit Jongin berharap tidak terdengar Sehun. Pria itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel, memandang Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin mengangguk cepat, "Ibu mu sendirian disini."ucapnya pelan.

Sehun mendekat, mengambil secangkir teh dan sepiring Biskuit lalu membawanya menaiki ranjang.

"Baiklah."

Jongin hanya bisa mengerjap, "Kau..tidak marah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Untuk apa marah pada istri ku yang mengkhawatirkan mertua nya."

Jongin membulat kan matanya, Dia mengambil bantal didekatnya lalu memukulkannya pada Sehun. "K-kau..Ya!"

Sehun mengunyah biskuit dengan tawa tertahan, dia menangkis pukulan Jongin dengan lengannya. Senang sekali bisa menggoda bocah ini. Setidaknya dia tidak melihat kesedihan lagi pada Jongin.

"Ok, sudah. Hentikan, kita habiskan ini lalu tidur."

Sehun menangkap bantal yang dilempar Jongin padanya. Dia melihat Jongin tengah membuang muka. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, memasukan sepotong biskuit ke mulut.

* * *

"Kau belum tidur."

Jongin menyentuh kedua bahu Sehun yang tengah terduduk di kursi kayu, pria itu rupanya melamun di balkon. Malam ini ia terbangun lagi di jam satu pagi. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan menemukan Sehun masih terjaga. Jongin menunduk, tersenyum pada Sehun yang tengah memandanginya.

"Kau harus tidur cukup, Setidaknya istirahat." Jongin tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, seolah menyampaikan kekhawatirannya.

"Apa ada masalah di perusahaan?" Jongin mendengar helaan nafas, Sehun pasti merasa lelah.

"Tidak. Saranmu waktu itu cukup membantu, dan kembali menanamkan saham mereka di perusahaan."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terbangun tiap tengah malam, Sehun?"

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata kala pijatan Jongin terasa merilekskan otot bahu nya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dia merasa beruntung. Merasa diperhatikan. Jongin selalu penuh kejutan. Sehun tak tahu. Tapi dia akan mencari tahu.

Sekejap tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka, jadi suasana terasa sepi. Suara hewan malam berderik seperti musik iringan malam yang merdu. Pemandangan dari balkon tidak begitu mengecewakan. Meskipun gemerlap kota sangat silau, Jongin masih dapat melihat beberapa binar bintang di kelamnya langit.

Jongin masih berdiri, berinisiatif sendiri memberi pijatan lembut untuk Sehun. Dia berharap mampu meluruhkan sebagian beban di bahu Sehun. Seminggu ini Sehun memang terkadang terlihat lelah.

"Saat ibumu memberi tahumu tentang perjodohan ini, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

Sehun bertanya, suara nya terdengar seperti keluhan. Jongin mengerti pasti sulit untuk Sehun untuk memiliki istri yang umurnya terpaut sepuluh tahun. Dimata pria itu mungkin Jongin sangatlah muda. Masih sangat polos. Sangat—sangat merepotkan.

Begitu juga dengannya. Dia tak pernah tau akan menikah dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dari nya.

"Aku sudah pernah menjawabnya. Aku tak mau mengecewakan ibuku. Lalu kau?"

Jongin yang menunduk memperhatikan garis wajah Sehun, pria itu menutup separuh wajahnya dengan lengan.

"—Kau memiliki dua kekasih. Mereka sempurna. Apa yang membuatmu mau menikahiku?"

Jongin menyingkirkan lengan Sehun, Menunduk mendekatkan hidung mereka. Dia memberi Sehun tatapan sayu. Sehun menarik tangannya, Membawa Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin lalu beralih pada langit. "Awalnya aku menolak. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku waktu itu yang meninggalkan meja makan. Pria mana yang harga dirinya tidak merasa terluka jika mereka harus dinikahkan dengan pilihan orang tua nya. Tapi aboeji mengatakan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bilang, pilihan orang tua tak pernah melenceng. mereka ingin semua anaknya bahagia. tak perduli jika itu melukai. hanya ingin yang terbaik."

Jongin melipat tungkainya, duduk menghadap Sehun. "Itu benar. Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku merasa pilihan mereka tidak terlalu buruk."

Sehun tesenyum, membuat Jongin terpaku beberapa saat. Dia pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Artinya.. Kau tidak membenciku lagi?"

"Tidak." Pria itu menggeleng, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari. "—itu tindakan kekanakan. Aku sudah tua untuk itu. katamu." Sambungnya melempar tatapan jenaka.

Jongin mengerjap, "Apa itu juga berarti kau menyu—"

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan.." potong Sehun pada Jongin yang terdiam menatapnya dengan semu di pipi.

"Tapi akan kucari tahu."

* * *

Sekitar jam enam, ponsel Sehun terus berdering. Tapi sang pemilik membiarkan benda itu bergetar di atas meja. Dia menatap layar ponsel yang menyala, melihat nama Yuri tertera disana.

Sehun tidak lupa, dia ingat jika hari ini Yuri pulang dari proyek nya. Tapi nyatanya dia sangat malas mengangkat panggilan dari gadis itu. Ada yang janggal. Dia merasa bosan.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh Jongin yang berbalut handuk. Sehun menatapnya, menilai Jongin. Pria itu mengelus dagu.

"K-kau.. kukira kau di bawah. Ukh, bisa kah kau keluar sebentar?"

Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menunduk menghindari tatapan Sehun. Tapi Pria itu hanya diam, beranjak mendekatinya yang masih termangu di didepan pintu kamar mandi. Dia merasakan dari belakang Sehun menggerakkan lengannya menyentuh pinggang.

"Kau tahu, Aku pria berumur 30 tahun. Apa kau sengaja memancing hasrat ku bersetubuh? berpenampilan seperti ini tiba-tiba, kau berniat menggodaku Nona Kim?" bisiknya pelan.

Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin, menempelkan tubuh Jongin padanya. Dia memeluk tubub tan harum itu lewat dekapan yang menyenangkan. Dia menunduk, mencium bahu basah Jongin yang terekspos. Merambat keatas, mengendus perpanjangan tengkuk Jongin yang mengundang.

Tubuh Jongin meremang. Kepala nya kian tertunduk merasakan tubuhnya menggila oleh bibir Sehun di kulitnya. Bibirnya terbelah, mengeluarkan rintihan yang lirih tanpa disadari.

Tangannya terjatuh, terkulai berlai meremas ujung handuk yang melilit dirinya. Kenapa terasa geli..

"Sehun.."

Lirihan itu membuat Sehun merasa gila. Pria itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. dia hanya sekedar menggoda awalnya. tapi kenapa dia tidak ingin berhenti..

Tangan Sehun mengelus perut Jongin yang tertutup Handuk, Dan Jongin mengigit bibirnya. ia meremas tangan itu agar tidak menyentuh 'bagian privat nya'.

Namun Sehun belum kehilangan akal. Pria itu menjilat, menggigit area leher Jongin gemas. Membuahkan satu desahan yang semakin membuat otaknya buntu.

 _"Ha-Akhh, Seh—_

 ** _Cklekk_** ~

"Oh!Astaga! maafkan ibu, Ibu—tidak tahu kalau kalian.. umm, sedang melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Memperlihatkan Nyonya Oh. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya serta menutup bibirnya dengan tangan.

Sehun dan Jongin tersadar, Salibg menjauh satu sama lain. Sedangkan Jongin menunduk kedua tangannya menutupi wajah.

"Ibu! Ketuk dulu." Ucap Sehun kesal, pria itu mengacak rambutnya. merasa dongkol entah karena apa.

Nyonya Oh terkikik, mengibaskan tangannya. "Iya-iya. Kalian juga kenapa tidak mengunci pintu, kan ibu tidak tahu. Yasudah, kalau selesai segera turun. Kita sarapan bersama." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, "Maaf yang tadi. Kau—Kau segera berpakaian."

Jongin mengangguk, mereka saling memunggungi. "Ke-keluar!"

"Y-ya.."

 **OoO**

Selesai sarapan, Sehun terburu keluar rumah menuju garasi. Sebelum itu ia melihat Jongin di halaman, menyirami bunga. Gadis itu mengangkat alis, dan bertanya dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Kau mau kemana?''

Sehun membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk. "Menjemput Yuri." ucapnya singkat setelah itu menghilang di balik tembok pagar.

''Ah..Yuri Unni, Aku lupa tentang dia.'' gumam Jongin seraya mencium harum kelopak bunga yang dipetiknya.

Rumah Sehun ini besar, hampir mirip seperti rumah keluarganya di Perancis. Bedanya, Nyonya Oh memiliki taman bunga yang luas dan sangat menakjubkan. Sedangkan milknya , Sang ibu sering bercocok tanam di belakang rumah.

Karena orangtuanya, Jongin sedikit banyak mengerti tentang bunga. jadi dia tidak keberatan mengiyakan permintaan Nyonya Oh menyiram beberapa tanaman.

''Apa Chanyeol masih marah ya?"

Jongin tiba-tiba murung mengingat sahabatnya itu menjauhinya, dia sudah mengirim beberapa pesan di Sns dan email. Tapi tak satupun yang dibalas. Jongin juga sudah mencoba menghubungi telepon rumah pria itu. Tapi tetap saja. tidak diangkat. Kalau seperti itu terus, Jongin akan berpikir jika Chanyeol membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RnR?

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **note :**

 _ **halo semua, gimana kabar hati kalian tentang berita Jongin kemarin?**_

 _ **Kalau aku, terkejut, shock parah sampai searching lagi buat mastiin itu bnar atau cuma rumor. Rasanya sedih ya .. kecewa juga kenapa harus krystal. aku bukannya haters nya, tapi gk nyangka aja.**_

 _ **Banyak status kecewa di Tl, baru buka fb hari sabtu. Langsung diliatin berita itu. rasanya gk bisa diungkapin :"(**_

 _ **Tapi aku sadar, gk semua sesuai harapan. Jongin kan dari awal emang bagian imaginasi/? kita ini. seenggaknya makasih buat author di AFN buat motivasi nya, dia bener jangan sampai kita terlarut sedih kecewa hingga benci karena berita ini. jangan sampai itu buat kita yng Sekai shipper merasa mati :"(**_

 _ **gk cuma sekai, chankai, kriskai atau yang lainnya juga.**_

 _ **Ah, ya wes talah/? ya. uda itu aja, selamat belajr buat kakak'' yang UN. semoga nilai nya bagus, lulus, terus nglanjutin ke perguruan. ^^**_

 _ **Lv ya..**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Love BEFORE AFTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai Slight! Chankai**

 **.**

 **Other :**

 **.**

 **Kwon Yuri**

 **.**

 **Hurt/comfort - Fluff - drama**

 **.**

 **PG16/T**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read, Sorry for typo's.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be good readers**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Sehun menutup bagasi, lalu segera berlari kecil memasuki mobil. Ia mendesah lega setelah duduk di dalam. Rintik hujan membuatnya basah di kepala sampai bahu.

Disamping nya adalah Yuri, Gadis itu memakai dress pendek sejengkal diatas lutut yang bagian atasnya memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar.

Yuri meremas tali tas selempang di dadanya, memandangi air yang turun membasahi kaca mobil. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjemput."

"Ya, Sudah seharusnya kan?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya, supaya tidak terlalu basah. Dia bersandar ke belakang, ikut memperhatikan bagaimana hujan membasahi jalan kota. kalau begini ia jadi malas menjalan kan mobil.

Yuri bergumam, terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Gadis itu menunduk menggigit-gigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana busan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, Membuat Yuri secepatnya mengangkat kepala seolah ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Ah, Itu.. Bagus. Maksudku, Udaranya segar."

Sehun mengangguk, Ia mengecek ponselnya. Menunggu seseorang mengiriminya pesan. Entah, mungkin Jongin? tapi ayolah.. Gadis itu jarang berkirim pesan dengannya.

Yuri menghela nafas diam-diam melirik Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut seolah bimbang akan sesuatu. "Kalian akhir-akhir ini terlihat dekat, apa terjadi sesuatu—maksudku.. _eum_ , Sesuatu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yuri tertunduk, Ia tahu jika kini Sehun melempar tatapan bingung padanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Jongin," Yuri menatap Sehun. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kupikir terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian.." Gadis itu pun membuang muka ke kaca pintu mobil. "Atau hanya perasaanku saja, jika hubungan kita yang berjalan ditempat?"

Sehun terdiam, Ia baru terpikirkan sekarang. Tentang Yuri, lalu Baekhyun juga. Benar juga. Selama ini dia tidak melakukan apapun pada Yuri, sedang kan Baekhyun—Lupakan, dia sudah berpisah dengan gadis Byun itu.

"Maaf." Ungkap Sehun sesal dengan suara berbisik.

Yuri memainkan jarinya mengusap embun di kaca. Ia menatap trotoar. "Bisa kau menginap di rumahku? kau libur kan?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba mengganti topik. Dia tidak ingin perkataan yang sebelumnya membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Yuri memaksakan diri untuk mengerti.

Sehun melirik ponsel nya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum paksa. "Y-yah, sepertinya tidak." Ujarnya terbata. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafnya pada gadis disampingnya, karena telah menyampingkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku senang."

Yuri bertepuk tangan, tertawa pelan. Sehun ikut tersenyum meskipun mata nya masih mencuri lirik layar ponselnya.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Jongin menuruni tangga menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu mertuanya, Sebenarnya jauh sebelum dia tahu dia akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun—Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu mengenal ibu Sehun Ini. Beliau teman Ibunya, sangat dekat bisa dibilang sahabat.

Hari ini ia akan menemani Nyonya Oh berbelanja, Ke toko swalayan dekat taman kota. Swalan besar yang termasuk salah satu pasar pemasaran dari perusahaan keluarga Sehun.

Mereka membawa troli berkeliling mengunjungi banyak stand. Saat Jongin memperhatikan nyonya Oh memilah daging, tanpa sengaja ia menengok kebelakang dan yah—Kenapa Chanyeol disini?

Jongin segera membuang muka, menyembunyikan raut gelisahnya ia tersenyum kaku saat Nyonya Oh mengajaknya berjalan mendekati bagian Sayur.

"Nak, kenapa diam? lelah ya?"

Jongin menggeleng, Menaruh kantong plastik berisi seperempat wortel ke troli. "Tidak ibu. Hanya terpikirkan s-sesuatu."

Nyonya Oh tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya seolah baru saja menemukan hal lucu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku yang tak sengaja me—"

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ibu!" Rasanya malu mengingatnya lagi. "B-bukan itu." gumamnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Ada yang ingin kau beli?"

Jongin melirik troli, "Sepertinya tidak. Ibu?"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kita pulang."

Jongin mengangguk, tersenyum mengiyakan. ia mendorong troli mengikuti nyonya Oh menuju kasir. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari balik rak majalah.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Yuri berjalan lalu duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu menarik lengannya, memberi celah untuk dipeluk Nya.

"Ha?"

Yuri hanya tersenyum menanggapi raut bingung Sehun. ia mengusap lengan Sehun, kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

Yuri tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu. Sehun hanya tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini selalu tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau bersikap kaku padaku, sejak kita masuki pintu rumah." Jari Yuri bermain di permukaan dada Sehun, Pria itu terdiam melihat wajah Yuri dalam jarak dekat. Dia tak tahu kapan terakhir kali mereka se-intim ini.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Bisik Yuri membelai rahang tegas Sehun. "Kau terlihat lelah." sambungnya menampilkan raut khawatir.

Sehun menarik tangan Yuri dari wajahnya, Dia memalingkan wajah berpura-pura melihat Jam dinding di dekat tangga. "A-aku lapar, Bisa buatkan aku sesuatu? seperti snack misalnya.." ujar Sehun terbata.

Yuri terdiam , menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Ia melihat kedua tangannya di dada lalu beralih mengusap tengkuknya canggung. ia mencoba tertawa kecil, tapi terdengar aneh.

"Baiklah, Tunggu sebentar."

Yuri berbalik menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang tamu dengan perasaan kalut dan tak nyaman. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya lalu mengumpat pelan.

Rasanya sudah berbeda.

sudah tidak sama.

sebenarnya, Apa apa? Sehun, kau ini kenapa?

* * *

 _ **I want you**_

 _ **anything i'll do to makes you stay.**_

 _ **say you do, say.. please say..**_

 _ **say that you love me too.**_

* * *

Hampir seharian, sekarang rupanya sudah petang. Yuri duduk memeluk pinggang Sehun erat sedang mereka menonton acara tv swasta. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun, merasakan hangat nya pelukan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia juga mencari debar di sana namun terasa hampa. Yuri tersenyum kecut.

Kemarin Baekhyun memberinya suatu kabar. Antara baik atau buruk. Dia tak tahu. Keduanya berpisah. Dia senang. Tapi juga tidak menyangka Sehun akan menampar gadis itu sebelum berucap kata selamat tinggal. Sepertinya yang diceritakan Baekhyun benar. Sehun mereka sedikit demi sedikit memang telah berubah.

"Kau menginap kan?"

Sehun berdehem, menyahut malas. Matanya menatap datar layar televisi, ketara jika pria itu sedang merasa suntuk.

Yuri meremas kaos Sehun, "Aku merindukanmu.."

"Aku tahu." Jawaban tanpa perasaan itu membuat Yuri terdiam menatap nanar lantai. Tak ada balasan seperti biasanya. Bibir gadis itu bergetar antara ingin berucap atau terisak. Tapi bodohnya ia terkekeh.

"Kau.. Memang selalu tahu."

"Tentu."

Hening. Kedua nya terlarut dalam diam, hanya televisi yang ribut oleh suara pembawa acara Yoo yang lucu. Tapi baik Sehun dan Yuri tidak satupun dari keduanya yang sekedar menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Sehun menunduk, bertemu dengan tatapan teduh Yuri padanya. "Lupakan saja." Sambung gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya pada tv.

* * *

Jongin berjalan malas, menyeret tubuh lelahnya menuju sofa beludru untuk berbaring. Dia melempar tubuhnya kesana, mendesah lega merasakan ototnya me-rileks. Sekarang mungkin pukul 6 atau 7 malam, dan dia baru pulang dari kediaman keluarga Oh.

Dibalik mata nya yang terpejam, Jongin bertanya-tanya. Kemana Sehun? Dimana dia? Ini sudah seharian setelah Sehun pergi dan belum memberi pesan apapun.

Ah tunggu.

Jongin menyeringai tipis, mengejek dirinya yang mulai mengkhawatirkan Suaminya.

 _Guk_!

"Oh—Vivi?"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak merasakan empat kaki mungil tengah memijat perutnya. Ia terkekeh geli walau sempat terkejut oleh anjing peliharaan Sehun.

Gadis itu memberi garukan ringan di dagu Vivi, Anjing itu mendengkur nyaman. Malah semakin mendekatkan kepala nya pada jari Jongin.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, menaruh Vivi di lengan Sofa. Ia menopang dagu, tersenyum gemas pada Vivi.

"Kemana ayah mu? dia belum pulang?"

Jongin mendengus geli pada ucapannya sendiri. Idiot. Kenapa dia malah ikut-ikut bodoh seperti Sehun. Bersikap seperti ini. berbicara pada Hewan yang jelas-jelas tak mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Atau.. Dia bersama Yuri?" Gumam Jongin melamun, sedang jarinya masih mengelus bulu putih Vivi.

* * *

"Ya."

Chanyeol mematikan jaringan telepon pada ponselnya. Rautnya terlihat lelah, berkantung mata, Sedikit pucat. Ia harus begadang di kantor bersama pekerja lain untuk buku edisi bulan ini. Sial sekali.

"Aku butuh istirahat." Gumamnya dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya remuk. Berjalan mondar mandir dari lantai lima sampai tiga. Mereka mencetak banyak buku. Setelah berdebat dengan berapa eksemplar yang akan dicetak.

"Euh, _Boss_?"

Chanyeol menyahut malas, kepalanya tertunduk di atas tumpukan naskah dari beberapa penulis. Ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat kyungsoo masuk dengan raut khawatir.

"Apa?"

"Anda lebih baik pulang, Biar saya yang mengatur jadwal penyetakkan hari ini." Ujar asistennya dengan senyum tipis.

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya, dia menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil. Tanpa banyak berkata, ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Turun ke lantai satu menggunakan _lift_.

Terima kasih pada bawahannya yang pengertian, ia bisa tidur lebih awal hari ini. Padahal dia sering sekali mendamprat mereka karena tidak menyetorkan Name naskah yang molor dari deadline.

Chanyeol memakir mobil nya di depan perkarangan rumah lain disamping rumahnya. Rumah dari seorang nenek yang kesepian. Untung wanita itu tidak keberatan meminjamkan sepetak perkarangannya yang diubah Chanyeol menjadi parkiran pribadi.

Saat pria itu memasuki rumah, dia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Merasa sesuatu yang kurang. Dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Dia ingat Jongin yang mengganggunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Setiap sudut rumah ini memiliki bayang an Jongin. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga pergi dari otakku?"

Chanyeol mengeluh, bersungut-sungut sendiri sambil menuang air putih untuk diminum.

 _Ting_!

Dengan malas ia merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Uhuk!" Chanyeol terbatuk setelah tanpa sengaja menyembur air di mulutnya. Dia terkejut menerima pesan Line dari Jongin.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Jongin menghadapkan layar ponsel di depan wajahnya, dia merapikan anak rambut dan mengubah-ubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dengan Vivi di pangkuannya Ia mencoba mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gadis itu terkikik setelah berhasil mengambil foto wajahnya dengan Vivi yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Dia mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel, lalu mengirimkan foto tadi kepada seseorang.

 _ **'Aku bosan (ノ ╯△╰)ノ.. '**_

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat pesannya sudah terbaca, Ia yakin Chanyeol terkejut melihat foto nya. Astaga.. Benar-benar.

Tak apa jika Chanyeol tidak mengbalasnya, ia hanya bosan jadi iseng saja mengirim pesan. Kalau dibalas, boleh dia berharap Chanyeol sudah tidak marah ?

Jongin tersenyum masam, sesuai dugaan. Pria tinggi itu tidak membalas pesannya. Payah.

"Ya ampun, kemana pria tua itu? Ini sudah malam.."

Jongin uring-uringan saat melihat jam di layar ponsel. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk telapak kaki nya pada lantai, tidak sabar. Masa dia harus menunggu Sehun pulang. Tsk. Pria tua itu seharusnya mengiriminya pesan atau apapun jika memang berniat berduaan dengan Yuri.

Lagipula, ini bukan berarti dia iri atau cemburu. Jongin pikir ini wajar untuk marah. Ya kan? Tapi meski begitu jongin tidak menolak jika ia sedikit kesal.

* * *

" _Mm.. Mnnh_ "

Yuri mengalungkan lengannya memeluk leher Sehun. Dia melumat bibir atas Sehun, sedangkan pria itu tengah mengulum bibir bawah miliknya.

Tubuhnya panas dibawah kuasa Sehun. Memeluknya erat, sebagai tanda ia tidak ingin Sehun lari darinya.

Saat ia membuka bibir, Dengan senang ia tergelitik oleh benda lentur yang menjelajah ruang mulutnya. Saling bertukar saliva, Bernafas cepat dan terengah—Atmosfir ruangan semakin terasa pengap oleh ciuman keduanya.

Disaat Yuri mengerang, Sehun membuka matanya terkejut. Ia beranjak tiba-tiba, Melepas semua sentuhannya terhadap Yuri. Dia tidak tahu tapi semua hasrat sebelumnya menghilang. Dan merasa berdosa di lubuk hatinya.

Yuri terdiam, mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Ia membenarkan kancing pakaiannya lalu menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya disertai helaan nafas gusar. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Tubuh bagian selatan nya menggembung dan ia kehilangan hasrat. Konyol sekali.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Sehun berjalan cepat menuju pintu. "Maaf—Aku harus pulang." Ujarnya terburu mengambil kunci dan ponsel di meja.

Yuri beranjak, menahan lengan Sehun yang akan keluar ruangan. Pria itu bahkan tidak menengok lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya dengan nada putus asa, "J-jangan pergi." Sambungnya. Ia meremas lengan Sehun untuk tetap tinggal. Dia menggeleng cepat ketika Sehun memberinya tatapan meminta maaf.

"Kau sudah bilang untuk menginap, Sehun." Ucap Yuri lagi dengan senyuman lebar yang dipaksakan. Gadis itu menggoyang lengan Sehun, lalh memeluknya. "..Kau tidak perlu pulang, Ini juga rumah mu."

"Yuri.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak dengar."

Sehun mendorong bahu Yuri halus, melepaskan pelukan gadis itu pada lengannya. Dia lagi-lagi mengumpat melihat wajah Yuri yang terlihat panik menahan tangis. Mungkin gadis ini hanya merindukannya.

 _Tapi_.. Tapi tetap, Dia tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku, Besok aku akan kesini lagi. Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang. Maaf."

"Sehun!"

Sehun memasuki mobilnya dengan berlari kecil, mengabaikan Yuri yang memanggil namanya. Gadis Kwon itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan deruman mesin mobil Sehun yang meninggalkan perkarangan rumahnya.

"..Bodoh sekali." Bisik Yuri pada bayangan mobil Sehun yang menjauh.

Ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah. terkekeh perih, "Kau mulai menyukainya ya kan?"

"..Iya kan Sehun?"

* * *

 _ **Fallen so far**_  
 _ **Said you'd watch over my heart**_

 _ **Your love was so real**_  
 _ **Too late to forget how you made me feel.**_

 _ **Tell me what I was supposed to believe**_  
 _ **Held me so close I could hardly breathe**_

 _ **And now I can't find how to let you go**_  
 _ **You were mine but you've grown so cold**_

 _ **Kiss me, pretend.**_  
 _ **Tell me all your love is lies**_

 _ **I know you could see i was lost in you**_  
 _ **and i know you'll leave**_

 _ **But i dont want you to.**_

* * *

Sehun memukul kemudi, Mengumpat sangat keras. Tubuh selatannya terasa sakit. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia kehilangan nafsu mendengar Yuri.

Setelah mengunci Mobil, Sehun berlari memasuki _lift_. Menuju lantai dimana dia tinggal, entah kenapa ia yakin Jongin sudah pulang.

Kini justru bayangan Jongin yang terlintas dipikiran. Sehun tidak tahu, tapi semua ini membuatnya cemas akan sesuatu.

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menyambut kepulangan Sehun. Ia bingung melihat Sehun yang berantakan.

"Akan kubuatkan teh hangat."

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur, tanpa tahu jika Sehun mengikutinya. Pria itu berdiri dibelakangnya, Hanya menatap punggung miliknya dan diam.

Pikiran Sehun seperti melayang, dia sudah melihat Jongin didepannya. Seorang gadis, Seorang istri, Seorang yang—secara hukum adalah miliknya.

Jongin sendiri menyadari bagaimana pandangan Sehun terhadapnya. Gadis itu merasa Keterdiaman Sehun adalah sesuatu yang aneh jadi diam diam, ia pun berpura-pura mengaduk teh lebih lama. menghindari alasan jika sebenarnya ia merasa gugup.

"Jongin.."

Tengkuknya meremang merasakan nafas Sehun yang menggelitik daun telinganya. Dengan usaha keras, ia bergumam. "euh..Ya?"

"Kai.."

Jongin menunduk mendengar bisikan Sehun menyebut namanya dengan suara berat. menyiratkan sesuatu yang sensual.

"A-Apa sih?" Jongin menggidikkan bahu, mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun walau tidak mungkin. Karena tubuhnya telah terhimpit. Beruntung ia membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas nya, Ia mengistirahatkan dagu lincipnya diatas bahu Jongin. Sedang tangannya berada di sisi gadis itu. Menahannya agar tidak lagi menghindar. Mata nya terpejam. menyatukan beberapa potong ingatan.

Sedangkan Jongin terdiam, dia berhenti mengaduk cangkir—menggerakkan telapak tangannya memberi usapan di surai Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Suara lembut Jongin membuat Sehun berdesir. Pria itu memeluk perut Jongin, mendekapnya tidak terlalu erat. Membawa aliran kehangatan serta nyaman satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun dengan suara serak. Jongin menyentuh tangan Sehun diperutnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Mana Yu—"

"Berhenti berbicara, sayang." Sekali lagi Jongin merasa tubuhnya meremang mendengar suara berat Sehun begitu dekat, berbisik padanya. Ia membeku, terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia sangat gugup. "Sstt, Karena aku begitu menginginkan mu sekarang." sambung Sehun mengecup daun telinga Jongin, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar merintihkan nama Sehun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **RnR?**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _ **NoTe: :**_

 _ **Chap depan Ence!**_  
 _ **siapa yg nunggu? gk masalah kalau gk ada, biarlah cuma hk yg naena xD**_

 _ **Chanyeol cuma dikit, maap yg minta chankai. untung gk tergoda kalian bikin ending ini chankai, ntar gk konsisten dong xD ada sendiri chankai nya. besok-besok.**_

 _ **oh ya, ini nearby ending ya..**_

 _ **selamat membaca, maaf atas keterlambatannya. kemarin ada.. yahh.. biasa. hehe gk usa disebutin alesannya lah ya..**_

 _ **Oh, hbd buat yg ultah hari ini.. gk tau siapa xD**_

 _ **/3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"S-sehun!"_

 _Jongin bergidik, merasakan tangan Sehun mendekapnya erat. Pria itu membisikkan namanya dengan suara rendah membuat pipinya hangat seketika_

 _"Kau tau?"_

 _"H-hng?"_

 _Tangan sehun menyelusup dibalik celemek dan mengelus perut rata jongin. "I'm sorry." bisik Sehun pelan._

 _Jongin terdiam, dia berbalik dan melihat Suaminya tersenyum tipis._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"I'm Sorry." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin, dan menggenggamnya. Pria itu menatap Lurus Jongin. "Kau tau maksudku kan?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menggoyang tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. "Um,baiklah. Tapi ada apa denganmu?"_

 _Sehun menjilat bibir bawah nya, mata nya berkeliaran melihat sekitar. "Vivi?"_

 _Jongin mengerutkan kening, "Kurasa dia tertidur di kandang nya."_

 _Sudut bibir Sehun berkedut, menarik seringai kecil yang mampu membuat jantung Jongin berdegup._

 _"Bagus." Dengan halus Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, Memaksa Gadis itu mau-tak-mau mengikuti nya penasaran._

* * *

Sehun menutup daun pintu kamar nya—mereka perlahan. Kedua manik nya tidak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan bayangan linglung Jongin yang kini berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan.

"Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sehun mendengus geli dibalik raut datar nya, namun tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

Jongin mendelik melihat Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Entah apa, tapi Jongin melangkah mundur seiringan dengan langkah Sehun.

Pipinya memanas. Lagi-lagi Sehun memperlihatkan segaris seringai. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Sehun telah alami hari ini tapi.. Sikap Sehun membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ditambah dengan pernyataan Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

 _Seriously. Apa-apaan pria ini?_

Sehun terus melangkah mendekat hingga tubuh Jongin jatuh terduduk di ranjang. Ia berhenti memperhatikan raut gugup istrinya. Dengan seringai nya Sehun segera menaiki ranjang dan mengurung Jongin di bawah tubuhnya.

" _Curious_?"

" _Um_ , t-tidak." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, memanggil nama Jongin dengan berbisik.

"Kai.."

"S-sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Sehun?"

Suara Jongin terdengar memohon. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti merasa bingung. Seharian ini Sehun pergi, dan sekarang— pria itu bertingkah aneh. Tindakan nya sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jongin berdebar.

Pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu pun mencium pipi Jongin, "Sebenarnya hari ini aku berencana menginap di rumah Yuri."

"Oh.." Bibir Jongin langsung membentuk segaris tipis, Begitu mendengar nama kekasih Sehun. Rasanya panas—Panas yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Jongin merasa jika inilah rasa cemburu yang selalu di gadang teman-temannya.

Benar. Jongin hampir lupa jika hari ini Yuri pulang. Lalu kenapa pria itu di sini?

Melihat istri nya terdiam membuat Sehun memeluk Jongin erat. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Uhm_..

Pipi Jongin memanas, kedua tangan memukul dada Sehun pelan. Dia sangat membenci jika seseorang membual manis padanya. Itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah didengar Jongin. Tapi rasanya sedikit memalukan, karena Jongin menyukai bagamana kata-kata itu terucap dari Sehun.

 _"I Love You."_ bisik Sehun halus, lalu mencium kening Jongin.

Jarak wajah yang dekat membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menatap mata bulat indah istrinya. Ia sejujurnya menyesal pernah memperlakukan Jongin dengan buruk. Kedua manik nya turun menatap bibir _kissable_ Jongin lalu mereka kembali bertukar tatap.

"Apa kau tidak berencana mengucapkan sesuatu, Bodoh?"

"Ishh.."

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat Jongin mendesis kesal padanya. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi Jongin, Mendekatkan diri dengan menempelkan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba. Jongin tersenyum tipis, Mengalungkan kedua lengannya memeluk kepala Sehun menyambut ciuman manis sang suami.

" _Love_ _you too_ , _Oldman_." bisik Jongin ditengah ciuman mereka. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika Jongin memberinya seringai miring.

" _Damn you.."_ Jongin terkekeh, merengkuh kedua pipi Sehun—Menarik pria itu untuk kembali menciumnya.

—

" _Ah_.." Jongin melengguh pelan. Kedua tangannya terkunci oleh Sehun di atas kepala nya, dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya telanjang. Jongin bergidik merasakan tatapan pria itu—Sehun menatap tubuh Jongin dengan senyuman miring.

Sehun mencium kening Jongin, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mendesah mengangguk seadanya, mata nya terpejam menarik nafas panjang. " _H-haah.. Y-ya_." jawabnya terengah.

Kepala nya kosong, Tangan besar Sehun terasa panas mengelus setiap inchi tubuh Jongin. Dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih merasakan jemari Sehun mengacau di bawah sana.

" _Oh_.." Jongin membusungkan dada, tangannya meremas tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. "Sehunhh.."

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah nya, melihat Jongin mendesahkan nama nya membuat ia ingin segera membuat gadis dibawah nya ini berteriak, menangis hingga menjerit. " _What a lewd sight.._." gumam nya dengan nafas berat.

Sedang jemari kiri nya mengerjai istri nya di bawah sana, Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lagi sebelum turun menggigit leher jenjang istri nya. Harum bunga mawar langsung menyapa penciuman Sehun. Dikecapnya kulit tan itu dengan hati-hati hingga membuahkan nafas berat Jongin.

" _Nhh_.." Dibelai nya wajah Sehun, menarik pria itu agar kembali mencium nya.

Pipi Jongin kembali bersemu mendengar desah Sehun dengan suara berat miliknya ketika tanpa sengaja lututnya menyentuh penis Sehun. Jongin tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa pelan—Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud merusak _mood_ Sehun sampai membuat pria itu menampilkan raut datar. Jongin mendorong dada Sehun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya lalu menindih pria itu.

"Hei, jangan kesal." Jongin memberikan senyum miring nya. Kedua tangannya mengelus dada Sehun seduktif. " _So, Are we?"_

Jongin bukan sepenuhnya gadis naif, dia mungkin polos— tapi tidak terlalu polos. Jongin sudah kehilangan sikap polos nya sejak dia sma. Budaya luar terlalu frontal, dan Jongin muda saat itu terlalu semangat untuk mencari tahu.

Dia bisa menghitung berapa kali teman-teman perempuan nya di Paris mengajaknya menonton _Blue_ _films_.. _Hell_. Tapi, itu wajar ketika para remaja sangat ingin tahu.

Sehun berbalik mengelus pinggang Jongin pelan, Hingga akhir nya ia mendorong punggung istri nya mendekat.

"— _Mhh_.."

" _Ha_.."

Jongin merintih, bibir mungil Sehun berputar mengecup, mengelilingi puting nya. Kepalanya serasa pusing ketika lidah itu bergerak.

"Sehun!"

Jongin menjerit tertahan, dia mencubit pipi suaminya keras-keras. "Berani nya kau menggigit pu—Ahn.." ucapan Jongin harus berganti menjadi desahan. Sesuatu memasuki lubang vagina nya, bergerak tidak teratur didalam. Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Mata nya terpejam sedang bibir nya melengguh.

"A-apa.. _Hmmh_ —" Jongin menunduk menggigit bibirnya lagi-lagi tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sehun meremas payudara Jongin, Dia melirik raut wajah Jongin. " _Sshh_... _Just_ _fingers_." bisik Sehun seraya mengecup pipi Jongin guna menenangkannya.

" _Awh_!" tiba-tiba pinggul Jongin terangkat, punggung gadis itu melengkung sedang tubuh nya bergetar diatas tubuh Sehun. " _Ha_ — _ahh_!"

Sehun menarik seringai lebar nya ketika nafas Jongin kembali teratur dan gadis itu terkulai di dadanya. Sehun membawa kedua lengannya memeluk Jongin, mendekap gadis itu erat.

Nafas Jongin terengah. Wow. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan tersenyum tipis. Dia bergerak lemah beranjak dari atas Sehun, Jongin menemukan wajah memerah suaminya yang sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Hei.." Jongin mengelus perut Sehun, turun menuju pinggang Sehun. Gadis itu dapat memastikan Sehun sedang menatapnya tidak sabar.

Tanpa memutus tatapan mereka, Jongin menarik lepas sabuk kulit Sehun, membuka resleting pria itu lalu mengusap permukaan boxer hitam Sehun pelan dengan jemarinya. Jongin tersenyum mendengar deru nafas Sehun— _Lucky_.

Pipi Jongin bersemu, Bibirnya terbuka, Mendesah tanpa suara merasakan kemaluan Sehun di genggamannya.

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara. "Puas?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyembunyikan semburat semu lain di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, membuka lebar mulutnya.

" _Oh_.." Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya meraih kepala Jongin—Menahan gadis itu disana. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Jongin akan memberinya blowjob. _Shit_. _Feel so_ _good_..

' _God_..'

Sehun menggeram memuji dalam hati kepiawaian lidah Jongin.

Jongin membawa tangan kirinya pada batang penis Sehun. Memijat bola kembar Sehun, hingga menghasilkan lengguhan berat Suaminya yang membuat Jongin tidak dapat menunggu untuk menaik-turunkan kepalanya.

"— _Fuck_." Tangan Sehun meremas rambut Jongin erat. Ia secara tidak sabar menggerakkan pinggangnya menyodok kerongkongan Jongin hingga terdengar suara batuk.

Sehun berhenti, melempat kepala nya kembali ke bantal. Nafas nya keluar-masuk dengan terengah.

" _Uh_.. _umh_." Jongin menjilat bibirnya, Sehun mendesis posesif melihat sedikit cairan putih menetes di dagu istrinya.

 _Mine_..

Segera Sehun beranjak menarik tengkuk gadis itu. Membawa nya dalam ciuman intens dengan melibatkan beberapa lengguhan. Sehun secara perlahan menindih tubuh ramping Jongin. Memiringkan kepala nya—Kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka seraya melempar boxer hitam miliknya sembarangan.

" _Owh_.." Jongin melengguh—terpaksa melepas pagutan mereka, ketika dibawah sana Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sehun. Wajah Jongin sepenuh nya telah memerah, titik keringat menghias paras manis nya.

Belum apa-apa Jongin sudah merasa ngeri. Tubuhnya panas. Namun dia terus membayangkan rasa sakit. Karena ini.. Pertama kali untuk nya. Sedikit banyak Jongin merasa kecut mengetahui dirinya bukanlah pengalaman pertama Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengecup ujung hidung Jongin, mengelus pipi istrinya lembut. "Kau takut?" tanyanya halus. Dia tahu ini pengalaman pertama Jongin, dan Sehun berharap ini tidak terlalu terburu.

Jongin memalingkan wajah bersemu nya dari tatapan Sehun. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau berhenti?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi, Jika Jongin belum siap—Sebagai pria yang lebih tua, Sehun hanya bisa mengerti dan menunggu. Dia tidak akan memaksa Jongin.

Jongin beralih menatap Sehun, Bibirnya bergetar tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Tidak apa."

Sehun melempar senyum tipis seolah tahu apa yang ada di ujung lidah Jongin, Dengan perlahan dia beranjak, mengusak rambut Jongin pelan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah nya, dengan segera ia menarik lengan Sehun, menahan pria itu sebelum pergi. Jongin menatap Sehun memohon dengan nafas tersenggal— sisa dari orgasme nya beberapa detik lalu.

" _P_ - _please_.."

"Aku.. Hanya g-gugup."

Mendengarnya Sehun merasa senang. Bukan karena dia mendapat teman seranjang. Tapi Jongin akan jadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"J-jangan bertanya la-lagi! C-cepatlah." gerutu Jongin berpura-pura memasang raut kesal tapi gagal menyembunyikan rona merah jambu di wajahnya.

Sehun membingkai wajah Jongin, menatap kedua manik bulat gadis itu dari dekat. "Baiklah. Tapi, jangan menyesal. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti." bisik nya dengan suara rendah serta seringai.

"... Bahkan meski kau menjerit berhenti sekalipun." mendengarnya Jongin meneguk ludah namun menarik senyum jenaka.

* * *

" _Ha_ — _Emh_.."

Jongin meremas seprai di sisi nya ketika Sehun masih saja menggoda nya. Di antara selangkangannya, Kepala Sehun menyembul menciumi vagina miliknya. " _Oh_ —" Jongin tersentak, jari kaki nya mengeriting terkejut oleh sensasi aneh di bawah sana.

Sehun menjilat memutari klitoris Jongin, dia terus melakukan itu hingga dirasanya kedua otot selangkangan Jongin menegang menjepit kepalanya. Tanpa meminta izin lagi, Sehun memasukan tiga jari nya kedalam lubang vagina Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit, bibirnya mendesis. "S-sehun.."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, dia menggerakkan jemari nya perlahan seraya memperhatikan setiap raut Jongin. Kedua telinga Sehun kini sudah memerah tiap-tiap mendengar desah Jongin oleh ulah nya.

Tidak lagi melihat raut tidak nyaman Jongin, Sehun mempercepat keluar-masuk jari-jari mencari sweetspot Jongin.

"B-berhen— _Ahh_!" Bibir Jongin bergetar, Kedua mata nya terpejam merasakan jari panjang Sehun didalamnya. Tanpa melihat Jongin tahu jika saat ini mungkin Sehun tengah tersenyum miring.

 _"Ha..hh_ " Jongin melengguh ketika jari itu menusuk suatu sudut di dalam vagina nya. Kaki Jongin terasa bergetar— tremor menjarah tungkainya hinga keujung jari kakinya.

 _"O-owh.. Hnghh! Sehunhh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menempatkan dirinya diantar selangkangan Jongin. Dia melebarkan kaki gadis itu ketika Jongin terus berusaha menutupi kemaluannya.

Nafas Sehun begitu berat nan lambat, Ketika ia sendiri memegang kemaluannya di lubang Vagina Jongin. Pria itu sedikit merasa antara ragu dan tidak sabar bersetubuh dengan Jongin. Malam pertama mereka. Dan _akhirnya_..

Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk kembali berpakaian atau pergi meninggalkan tubuh ramping Jongin terbentang lezat di ranjangnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dirinya merasa ngeri begitu melihat penis Sehun siap memasuki nya. Namun detik berputar dan Sehun belum juga bergerak, membuat Jongin merasa tidak sabar sendiri. Kedua tangannya sudah bersiap di sampingnya, meremas sprei— mengantisipasi jika benar ' _pertama_ ' itu sangatlah sakit.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin dengan nada rengek—tidak sabaran, gadis itu tahu jika suaminya ragu. Dia melempar senyum tipis, berharap dapat membuat Sehun lebih baik.

" _Urgh_.."

Detik selanjutnya senyum Jongin meluntur, perlahan berubah menjadi raut nyeri. Kedua alis nya bertautan dan mata nya terpejam erat. Jongin meremas sprei hingga buku jemarinya memutih. _Hurts_..

Bibir Sehun terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan kecil dengan suara rendah. Dia bisa merasakan kepala penisnya masuk perlahan—terhimpit lalu tersedot kedalam, Lubang Jongin terasa hangat dan sangat sempit— Sehun berhenti sejenak sebelum bergerak memasukkan penis nya lebih dalam. Sekali hentak, dan.. _All in._

Ranjang berderit bersamaan dengan jerit Jongin. Kedua mata gadis itu mengeluarkan airmata—Jongin menangis tanpa suara. Lehernya memerah menahan suara di tenggorokannya.

Kedua mata Jongin terbuka ketika merasakan kecupan di kening lalu hidungnya. Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun, memeluk leher pria itu erat. Dia menangis dalam diam.

Sehun tidak ingin menggerakan penisnya disaat dia tahu Jongin sedang kesakitan. Tapi disaat bersamaan Sehun sama sekali tidak miliki kesabaran yang lagi tersisa. Melihat raut sakit Jongin membuat Sehun bingung harus merasa menyesal atau bangga karena ukuran-Uhuk-penis nya bisa dibilang..besar.

 _"Can i move now, Love? 'Cause i can't hold back myself when your inside feels so heavenly good."_ Tanpa rasa berdosa Sehun mengatakan hal yang membuat Jongin mencubit lengan pria itu kesal— dan tentu saja, menahan nyeri di bawah sana.

 _"Bas..tard."_ Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya ketika melihat senyum polos suaminya.

 _"Just kidd. Take your time."_

Sehun kembali mendekat, menautkan lagi bibir mereka dalam ciuman basah. Jongin mengerang di saat gigi Sehun tanpa sengaja menggigitnya. Mereka bertukar saliva, mengahabiskan tujuh menit sesi ciuman untuk saling memagut.

" _Hnggh_ —" tubuh Jongin tersentak bersamaan dengan pinggul Sehun yang bergerak maju-mundur perlahan. Dalam ciuman mereka, Sehun menaut lidah Jongin— membawa fokus gadis itu untuk kembali padanya.

Kedua tangan Jongin mendorong pundak Sehun, menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulut. Namun nafas nya harus kembali tersenggal ketika Sehun juga menggerakkan pinggangnya cepat.

Nyeri dan nikmat secara bersamaan mengalir dalam tubuh Jongin sebagai tremor. Kedua kakinya secara naluri mengalung— memeluk pinggang Sehun, membawa penis pria itu begitu dalam menusuk nya. Kedua nya menggumam nikmat bersamaan.

" _Ahh_.." Tangan Jongin meraih bantal, ia segera menggit sudut benda persegi tersebut guna menelan desahannya.

 _A-apa yang terjadi.._

Sehun menunduk, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Jongin setelag membuang bantal di mulut Jongin. " _Sorry_.." suara huski Sehun terdengar menggiurkan yang tidak bisa Jongin.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin. Membawa gadis itu dengan posisi pinggul tinggi sedang kepala nya tenggelam menempel pada bantal. Jongin berjengit, merintih halus ketika Sehun kembali memasukkan penisnya. Kali ini tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

" _Uhh_.." Jongin meremas kain bantal di tangannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan lengguhan panjang tanpa bisa ia tahan. " _A-ahn..nn."_

Pinggul Sehun bergerak cepat. Nafas mereka saling beradu. Kulit- bertemu kulit. Sunyi malam membawa keromantisan sendiri dalam nadi sepasang tersebut. Dan malam masih begitu panjang untuk di lewati.

"S-sehun.."

 _"Se—oh!.. Ungh"_

Ranjang berderit keras seiring pergerakan Sehun. Keringat membanjiri kening pria itu. " _Shit_ , Jongin.." Dia mempercepat penisnya menusuk sweetspot Jongin. Jongin menjerit dengan suara yang bergetar.

 _"C-close.."_

 _"Ohh.."_

 _"Ha.. Ahh."_

* * *

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Sinar matahari menyelinap diantara gorden menusuk wajah Sehun. Pria itu mendesah gusar, Kedua alis nya bertaut kesal sebelum membuka matanya dan menemukan Jongin disampingnya.

Sehun mengalihkan kedua matanya ketika tak sengaja melihat belahan dada Jongin mengintip dari selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang kedua nya. Pria itu berdeham membersihkan ingatan kotor tentang kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam.

 _Oh, yeah_. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakannya. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan bagaimana erotis nya suara Jongin semalam. _God_. Sehun ingat mereka melakukannya berkali-kali setelah itu.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan nafas panjang. Pria itu menoleh memperhatikan wajah polos Jongin yang masih terlelap. Kulit karamel Jongin terlihat berkilau saat sinar pagi menyentuh sisi tubuh Jongin yang lain. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Jongin, mengelus nya perlahan, ia mendekat untuk mengecup kening Jongin lalu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin terbangun oleh suara ricik air dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Kedua tangan Jongin terbentang, merasakan nyeri hampir di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pipi nya memerah merasakan cairan lengket di areal vagina nya secara perlahan mengalir keluar. _foutre_ *, begitu dengusnya dalam bahasa perancis. " _Ah_.." Jongin menyentuh permukaan vagina nya di bawah selimut. Lalu melihat cairan putih di ujung jarinya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan tubuh shirtless Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana kain hitam panjang. Jongin lantas tersenyum melihat rambut basah Sehun. Seperti biasa, tampan.

 _"Bonjour à vous, bébé.**_ " Sapa Jongin dengan senyum dan seberkas rona dipipi ketika Sehun menatapnya.

Sehun menyeringai sekilas, Ia berbalik menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil kemeja biru pudar dari sana lalu memakainya. "Hm. _Morning_." Sehun bergumam membalas ucapan selamat pagi Jongin.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu jika suaminya mengerti apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Pipinya kembali menghangat mengingat apa yang mereka berdua telah lakukan.

Tapi Jongin.. Tetap lah Jongin.

Yakin Sehun tidak akan berbalik, Jongin beranjak melempar selimut. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan memungut pakaian mereka semalam. Dengan malas dan terpincang-pincang, Jongin mengancingkan kemeja bekas Sehun ke tubuhnya. Rambutnya terurai berantakan menyentuh pundak. Wajah polos tanpa _make_ _up_ membuat Jongin tampak segar dari bangun tidur.

Gadis itu berjalan membalik pundak Sehun menghadap padanya. Kedua tangannya mengelus pundak pria yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu secara halus melanjutkan sisa kancing kemeja Sehun. Sehun menatap takjub istrinya, Jongin mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya. Meski tampak kebesaran, tubuh ramping Jongin cukup untuk membuat mulut Sehun mengering.

Jongin menarik turun kerah Sehun, membuat pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Sehun terkekeh mengetahui arti tatapan malu Jongin. Ia mendapat kecupan manis di pipi kanannya. Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada sisi tubuh Jongin dan mengecup kening Jongin. Dia senang pagi ini tidak terjadi suasana awkward diantara mereka seperti yang Sehun pikirkan.

" _Love you?"_

Sehun tertawa begitu saja ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya ragu. " _Love you too_ , Kai." balas nya lembut. Senyum tipis Jongin mengembang perlahan. Syukurlah dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk jemarinya di meja. Tubuh nya menegak ketika melihat atasannya datang dengan senyuman tipis disana. Dia segera beranjak memberi salam formal lalu duduk kembali ketika pria itu memasuki ruangannya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel nya. Foto dirinya bersama Sehun. Semalam dia mendapat sejumlah _missed_ _call_ dan beberapa pesan panjang berasal dari Yuri. Gadis itu memberi tahunya jika Sehun sudah banyak berubah dan bla bla bla jika Yuri berencana untuk berpisah dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun tahu alasan dari semua itu. Perubahan pria itu sudah bisa dirasakannya sejak Sehun menikah. Tapi sejujurnya dia sekarang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, Baekhyun sadar jika dia terlalu terobsesi akan Sehun. _Dulu_.

Tapi andai saja Kim Jongin itu tidak menikah lebih dulu dengan Sehun, Pasti sekarang ia berada di apartemen Sehun, menjadi nyonya muda Oh.

 _Tsk_ , memikirkan nya membuat wajah Baekhyun terlipat gusar.

"Salah ku.." gumamnya menyesal memandangi siluet Sehun di ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, Chanyeol dengan kacamata minusnya berdiri di sisi rekan kantor nya membahas beberapa masalah dari _author_ - _editor_ buku di dua minggu kedepan.

Kyungsoo—Pria pendek disampingnya memberi atasannya beberapa tumpuk file presentase tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Chanyeol mempersilahkan bawahannya untuk segera keluar.

Pria itu berbalik menghampiri dering telepon di meja kerja nya. Dengan segera ia angkat dan mengangguk mengenali suara asisten nya di seberang.

"Batalkan presentasi besok. Sore ini, aku akan mengunjungi beberapa toko buku."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Tentu saja untuk memantau pasar."

Tangannya meraih gagang kacamata nya sekilas. "hmm.. Ya."

Chanyeol melempar tubuh nya ke sofa. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini dia benar-benar sibuk. Namun itu hal baik, disaat inilah dia takkan berpikir apapun mengenai Jongin. Chanyeol akan menenggelamkan dirinya pada pekerjaan. Dan berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menghilangkan perasaannya pada Jongin.

Chanyeol ingin jadi sosok sahabat baik Jongin yang dulu. Dimana dia dengan bebas dapat memeluk gadis itu tanpa perasaan spesial. Dimana Jongin tidak khawatir gadis itu akan melukainya.

 _Aku sedang berusaha.._

* * *

Jongin sedang bermain dengan Vivi ketika ponselnya bergetar. Gadis itu menggendong anjing _puddle_ Sehun, membawanya untuk mengangkat panggilan.

Ketika melihat nama siapa yang terpancar di layar, Jongin langsung mendengus geli. Dengan segera ia melirik jam dinding di dekat mereka. Jam 9.10 . satu setengah jam setelah Sehun pergi berangkat ke kantor.

"Hei." sapa Jongin duluan tanpa menunggu orang di sebrang sambungan berkata terlebih dahulu. Di pelukannya, Vivi bergerak meminta untuk di turunkan. Jongin segera menurunkan anjing lucu itu ke lantai.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin ketika pria itu belum mengatakan apapun untuk membalas sapaannya.

Terdengar suara gemerasak, seperti bulpoin dan kertas. Jongin kembali mendengus akan suara dehaman Sehun di saluran. "Kenapa menelpon?" tanya nya seraya mengelus kepala Vivi yang kini ada di pangkuannya.

"A, itu.. Kau sibuk siang ini?"

Jongin bergumam seolah mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak kurasa. Kenapa?"

Sehun dilain tempat sedang berdiri mengigit kuku jempolnya. Merasa gugup oleh alasan yang bodoh. "Keberatan jika kita makan s-siang bersama?"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. _Oh_ , Seolah ia telah mencium sesuatu. Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Sehun?"

"Hm?"

Ini sangat jarang terjadi. Mereka tidak pernah menelepon satu sama lain. Selain bertukar pesan, itu pun hanya jika perlu. Dan sekarang, pria tua itu berinisiatif mengajaknya keluar. Akan sangat bohong jika Jongin tidak merasa senang akan hal ini.

"Apakah ini Lunch-date, _CEO_ - _nim_?" kekeh Jongin menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Mungkin. Kau mau?" Sehun tersenyum tipis, mendengar kejahilan Jongin.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mau. Kau ingin aku berdandan?" tanya Jongin antusias. Tanpa malu. Biarlah. Siapa yang berani menentangnya ketika dia sendiri mendengar Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada nya. Oh, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sangat senang.

Terdengar tawa halus di sebrang yang membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa memakai seluruh waktumu, nona. Akan kujemput jam 11 nanti."

Jongin masih belum berhenti tersenyum bahkan setelah ponselnya terjatuh ke karpet. "Oh! Ponselku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Oh, _Meeting_ anda setengah jam lagi. Pemimpin _C &K enterprice_ ada disini. Beliau ingin meeting di percepat."

Suara Baekhyun berbunyi formal. Setidaknya gadis itu berusaha seformal mungkin. Sehun beranjak tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Pria itu keluar dari ruangannya untuk menyambut Klien penting nya. Meninggalkan gadis mungil itu berdiri sendu memandang punggungnya.

"Oh, Hyung."

Pria tinggi berjas hitam berbalik menyambut hangat pelukan Sehun. " Aku senang kita bisa kembali bekerja sama."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Kami juga."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju _lift_ , turun menuju lantai khusus. Pria berjas hitam itu— Choi Siwon menepuk pundak Sehun bangga. Dulu mereka adalah kakak-adik kelas yang bersahabat. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melanjutkan persahabatan mereka melalui bisnis. Dia baru kembali dari China mengurus beberapa _staff_ pengekspor. Disana ada banyak bahan bagus untuk di produksi.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah, Aku melihat namamu dimana-mana. Fotomu ada di setiap surat kabar Tiongkok."

Seringai Sehun tertarik dengan rasa bangga, "Tentu saja."

Mereka tertawa bersama, bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka yang menyenangkan.

* * *

"Akhir tahun ini, mungkin kami akan meluncurkan produk pemanas ruangan baru. Sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat dingin." Hakyeon berdiri, sebagai tangan kanan Sehun— menunjuk papan presentasi. Disampingnya Sehun mengangguk mempersilahkan nya untuk lanjut berbicara.

"Pemimpin kami sendiri, Oh sehun mencetuskan ide ini minggu lalu. Kami sadar ada banyak jenis pemanas ruangan di pasaran. Tapi—"

Sehun lantas berdiri, membuka kancing jas nya lalu menepuk Hakyeon agar berhenti kemudian menyuruh bawahannya itu untuk duduk. Ia melempar senyum bisnis pada semua rekannya.

kelima pemimpin perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan berkumpul bersama, menjalani meeting dengan masing-masing satu assisten. Empat dari mereka menaikkan alisnya tertarik.

"Tapi semua pemanas ruangan itu dirancang semurah mungkin untuk mudah rusak. Benar?" keempat kepala pria yang lainnya mengangguk kagum.

"—atau semahal mungkin untuk membebani kantong konsumer." canda salah seorang pria berkepala botak mengundang tawa yang lain.

Sehun menggeleng, " Kali ini, pemanas dengan laser pemindai suhu ruangan. Aku yakin itu belum ada di pasaran. Istriku—"

"Wah, Tuan Oh. Apa ide ini dari istri mu?" cela seseorang yang memakai kacamata di ujung meja membuat mulut Sehun terbuka.

Sehun berdeham, menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya yang kini berkedut. "Ya."

"Ho, pasti menyenangkan memiliki istri pintar seperti istrimu. Aku jadi ingin mengundang kalian makan malam." goda rekan nya yang lain.

Sehun tersenyum formal sedang kepala nya menunduk memberi ucapan terima kasih. "Kau bisa menyimpan tawaran itu nanti, tuan Jaeyoung. Kita punya proyek disini, jadi aku sedikit sibuk." tolak Sehun halus. Pria yang seumuran dengannya itu tertawa, "Ah, kau bisa melanjutkannya."

Layar _Lcd_ di belakangnya menampilkan _design_ bagian dalam pamanas yang nantinya akan mereka luncurkan.

"Pemindai itu digunakan selama lima menit sekali. Jadi pemanas ini akan di design untuk secara otomatis bekerja sendiri menghangatkan ruangan. Jika pemanas biasa nya hanya memiliki jarak waktu tertentu, kami berencana menawarkan jarak yang lebih panjang. Untuk harga, bagian pemasaran masih mendiskusikannya." Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja nya, mengambil map abu-abu dari sana.

"Didepan kalian terdapat map yang berisi perhitungan serta _design_ pemanas lengkap. Kalian bisa memeriksanya lagi dalam perjalanan pulang. Dalam waktu dekat, meeting akan diadakan disini. Sekertarisku akan mengabari kalian." Sehun membungkukkan badannya menerima tepuk tangan dari keempat klien serta rekan kerja nya.

Siwon tiba-tiba tertawa, "Ide bagus . Aku harap, aku bisa melihat istri mu di Meeting selanjutnya."

"Ya, Kuharap bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan nyonya Oh muda itu."

Sehun tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya menautkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum miring mendengar mereka memuji Istrinya. Sehun merasa harga dirinya melambung ketika menerima pujian mereka. Dan tidak ada hal yang lebih membanggakan untuknya karena dia tahu Jongin lebih dari yang mereka puji.

* * *

"Vivi! Jangan berlari!"

Anjing putih itu berlari mengejar kupu-kupu. Jongin merasa payah mengejar anjing itu sedari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mereka saat ini berada di tengah hamparan rumput luas taman kota. Disekiling mereka, ada banyak pasangan-pasangan yang sedang duduk berpiknik dengan anjing juga anak mereka.

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Vivi!"

Menoleh pada Jongin. Anjing itu berhenti berlari, dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin dengan kepala menunduk. Vivi mengendus tungkai Jongin, berputar mengelilingi kaki Jongin seolah meminta gadis itu untuk tidak marah padanya.

Melihat dengkingan Vivi, Jongin tertawa mengangkat tubuh Vivi, "Kau beruntung, Kau manis sekali." Jongin tersenyum mendengar gonggongan senang Vivi. Anjing itu menjulurkan lidah nya menjilati pipi Jongin.

"Sudah. Kita harus pulang sekarang, ayahmu akan datang menjemputku." Vivi memperhatikan senyum lebar Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Dia tidak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menaruh Vivi dalam kandangnya, Setelah ia selesai memberi makan hewan peliharaan Sehun yang lainnya. Gadis itu secara terburu menuju kamar, membuka kasar lemari pakaian—mencari sepotong dua potong pakaian terbaik yang bisa dia pakai.

Jongin mengambil Celana jeans putih, dan Blouse longgar berwarna _Cream_. Gadis itu membawa kain itu kedalam kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian, Jongin keluar dari sana dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Aku harus berdandan?" tanya nya sendiri. Dia melirik jarum jam di dinding. _Oh_ , dia masih punya banyak waktu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja rias, menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan kaca besar memperhatikan wajahnya— dia berpikir sejenak, Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan wajahnya?

* * *

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, pria itu kini tengah memperhatikan penampilannya. Dasi, Kemeja, Jas bahkan rambutnya. _Apakah dia rapi? Apa sudah kelihatan gagah? Apa ia tampan?_

Wajahnya yang biasanya tergurat dingin kini terpampang senyum lebar di depan rumah nya sendiri. Konyol, tapi Sehun telah melakukannya. Pria itu menekan tombol bell di samping pintu. Layar intercom menunjukkan senyum Jongin. Tidak lama pintu terbuka, Dan Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak menatap lapar tubuh Jongin.

 _Jeans_ putih ketat memeluk tungkai panjang Jongin, bahkan _Blouse_ longgar yang dipakai istrinya menampilkan bahu tan serta tulang selangka yang menggiurkan. Sehun menjilat bibirnya diam-diam lalu menarik seringai.

" _Great_."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Dia tidak mau menatap senyum seksi Sehun siang ini. Jongin sudah puas melihatnya sehari-hari— itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

"Oh, ayolah." Jongin segera mendorong bahu Sehun untuk segera berbalik. Sehun terkekeh menghadapi tingkah menggemaskan Jongin.

"Hm."

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki restoran italia, resroran yang sepengtahuan Jongin merupakan cabang besar dari restoran terkenal di eropa. Bangunan mewah ini ada di kawasan terelit _Gangnam_ - _Seoul_. Diam- diam Jongin menggelengkan kepala nya pelan merutuki Sehun. Ini hanya makan siang, kenapa mereka harus pergi ke restoran besar?

Ketika mereka berjalan masuk, Hampir seluruh pelanggan disana berhenti dari kegiatan mereka untuk menatap sejenak sepasang baru yang masih jadi buah bibir hangat. Jongin lalu menunduk malu menerima tatapan-tatapan yang tidak biasanya dia terima. Meskipun rasanya sedikit senang ketika semua gadis di korea sedang merasa iri padanya. Gadis itu terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, namun tidak ingin mengatakan apapun setelah tahu sorot mata Sehun tersorot tajam, lurus dan _ofcourse_ , dingin.

Mereka menaiki tangga, menuju ke lantai dua restoran. Kehadiran kedua nya disambut hangat oleh manager restoran tersebut. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu entah harus merasa takjub atau dongkol ketika mendengar jika Sehun menyewa satu lantai restoran hanya untuk mereka berdua.

 _Dasar pria tua ini.._

Seorang pelayan pria membungkuk sopan di hadapan Jongin. Pipi Jongin terasa terbakar ketika melihat wajah menawan pelayan itu. Oh, ayolah.. Dia masih wanita meskipun dia telah terikat dengan seseorang. Jongin menerima uluran tangan pelayan itu dengan malu-malu lalu mendudukkan nya pada meja bundar. Jongin semakin memanas saat pelayan itu memperlihatkan senyum tipis. _Oh_.. Gadis itu tidak sadar jika tindakannya membuat seseorang menggeram.

* * *

Sehun mengangkat alis nya ketika melihan seorang pelayan pria menghampiri Jongin. Dia tidak terlalu keberatan ketika pelayan itu menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya ke meja. Pelayan itu hanya sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi begitu melihat raut malu Jongin, Sehun menggeram dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat dongkol melempar tatapan tajam pada pelayan itu. _Berani nya dia.._

Sepertinya dia membuat kesalahan membawa Jongin kemari. Disini ada banyak pria yang menatap istrinya. Saat mereka di bawah tadi pun Sehun tahu beberapa laki-laki sedang melempar tatapan tertarik pada Jongin. Bahkan ada dari mereka yanf terang-terangan menatap lapar tubuh Jongin. Itu lah sebabnya Sehun memasang tampang dingin dan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya ketika melihat wajah terkejut Jongin bersamaan dengan makanan yang disajikan di meja.

Jongin menggeleng, "Sehun, ini berlebihan." bisik gadis itu kesal. Dia menunjuk lima piring di hadapan mereka. Darimana dia bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini?!

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, menarik tangan Jongin dan menggenggam nya. "Ini kencan pertamaku di umur tiga puluh. _Well, i can't help it. It's a habit._ " Pria itu membasahi bibir bawah nya yang kini tiba- tibe terasa kering.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jongin yakin ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan dia sangat yakin, Yuri dan Baekhyun termasuk gadis yang merasakan perlakuan berlebihan Sehun ini. Tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apapun, hanya terkikik pelan menutup bibirnya untuk berhenti tertawa. Jongin merasa akan meledak kapan saja melihat kedua telinga Sehun memerah— hal yang lumrah terjadi ketika pria itu merasa malu.

 _Cute_.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jongin tulus tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin berterima kasih. " Kupikir aku akan patah hati, Sehun. Kau mempunyai dua kekasih, dan perjanjian kita— segera bercerai. Aku hampir menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri. Terima kasih." jelas Jongin dengan senyum lebar.

 _Oh.. Benarkah_? Jongin selama ini menyukainya? _Wow_..

"Ah, hei, Kurasa aku jatuh cinta lagi hari ini."

Kedua manik Jongin membulat, Wajah malu Jongin terlihar setelahnya. Hal yang disukai Sehun adalah Jongin begitu jujur melalui wajahnya. Sehun memekik pelan merasakan cubitan panas Jongin di lengannya.

"Sialan.." Sehun tertawa mendengar umpatan Jongin, menyangga dagunya dengan tangan yang lain.

* * *

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan laju pelan. Dia melirik spion, melihat Jongin bersandar pada Jok— tertidur, kepala yang hampir terjatuh membentur jendela mobil.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya, Lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Jongin agar gadis itu tidak terbangun dengan kondisi kesakitan. Namun kedua manik Jongin terburu terbuka, menangkap basah apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Hei." sapa Jongin melihat raut _nervous_ Sehun.

"Istirahat makan siang mu pasti sudah habis. Kau bisa menurunkan ku di toko swalayan dan kembali ke kantor. Aku akan berbelanja sebentar."

Sehun melihat arloji nya sekilas, lalu menggeleng, "Akan ku antar."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, _"So sweet."_ pujinya kembali melihat telinga pria itu memerah.

Dia memperhatikan raut Sehun yang serius menyetir. Jongin tidak menemuka gurat lelah di wajah Sehun— dia yakin Sehun sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Perlakuan berbeda Sehun hari ini sudah cukup membuat Jongin senang.

Bukan karena bisa pergi berdua bersama. Tapi dia senang, Sehun memberi kesempatan pada mereka berdua. Jongin yakin Sehun sudah sangat dewasa, apalagi di umur pria itu yang kini berkepala tiga, pria itu pasti sebenarnya tidak berminat menjalani kencan ketika mereja berdua sudah menikah, Sehun pasti telah berpikir sesuatu yang matang untuk waktu yang akan datang— jadi Jongin tidak terkejut menerima perlakuan baru Sehun padanya.

Tapi boleh kah Jongin egois, jika ya, bagaimana dengan Yuri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuri?"

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika berbalik menyahut panggilam di belakangnya. Dia terkejut menemukan Yuri di tengah kafetaria kantor. Wajah Yuri terlihat berantakan— pertanda gadis itu telah terjaga semalam penuh dan menangis.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Sehun."

Yuru menunduk memainkan kalung berlionting di lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan simpatik Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terbiasa saling membenci karena ingin perhatian dari Sehun.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah besar menuju Yuri, "Untuk apa menemui nya? Jika ingin berakhir— kau bisa mengucapkan _goodbye_ melalui _voicemail_."

Yuri menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Dia telah memikirkannya seharian, "Aku tidak ingin berakhir. Aku—.. Aku punya rencana."

Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk mendengar nada yakin Yuri. Gadis itu melihat tatapan Yuri yang perlahan berubah. Kedua mata nya membulat seketika. Apakah barusan dia melihat tatapan licik? Tapi Yuri—

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Sehun sudah menikah."

Yuri mengambil langkah maju. Tegap menghadap Baekhyun." Dia belum menikah. Jangan memberi ku tatapan seperti itu karena selama ini kau sama denganku."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur perlahan. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu. Yuri, sudahlah—"

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Sehun. Aku tahu."

Wajah Baekhyun sekejap berubah kesal. Apa-apaan wanita ini mengungkut masa lalu. Apa dia tidak bisa mendengar—

"Aku ingin kau membantuku."

Baekhyun merasa ingin lari dari tempat ini sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _* : sial/fuck. ( bs. Perancis)_**

 ** _** : good mornin' to you, baby._**

 ** _Note : maaf keterlambatannya.^^ ya, 1 tahun berlalu. but, sekarang chap ini udah di update. kemarin sempet kena writters block jadi..yah gitu. btw, selamat membaca^^_**


	18. I'm not hurt 18

**"A** pa yang kau rencanakan? Sehun sudah menikah."

Yuri mengambil langkah maju. Tegap menghadap Baekhyun." Dia belum menikah. Jangan memberi ku tatapan seperti itu karena selama ini kau sama denganku."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur perlahan. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu. Yuri, sudahlah—"

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Sehun. Aku tahu."

Wajah Baekhyun sekejap berubah kesal. Apa-apaan wanita ini menyangkut masa lalu nya, Apa dia tidak bisa mendengar—

"Aku ingin kau membantuku. atau jika tidak, beri aku ide. K-kumohon."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap Yuri dengan raut tertegun. Dia sangat ingin menampar wanita bodoh di hadapannya ini.

 **"U** ntuk apa?" Tanya Sehun melihat Jongin yang tengah memilah beberapa kotak daging, "Ya dimasak." Jawab Jongin setengah kesal. Pria ini terus saja menanyakan hal-hal bodoh.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan satu _trolly_ besar yang didorong malas oleh Sehun. Keadaan _mall_ , sangatlah padat. Banyak keluarga datang bersama berbelanja kebutuhan. Dan sejak mereka datang, Sehun terus menggerutu pelan. Mendengarnya tentu Jongin hanya tersenyum geli.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan Jongin yang meminta. Tapi mau bagaimana?, Sehun tidak mau pergi ke toko swalayan biasa.

Beberapa perempuan berseragam tiba-tiba menengok dan memperhatikan kedua nya. Sehun dan Jongin saling melempar pandang. Tentu saja, murid sma itu akan melihat mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Bukan hanya mereka, setiap kali mereka pergi keluar, semua orang seolah memperhatikan mereka— terutama Sehun.

Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin mendekat sedang tangan lainnya mendorong _trolly._ Jongin mengambil beberapa sayur dan daging— menaruhnya dalam _trolly._

"Sehun, Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" bisik Jongin pelan, merasa terganggu oleh remasan di perutnya.

 _Pervert._

"Hn, Lima menit lagi."

Jongin hanya menggeleng, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia kembali sibuk mencari bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Aa, Jongin sudah bisa memasak beberapa macam makanan sekarang. Ibu Sehun mengajari Jongin banyak masakan enak, terutama makanan favorit Sehun.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Sehun menggeleng, Wajah nya mengerut tidak nyaman menerima tatapan orang-orang yang melewati mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, pulang?" Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun menuju kasir sebelum pria itu sempat menjawab. Dia menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sehun sejak awal— maka dari itu dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama.

Perjalanan pulang dalam mobil terbilang sangat tenang— Mungkin ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun. Namun, Jongin tidak tahu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari samping. Pria itu sangat tampan ketika mata tajamnya berfokus lurus pada jalanan. "Kau merindukan kantor ya?" canda Jongin ketika menerima raut masam Sehun.

Namun pria itu tidak menjawabnya. Hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Minggu depan, Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada karyawan kantor. Er.. Juga klien."

Jongin mengerjap.

Sehun meneguk ludah. Melirik raut terkejut Jongin dari ekor mata.

"Um, baiklah."

Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar. Melempar Jongin seringai senang membuat gadis itu tersipu hingga memukul bahu nya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Apa itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu sejak tadi?"

"Mungkin." Alis Jongin terangkat heran. Apa yang buruk dari dirinya memperkenalkan Jongin pada bawahannya?

Sehun mengusap wajah nya gusar. "Aku tidak mau mereka melihatmu."

Jongin mendengarnya berubah kesal. _Apa-apaan pria ini?_ "Lalu aku harus apa? Masuk kedalam _Box_ saat mereka memperkenalkan diri?"

"Hei!" Sehun menatap istrinya dongkol. Dia lupa jika Jongin masih gadis—ah, Wanita yang menyebalkan.

" _Wlee."_ Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengolok Sehun yang memasang wajah kesal. Terserah. Dia tidak perduli jika pria ini akan marah oleh sifat kekanakkan nya.

 **J** ongin berjalan menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja. Dia membuka pintu kulkas, menaruh beberapa bahan makanan didalamnya. Dia akan sendirian disini karena Sehun berkata ia akan kembali ke kantor ketika Baek— _Sekertaris_ nya menelpon, berkata jika ada beberapa lempir map yang harus ditanda tangani Sehun.

Jongin berbalik melihat Vivi berputar mengejar ekor nya. Dia tertawa. Anjing memang hewan yang lucu namun terkadang bertindak bodoh.

"Vi, Apa yang kau lakukan? berhenti lakukan itu, ini makananmu." Jongin berjongkok, Menuang sereal anjing pada mangkok bundar favorit Vivi.

Vivi berlari dengan semangat, mengendus tangan Jongin lalu dengan rakus mengunyah _sereal_ nya.

Ponselnya berdering.

Jongin berdiri, melihat layarnya menyala memperlihatkan nama Chanyeol disana. Senyum tipis menghampiri bibir Jongin sejenak. _Apakah Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya?_

"Yeol?"

 _"Hey."_ Jongin tidak mengelak saat diri ya dapat menebak suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat gugup, atau mungkin _itu hanya perasaannya saja_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin ketika Chanyeol tidak lagi mengatakan apapun. Biasanya saat mereka seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan apapun.

terdengar suara gemerasak dari sebrang, Dan Jongin tahu itu adalah suara kertas—Chanyeol masih di kantor. Jongin berputar melihat jam digital di atas kulkas. _17:40._ Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu bekerja sangat larut petang.

 _"Oh yeah, Aku baik-baik saja."_

Jongin memutuskan untuk diam menunggu Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _A-aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam."_

"Makan malam?" Koreksi Jongin, _Mungkin dia salah dengar?_

" _Ya, M-makan malam."_

Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau besok?"

" _Uh.. baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu?"_

Jongin tersenyum lebar, " _Sure_."

Setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan, pandangan Jongin kembali beralih pada Vivi yang kini terbaring di lantai menatapnya dengan mata _puppy_ nya. Jongin tertawa, memutar bola matanya terbiasa oleh sikap anjing menggemaskan milik suaminya.

"Apa? dia hanya teman ku." Seolah merasa senang oleh perkataan Jongin, Vivi melompat lalu menggonggong keras. Oh, _gosh. Anjing ini lucu sekali._

 **S** ehun menggeram pelan, Tangannya terangkat menarik gusar rambut hitam pendek miliknya. Hari sudah malam, dan seharusnya dia pulang sekarang. Sayang sekali, dia harus terperangkap di ruangannya sendiri oleh setumpuk map progresif yang berisi proyek terbaru nya kemarin.Berita bagus nya, Dia mendapat sanjungan dari ayahnya. Bahkan kakeknya—generasi pertama pemilik kantor— merasa bangga. Juga dana untuk perencanaan proyek mereka hampir penuh, bahkan lebih dari cukup.

Berita buruk nya, Yuri disini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kehadiran gadis itu disini menjadi buruk. Hanya saja—

"Sehun, Jangan menarik rambutmu. Kau bisa botak, kau tahu." Sebuah tangan menarik lembut lengannya. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Yuri yang berdiri menyodorkan secangkir kopi di meja.

"Oh,"

"Hm?" Yuri menatap Sehun bingung, merasa jika pria itu punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan padanya.

Sehun menggeleng, Memejamkan mata nya. "Tidak, Tidak. Ah, Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya nya ketika Yuri memeluk punggungnya dari belakang kursi yang diduduki nya.

Yuri merendahkan tubuhnya, Mengusap bahu Sehun pelan. Dan dia berbisik pelan, "Aku merindukan mu."

Sehun reflek mendorong Yuri menjauh ketika merasakan bibir mungil Yuri menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Pria itu segera beranjak membenarkan dasi nya yang tadi berantakan lalu berbalik memunggungi gadis itu.

"Yuri.." Desah Sehun frustasi.

"Hm?"

Yuri berjalan mendekat, memeluk Sehun dari samping. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ok?" Tawar Sehun tanpa bisa menatap raut wajah Yuri yang sekilas mengerut tidak suka.

Yuri bergumam panjang, menggerakan jarinya memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun, lalu menarik longgar kembali dasi nya. "Oh ayolah, Aku ingin menginap di tempatmu. boleh?"

Kali ini Sehun menatap wajah ceria Yuri, Gadis itu dengan pandangan lugu nya— Sehun mengangguk, tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaan gadis itu

 **H** ampir jam setengah Sepuluh malam, Jongin yang masih belum tertidur, memilih untuk menunggu Sehun pulang dengan duduk menonton film malam di televisi. Vivi dan semua hewan peliharaan Sehun sudah tertidur di kandang mereka. Ini melelahkan, harus mengurus hewan-hewan itu setiap hari. Dia akan meminta Sehun untuk menjual mereka besok—Cukup satu saja kan bisa, sebanyak itu, toh pria itu tidak pernah mengurus mereka sendiri.

Jongin segera membenahi rambutnya ketika mendengar derit pintu depan tertutup. Dia menunggu dengan sabar di sofa—Menunggu untuk mengucapkan 'selamat datang' seperti semua yang dilakukan istri pada suami mereka ketika suami mereka pulang ke rumah.

Jongin memegang kedua pipinya, merasa malu oleh pikiran bodoh yang barusan terlintas _Oh, ya ampun.._

"Kami pulang!"

 _'Kami?'_

Jongin segera berdiri, senyum tipis yang tadinya tergurat perlahan berubah menjadi senyum kikuk setelah melihat Yuri berjalan disamping Sehun dengan senyum lebar nya.

"Yuri _Unnie?"_

Yuri melompat memeluk Jongin, Wajah nya begitu riang ketika melihat Jongin dengan baju tidur panjang nya.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali. Merindukanku?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk kikuk, memberi Yuri senyum tipis.

Tak jauh dari mereka Sehun melepas ikatan dasi di lehernya. Pria itu menjauhi tatapan bingung Jongin, karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa— itupun jika Jongin bertanya.

Lagi pula secara teknis , Yuri masih kekasih nya.

"Sehun, Aku tidur di kamar mu ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Yuri berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sehun berada.

Tersisa mereka berdua. Berdiri berhadapan dan saling bertukar pandang tanpa mau mengatakan apapun. Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas, maju selangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin, Hei?"

Sehun memegang tangan Jongin, menggenggamnya erat. Menatap istrinya yang kini hanya memberinya senyum kecil. _Tidak, Jangan seperti ini._ Batin pria itu ketika Jongin melepas genggamannya dan berlalu memasuki kamar Jongin dulu.

' _Jongin?'_

 ** _Blamm_**

 **J** ongin bersandar pada pintu kamar lama nya, Terlihat sedikit debu di lantai— _Sudah berapa hari ia tidak tidur di kamar ini_ , pikirnya. Sejujurnya Jongin sama-sekali tidak berpikir apapun tentang Yuri. Sebaliknya ia merasa _sedikit_ bersalah.

Jongin merasa dirinya secara perlahan berubah egois.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Jongin mengambil mesin penyedot debu mini di _Closet_ kemudian segera membersihkan kamar nya sebelum pergi tidur.

 _Memang nya dia bisa tertidur lelap, setelah tau suami— Sehun akan tidur seranjang dengan wanita lain?_

 **S** edangkan disisi lain, Sehun mengumpat tanpa suara, kedua mata nya membututi punggung Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu. Jujur saja, Pria itu lupa tentang Yuri. Seharian bersama Jongin membuatnya tidak dapat mengingat satu pun hal lain kecuali gadis berkulit tan itu sendiri.

 _Dia harus segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yuri.._

"Sehun, Kau melamun." Lamunan Sehun terurai kala mendengar suara Yuri. Dia melihat kesekeliling, baru sadar jika kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Daripada kau melamun, Naik ke ranjang dan ayo tidur." Yuri menepuk malas ranjang, menepuk bagian kosong disampingnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum masam menerima reaksi kaku Sehun. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah Sehun, Tidak ada satupun ekspresi disana.

Saat Sehun sudah berbaring di sampingnya, Yuri segera mendekatkan diri memeluk erat lengan Sehun—menempelkannya pada buah dada miliknya. "Sehun?"

"hm?" Pria itu bergumam enggan menyahut panggilan Yuri, Sehun sudah akan memejamkan kedua matanya berniat tidur.

Yuri lagi-lagi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengelus dada Sehun memutar, "Besok ayo kita pergi ke mall. Sudah lama kita tidak keluar berdua."

"Ya, terserah." Sehun tidak berniat menganggap serius tawaran Yuri. Kepala nya berputar memikirkan cara meminta maaf pada Jongin. _Entah apa kesalahannya._

Yuri tersenyum lebar, menatap wajah tidur Sehun dari samping.

 _"Selamat malam,"_ Bisiknya pelan.

 ** _flashback_**

 **B** _aekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya resah. Dia masih terduduk berdua bersama Yuri di kafetaria kantor bahkan setelah jam makan siang telah selesai. Beruntung, Sehun pergi keluar—Mungkin menemui Jongin istrinya._

 _Didepannya Yuri tengah menangis, mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya padanya. Baekhyun merasa kasihan, Yuri ibarat sebuah kertas putih tertesi tinta. Ia polos namun tidak seluruh jati dirinya adalah murni polos._

 _"Yuri.." Baekhyun menyela tangis gadis didepannya._

 _"Baekhyun.." Isak Yuri menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapan tangannya._

 _Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jenuh, Dia tidak terlalu pintar menghibur seseorang, dan benci berada di posisi seperti ini._

 _'Kemana sosok licik yang barusan?' tanya nya dalam hati melihat rapuh nya Yuri._

 _"Berhentilah menangis, bodoh." gusar Baekhyun, mulai kesal menerima perhatian sisa karyawan yang masih duduk di kafetaria._

 _Yuri tersenggak, Nafas nya terputus oleh isak tangis. Wajah dan rambutnya berantakan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit jijik._

 _"Aku tidak mau membantumu. Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"_

 _Yuri menahan lengan Baekhyun yang kini telah berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi. "T-tidak, B-baekhyun, Aku akan kehilangan Sehun. T-tolong a—"_

 _"Apa bedanya, Aku juga kehilangan Sehun." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak menahan rasa kesal yang membuncah._

 _"Ta-tapi.."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa membantu mu, jika hamil adalah pilihanmu. Seluruh dunia ini tahu, kau tidak bisa hamil, Yuri. Apa kau bodoh?" Kesal Baekhyun menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yuri._

 _Mendengar itu Yuri kembali menunduk, ia terisak, menangis hingga melukai kedua telinga Baekhyun. Namun sekesal apapun Baekhyun pada Yuri, Dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis ini menginjak kuburannya sendiri._

 _"Ok. Baiklah. Aku akan membantu mu." Tangis Yuri terhenti, gadis itu mengusap semua airmata di wajahnya dan ia tersenyum lebar seolah sebelumnya dia tidak menangis._

 _"Hanya sekali."_

 _Yuri mengangguk antusias, bibirnya tidak berhenti memasang senyum lebar._

 _"Aku akan menelpon nya, Datang ke ruangan Sehun, Kau bisa lakukan apapun. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Satu saranku, Mungkin kau bisa menghentikan pernikahan mereka dengan—"_

 _"D-dengan?"_

 _Baekhyun membuang muka, merasa buruk oleh apa yang dilakukannya. dia tau apa yang dilakukanya saat ini akan membuatnya menyesal nanti._

 _"Mencuri waktu Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menjauhi Yuri._

 _Pria sangat mudah diatasi. Mereka sangat mudah jatuh hati, namun sulit jatuh cinta. Yuri tidak akan menyadari hal itu kecuali gadis itu mengalami, mendengar, melihat sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun adalah satu dari banyaknya pria yang masih berdiri diatas teorinya._

 _Baekhyun tahu sejak awal mereka bertemu. Apa alasan Sehun belum menikah hingga umurnya yang berkepala tiga, Dia tahu. Kenapa banyak rumor mengatakan jika Sehun sering berkencan lebih dari satu gadis. Baekhyun Tahu._

 _Sehun menghabiskan sisa masa muda nya untuk mencari arti cinta itu sendiri. Setiap orang mengalami masa itu. Saat itu, Mungkin Baekhyun hanya Karyawan baru. Yang juga baru mengenal atasannya, Sehun. Dan saat dimana Sehun mengajaknya berkencan, Baekhyun tahu Jika pria itu hanya jatuh hati pada nya. Dan sampai kapan pun tidak._

 _"Hahh.."_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata nya. Dia baru saja membantu seseorang yang mungkin akan merusak pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?_

 **To be continue..**

 ** _Note :_** ** _Maaf ya, kalau gk serapih biasanya atau lebih pendek dari update an sebelumnya. ini karena update nya lewat aplikasi ffn sih jadi gk bisa ngatur paragraf deh. sebagai ganti nya, Pergantian sudut pandang dan tempat huruf pertamanya aku Bold, biar kalian gk bingung kalo tau-tau cerita nya lompat". contoh : ".._** **S**

ehun memeluk jongin. **" kayak gitu dan seterusnya.** **aku usahain update serutin nya, meskipu. pendek gpp ya?**


	19. Chapter 19 ( I'm not just saying)

**Yu** ri memandang punggung tegap Sehun lama, memperhatikan pria itu memilah pakaiannya sendiri. Dia sudah menawarkan diri, tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya menerima penolakan.

Pandangan Yuri beralih pada kaca beranda di sampingnya, pagi yang cerah, begitu pikirnya.

Yuri tidak bisa berhenti membodohi dirinya sendiri, Dia merasa konyol sekaligus menyesal mengakui jika dia memang benar-benar memalukan, terlihat mengemis perhatian Sehun seperti ini. Dia sangat menyesal mengakui jika dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat raut terkejut Jongin semalam.

Yuri sangat menghargai Jongin layaknya mereka saudara, dia sangat percaya Saat Jongin berkata jika gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun. Dan Yuri tentu tidak meragukan Sehun untuk memiliki perasaan pada Jongin.

Sedari awal, pernikahan mereka bukan kehendak keduanya, namun ini bukanlah permainan rumah-rumahan anak-anak, Mereka hidup dibawah atap yang sama, makan bersama, bertemu tiap hari, atau hal lain yang tidak mau Yuri yakini mereka telah lakukan.

Yuri sudah tau jika hari ini akan datang, hari dimana dia masih mengemis perasaan Sehun bahkan setelah Pria itu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Yuri sudah menebak jika mereka berdua cepat atau lambat akan saling jatuh hati.

Mereka sudah dewasa, tentu mereka akan jatuh cinta, bahkan hubungan yang tidak didasari apapun lama-kelamaan pasti berbenih bibit perasaan.

Yuri akan merasa senang untuk Jongin, hanya jika dia tidak berada diantara mereka.

"Kau terlihat tampan." puji gadis itu begitu Sehun berbalik padanya. Senyum dingin Sehun terulas membalas pujian Yuri. Dia tidak berharap mendengar kalimat itu dari gadis ini.

Yuri beranjak dari ranjang, menyelipkan tangannya memeluk lengan Sehun. "Kita pergi sekarang, aku sudah mem- _Booki_ ng suatu tempat untuk kita sarapan."

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, Dia pikir dia sudah terbiasa makan pagi bersama Jongin. Setelah gadis itu kursus memasak, Jongin kian memaksa nya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Jongin?" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

Yuri tersentak, "Jongin? Oh , tenang saja, aku sudah bilang padanya kita makan di luar."

Dengan itu Sehun kembali terdiam. Dia pasrah mengikuti Yuri yang menyeret lengannya untuk segera keluar dari kamar.

Jongin terbangun oleh suara nyaring Yuri di luar. Dia menatap kosong lantai, teringat jika Yuri telah memberi tahu nya jika mereka berdua akan pergi sarapan di luar.

 _Dia tidak keberatan._

 _Untuk apa merasa sedih seperti ini_ , batin Jongin seraya menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras. Jongin beranjak dari ranjang, merapikan sejenak bantal serta selimut di sana. Lalu ia berbalik memandang cermin.

Jongin dapat melihat bayangannya yang terlihat berantakan. Ia tertawa getir, jemari nya terangkat menyisir rambut nya keatas, menggulung asal rambut nya yang kian memanjang.

Sangat sulit menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Jongin, gadis itu merasa tertampar begitu melihat kehadiran Yuri kemarin malam. Ia dengan bodohnya melupakan jika Sehun bukan miliknya. Masih belum.

 _Ya_. Mereka telah tidur bersama. Tengah malam datang dan mereka saling bertukar cerita. Tersenyum bersama. Mereka pernah bertengkar. Menginap di hotel yang sama. Mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka telah melakukan semua hal yang dilakuan semua pasangan.

Jongin sangat senang. _Tapi.._

Dia menutup pintu kamar nya, berjalan menuju dapur berniat untuk menyiapkan sereal makanan Vivi. Namun dia malah melihat Yuri duduk disamping Sehun. Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

Bibir Jongin terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun dia tidak yakin apa itu.

" _Mornin'_." sapa Jongin tanpa mau menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Sehun ataupun Yuri.

Sehun tersedak oleh kopi buatan Yuri yang diminumnya setelah mendengar suara halus Jongin. "Jongin—"

Jongin terdiam, dia tidak menyahut panggilan Sehun. Dia berbalik memunggungi keduanya, berjinjit mengambil kotak sereal Vivi, tak lama mereka mendengar suara gonggongan semangat— Vivi berlari melompat ke pangkuan Sehun, lalu beralih turun mengendus mengelilingi tungkai Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia berjongkok memberi anjing itu usapan gemas di kepala mungilnya.

Melihat itu, Lagi-lagi Sehun memanggil nama Jongin, kali ini lebih keras dan Jongin menatap pria itu dengan sabar. Dia menunggu kalimat maaf dari Sehun.

"Aku—"

"Sehun. Ayo berangkat. Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat." Potong Yuri sebelum Sehun dapat mengucap apapun pada Jongin, ia menarik lengan Sehun untuk segera mengikutinya. Gadis itu memanggil Jongin, melempar senyum lebar yang entah kenapa Jongin yakini tidak selebar sebelumnya.

"Jongin, kami berangkat."

Dengan nafas tercekat, Jongin , memaksa bibirnya tersenyum. Dia memalingkan wajahnya begitu ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sehun. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu diantara mereka masih ada Yuri. Jongin hanya perlu menunggu Sehun, mungkin sedikit lagi.. Hanya sebentar.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, itu sebabnya Jongin memilih untuk menghindari pembicaraan Sehun semalam. Sorot penyesalan Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

 ** _Blamm_**

Begitu mendengar pintu tertutup, tangis Jongin pecah. Begitu kah rasa sakit, Jongin tidak pernah tahu sampai hari ini datang. Dia ingin meminta Sehun untuk tetap tinggal. Dia ingin meminta pria itu untuk meninggalkan Yuri dan.. _dan apa? apa lagi?_

 _Jongin merasa dirinya sangat egois._

 **C** hanyeol melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya gelisah. Ia begitu tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jongin. Mereka akan makan malam berdua. Itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

 _Dua setengah jam lagi_..

Chanyeol mendesah, dia ingin berlari keluar dan menjemput Jongin untuk pergi. Dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Jongin, jika dirinya takkan hanya mengajak gadis itu untuk makan malam saja. Mereka akan melakukan banyak hal. Banyak hal..

Bibir Chanyeol hampir berkedut menarik senyum miring, Dia sudah cukup memikirkan pekerjaan beberapa hari ini. Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya memikirkan Jongin.

Persetan jika Jongin sudah menikah.

Ini hanya satu hari. Dia hanya ingin melihat senyum lebar Jongin. Chanyeol pikir dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaannya, dan melupakan jika mereka sudah lama tidak pergi berdua. Sebagai teman, tentu nya.

 _Tapi.._

" _ck, sial_.." gumam Chanyeol seraya menghela nafas lelah memperhatikan lima tumpuk berkas di atas meja nya.

Di tempat lain, Sehun memandang lalu lintas dengan raut membeku. Kedua telinganya menghiraukan ocehan Yuri tentang bagusnya cuaca hari ini dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Sehun melihat ke atas, Jalanan yang tampak lenggang, dan Langit yang semula cerah perlahan diselimuti awan kelabu, tak lama setelah itu, Rintik hujan bergerimis turun.

Sehun berpikir mungkin dia tidak seharusnya membawa Yuri ke apartemen. Dia merasa bodoh untuk setuju begitu saja. Shit. Dia mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati mengingat bagaimana Jongin menghiraukannya. Seharusnya dia tahu itu.

Itu pertama kali nya Sehun melihat Jongin menjadi pendiam. Dia ingat hari-hari dimana mereka terbiasa untuk bertengkar.

"Sehun?" panggil Yuri mengaburkan lamunan Sehun. Pria itu hanya bergumam, dia tidak ingin berbicara saat ini. "Kau tidak seharusnya melamun di tengah jalan, Oh Sehun." hardik Yuri dengan nada geli. Gadis itu lalu tertawa mendapat kata maaf singkat dari pria di sampingnya.

Setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau kembali, Mereka kembali terdiam. Sibuk oleh pikiran masing-masing.

 **D** i tengah kediaman keluarga Oh, tampak riuh oleh wanita paruh baya di luar halaman rumah. Beliau berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam seorang wanita renta yang tanpa perduli terus menyiram tanaman hijau merambat.

"Ibu, Kumohon istirahatlah. Dokter bi—"

Wanita renta yang di panggil 'ibu' itu menyahut kesal. Dia menatap menantu nya dengan mata menyipit tidak suka. "Ayolah, Aku hanya menyiram tanaman. Aku berjanji akan beristirahat setelah ini."

Nyonya Oh mendesah lelah, menatap khawatir Ibu mertuanya. "Baiklah, tapi kumohon ibu tepati janji ibu untuk berintirahat penuh."

"Ya, iya.. Sudahlah, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Nyonya Oh mengangguk, menghampiri ibu mertuanya lalu berpamitan pergi. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini ia akan pergi ke mall—mungkin membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan pakaian baru. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak menantu manisnya Jongin, namun sepertinya gadis itu sedang sibuk karena ponsel gadis itu terus beralih ke voicemail. Dia juga tidak bisa menghubungi putera kesayangannya.

Mengingat itu, Nyonya Oh menggerutu dalam hati, ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka sulit dihubungi.

Sesampainya di mall, Nyonya oh naik menuju lantai tiga, ditemani supir dia berjalan melewati toko-toko pakaian untuk anak-anak muda. Hm, mungkin memang seharusnya dia mengajak Jongin.

Setelah memilah pakaian, Nyonya Oh kembali turun ke lantai dasar mall, menuju tempat swalayan tak jauh dari pintu masuk mall.

Namun tidak begitu lama, Nyonya Oh menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia terdiam, menghiraukan tanya heran dari bawahannya. Kedua mata yang dikelilingi oleh keriput harus menatap penasaran dua pasangan di depannya. Mereka terlihat manis walau hanya nampak belakang saja. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat familiar, namun ia tidak tahu siapa itu. Kemudian Nyonya Oh kembali memperhatikan punggung tegap pria yang lengannya kini dipeluk oleh gadis yang sekiranya mungkin berumur 26 tahunan , lalu membandingkan persamaan pria asing itu pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Dan saat kedua sosok itu berbalik, Nyonya Oh tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya melihat anaknya di sana. Rasa marah terang saja membuat Nyonya Oh menggeram setelah memastikan apakah itu benar Sehun. Jujur saja, Nyonya Oh banyak mendengar bagaimana anaknya Sehun itu sering berganti pasangan. Tapi tidak sedikitpun, ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

Nyonya Oh memperhatikan gadis di samping Sehun, Dia terlihat sangat ceria dan terus memeluk lengan anaknya. Siapa dia? Kenapa gadis itu memeluk Sehun? Apa mereka adalah kekasih? Jongin, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Pikirnya khawatir.

Jika kedua nya memang kekasih, seharusnya Sehun berterus terang pada ibu nya, begitu batin wanita itu. Tentu Nyonya Oh takkan memaksa anak nya untuk menikah jika dia tahu anaknya memiliki seseorang. Dia merasa menyesal dan tidak enak pada Sahabatnya— orangtua Jongin. Apa yang akan diucapkannya pada sahabatnya? Mereka pasti kecewa.

 _Oh.._

Kedua telapak tangan Nyonya Oh terangkat, hatinya terasa tercabik, ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya mencium pipi gadis di sampingnya. "Tidak.." Ucap Nyonya Oh tanpa suara.

"Nyonya Oh, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda di belakangnya khawatir. Ia terlihat bingung akan atasannya yang tiba-tiba terhenti dengan raut wajah aneh.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menelan kekecewaannya, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Mungkin dia salah orang. Itu tidak mungkin Sehun. Ya..mana mungkin Sehun seperti itu.

Nyonya Oh menoleh pada pemuda yang masih menatapnya khawatir, dia menggeleng, " Kau bisa antar aku pulang sekarang, aku akan meminta bibi Ahn untuk berbelanja nanti." Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh, ia mengambil alih bawaan atasannya dan berjalan mengikuti Nyonya Oh. Sedang wanita yang diikutinya kian menatap kosong kedepan.

 **Yu** ri tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar sejak mereka masuki pintu mall. Dia bisa membayangkan jika mereka berdua akan melakukan banyak hal di sini. Bermain, menonton, berbelanja, atau mungkin makan makanan ringan sambil berkeliling melihat toko di mall. Ah.. Pasti menyenangkan.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun, memastikan dirinya cukup posesif ketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka—terutama perempuan menatap Sehun tertarik. Yah, Dia tahu kekasihnya termasuk pria yang tampan. Tubuh tegap tinggi atletis, Berkulit pucat, berambut hitam pendek, bibir tipis, sorot mata yang tajam, dan mungkin suara berat seksi nya itu bisa Yuri pastikan digilai banyak wanita.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun datar, dia ingin cepat lalu pulang. walau begitu Yuri tetap menjawab dengan raut ceria—dia merasa cukup oleh Sehun disampingnya.

"Um, kita jalan-jalan saja dulu lalu menonton lalu eum.. Berbelanja dan lainnya bisa kita pikirkan nanti." Yuri tertawa pelan oleh pikiran imaginatifnya sendiri. Dia tidak begitu perduli oleh raut Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak memperlihatkan tanda tertarik. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Sehun diam-diam mendesah pelan, kedua mata elangnya berpendar melihat kesekeliling mall. Dia tidak tahu apakah orang-orang ini mengenal nya atau tidak, tapi tatapan-tatapan menggila dari beberapa wanita yang dia lewati sudah biasa dia dapatkan sehari-hari. Beruntung sekali, mereka tidak menyadari siapa dirinya.

Sekali lagi Sehun kembali berpikir kenapa dia berada disini. Seharusnya dia berada di rumah, Duduk berdua dengan Jongin menonton acara berita pagi yang membosankan di televisi. Atau mungkin dia akan bekerja di ruang kerja dengan Jongin memeluk bahunya. Ada begitu banyak rencana untuk hari ini bersama Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit memejamkan matanya memendam rasa kesal yang secara rahasia ia tujukan pada Yuri. Andai gadis ini tidak muncul. Andai dia juga mengakhiri hubungannya bersamaan di malam itu. Andai.. Andaikan saja.

Tidak berbeda dengan Sehun, Yuri juga diam-diam merasa kesal karena orang-orang masih menatap Sehun tertarik. Terutama wanita paruh baya tak jauh dari mereka. Yuri mendesis, bagaimana bisa wanita tua seperti itu tertarik pada lelaki yang lebih muda. Astaga..

"Sehun?" Yuri menarik kain pakaian Sehun pelan, seolah berusaha mencuri perhatian pria itu agar beralih menatapnya. Gadis itu mengulas senyum lebar ketika Sehun menoleh menatapnya bingung.

"Bisa cium pipiku?"

Sehun mengerling heran, "Ada apa?"

Yuri memajukan bibirnya merengek, "Oh ayolah. Satu saja."

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berdecak atau berjalan meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian. Selalu saja ada hal aneh yang diminta Yuri, dan terkadang Sehun tidak mengerti. Melihat tatapan memohon Yuri, Sehun menghela nafas menyerah, dia merengkuh bahu gadis itu, mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium singkat pipi kiri Yuri.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak ingin melihat senyum lebar Yuri. Sedangkan Yuri benar-benar tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat wanita-wanita yang tadinya mencuri pandang pada Sehun kini pergi dengan raut kecewa. Yuri juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat wanita paruh baya tadi telah membalikkan tubuhnya pergi.

Dia harus berhati-hati. Ada banyak orang menginginkan Sehun. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

 **H** ari semakin petang, dan jarum jam sudah bertengger di angka empat ketika Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menguap, secara perlahan beranjak duduk, _Ukh,_ rupa nya dia tertidur. Begitu melihat jam dinding, Jongin mengusap wajahnya dari bekas air mata, ia merasa sangat kekanakan dan tidak bersikap dewasa begitu sadar dia tertidur dengan perut kosong. Jam sarapan dan jam makan siang pun juga sudah lewat. Ia sekali lagi menengok jam dinding. Lalu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia berada di atas sofa dengan Tv yang menyala. Jongin segera mematikan layar tv tersebut.

Seharus nya mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi. Batin Jongin ketika tidak berhasil menemukan dua sosok lain selain dirinya dan Vivi yang tertidur melingkar di ujung sofa lain.

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika ponsel dipangkuannya bergetar, menerima pesan singkat dari sahabatnya.

 **From _: Chan Yeol P:_**

 ** _Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi._**

Jongin tersenyum tipis, mengetikkan balasan ' ** _okay'_**. Tidak menunggu lama ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Mungkin itu Sehun dan Yuri. Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Yuri berlari kearahnya. Gadis itu terlihat senang. Dan Jongin bisa membayangkan apa saja penyebab nya. Saat gadis itu selesai menceritakan bagaimana kencan mereka tadi pagi hingga sore hari ini, Yuri berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar.

Jongin berusaha untuk menghiraukan Sehun, ketika pria itu mendudukkan dirinya dekat disamping Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan tangan Sehun hinggap di sandaran sofa—mengelili bahu Jongin, menarik gadis itu mendekat. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin beranjak ingin kembali ke ruangannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun menahan lengan Jongin, membawa gadis itu pada pelukannya.

Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lama, daripada berbicara, mereka memilih untuk saling mendengar detak jantung masing-masing.

Ponsel Jongin kembali bergetar, merusak suasana hangat diantara keduanya.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin mendorong dada Sehun untuk memberinya sedikit ruang. Sehun mengernyit tanpa sengaja melihat nama Chanyeol di layar ponsel Jongin. Ia melihat istrinya sedang mengetik sesuatu pada layarnya. Mungkin mereka berkirim pesan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat Jongin yang lagi-lagi beranjak. Apakah gadis itu ingin terus menjauhi nya?

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, masih tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. "Hari ini Chanyeol mengundangku makan malam. Aku akan bersiap-siap." ucap nya singkat.

Rajang Sehun mengeras tanpa sadari, perasaan aneh menjalar si hatinya. "Aku sudah berjanji." tambah Jongin pelan melihat ekspresi Sehun.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sehun menekan rasa panas pada dirinya dan menarik Jongin untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu hanya menurut dan diam ketika tubuhnya kembaki di rengkuh . Sehun tidak tahan, dia ingin mendengar suara lantang Jongin.

" _I'm sorry_.." bisik Sehun pelan seraya mencium daun telinga Jongin. Tangan besar nya mengusap rambut Jongin dengan hati-hati. Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk. _Lagipula apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

 **T** inggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu apartemen, didalam kamarnya, Jongin tidak aneh-aneh menata rambutnya, ia tidak ingin memberi kesan Chanyeol sesuatu yang akan membuat sahabat nya itu tersanjung. Dan juga dalam memilih pakaian, Jongin yakin sweater big size warna soft pink dan skinny jeans putih sudah pantas untuk acara makan malam antar sahabat. Ini bukan sesuatu yang special ataupun yang formal, Chanyeol juga tidak mengatakan apakah dia harus memakai dress atau skirt.

Setelah memoles lip tint pada bibirnya, Jongin segera keluar dari kamar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol untuk menekan bell. Dia duduk di sofa, menghadap tv yang menyala. Di lantai, Vivi sedang terbaring malas, ikut menonton drama kolosal di layar.

"Oh!" Jongin menoleh, menemukan Yuri menatap nya terkejut dari balik counter dapur. "Kau mau pergi, Jongin?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Jongin mengangguk singkat, tidak ingin repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Yuri. Dia mengetukkan sol sepatu nike putih di kakinya. Entah dia yang terlalu semangat, atau memang Chanyeol sangat lama untuk datang. Karena ketika Sehun duduk menaruh lengan kiri nya di pinggangnya, Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya mengeluarkan suara terkejut.

Sehun juga terlihat terkejut namun ditutupi okeh kekehan geli suaminya itu. Jongin mengerucutkan bibir nya diam-diam. Apa ini, Kenapa dia merasa canggung? Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biaasanya.

Dari dapur, Yuri memalingkan wajahnya, dia berbalik memunggungi mereka. Dia sepertinya lupa sesuatu.

Bibir Yuri berkedut, menyeringai getir mengasihani dirinys sendiri. Itu senyum pertama Sehun hari ini, bahkan pria itu tidak tertawa seperti itu saat bersama nya. Yuri meremas gagang pisau di tangannya, Dasar bodoh..

Tidak lama ketiga nya mendengar bell, Yuri tidak yakin, tapi setidaknya itu pasti tamu atau teman Jongin. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu berpakaian, mungkin mereka adalah teman dekat. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang kini berubah masam ketika Jongin beranjak membuka pintu.

"Hey,"

Penasaran, Yuri melepas celemek kuning di tubuhnya lalu segera berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan melihat siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Oh.. Itu milik pria tinggi yang kini tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

Yuri menengok kesamping ketika ia mendengar decakan lidah dari Sehun. Dia pandangi rupa tegas pria itu, sadar arti tatapan tajam Sehun pada teman pria Jongin. Yuri mendengus antars merasa geli dan jengah, dia tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun dapat merasa cemburu.

"Um, Jongin?" tiga pasang mata menatap Yuri saat ia memanggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

Seakan tahu sesuatu, Jongin menggaruk pipi nya asal. "Euh, Chanyeol, dia Yuri, dan Yuri, Dia Chanyeol. Sahabat ku." jelas Jongin saling mengenalkan mereka.

Yuri menyembunyikan senyum lebar nya, "Halo, Aku yuri," ucapnya seraya memeluk lengan Sehun, manik nya beralih dari pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol pada Jongin yang berusaha menghindari tatapan sahabatnya. "Aku kekasih Sehun." sambungnya pelan, menerima tatapan terkejut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, menatap tajam Sehun yang berbalik menatapnya lurus dan datar tanpa satupun ekspreai. Dia bisa melihat jelas kedua tangan pria itu mengepal. "Ah, Salam kenal." timpal Chanyeol singkat, tanpa memutus pandangannya dengan Sehun.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, kami akan pergi sekarang." tanpa menunggu reaksi Jongin. chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin, membawa gadis itu pergi secepatnya.

Sehun masih mengepalkan tangannya bahkan ketika pintu apartemen nya tertutup. Dia membiarkan Yuri memeluk lengannya erat. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

 **T** iga setengah jam kemudian, setelah perginya Jongin. Nyonya Oh berjalan memasuki sebuah lift, ia menekan tombol lantai apartemen milik anaknya Sehun. Dia memutuskan untuk berkunjung sebentar, melihat apakah semua baik-baik saja, dia berdoa semoga apa yang dilihatnya memang salah.

Lift berdenting, pintu besi itu terbuka, memaksa Nyonya Oh untuk meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen anaknya. Dia tidak perlu berjalan terlalu Jauh untuk menekan bell intercom. Wanita paruh baya itu mendengar suara perempuan dari speaker intercom, berpikir bahwa mungkin itu menantu manisnya Jongin.

Namun saat pintu terbuka, Senyum yang semula bertengger di bibir Nyonya Oh perlahan meluntur. Dia tidak menyangka akan disambut oleh gadis yang dilihatnya tadi siang di mall. Raut terkejut pun juga tergurat di wajah gadis asing di depannya.

Yuri mengerjap heran, kenapa wanita yang tadi siang berada di sini, tanya nya dalam hati. Dia melihat sekilas bayangan kecewa di kedua mata berkeriput milik wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Yuri mencoba untuk bersikap sopan. Berpikir mungkin bibi di depannya hanya salah bertamu.

Nyonya Oh menarik seutas senyum tipis, "Nona, apa kau hanya akan bertanya tanpa membiarkan wanita sepertiku berdiri di ambang pintu?"

Yuri tampak gelagapan menerima sarkasme halus itu, ia segera membuka lebar pintu dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk segera masuk.

Ketika mereka berjalan masuk, dan saat Yuri akan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk, kedua nya bertemu oleh sosok terkejut Sehun. Yuri mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun terlihat terkejut oleh kedatangan wanita ini? Mereka saling mengenal?

Yuri menoleh memperhatikan sekilas wajah tenang wamita paruh baya di sampingnya, terdapat senyum dingin di sana ditujukan pada Sehun, hal itu semakin membuat Yuri tidak mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ibu?"

Kedua bola mata Yuri seakan menjerit untuk keluar dari lubangnya, ia tercekat begitu mendengar Sehun menyebut wanita disampingnya, Ibu.

 _J-jadi.._

Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis, tidak begitu memperdulikan gadis di sampingnya. Dia hanya menatap lurus anaknya, kedua matanya sayu melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewa nya mengetahui jika apa yang dilihat nya adalah benar.

"Sehun, Ibu yakin kau punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan."

 **S** ehun mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai, ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, "I am."

 **C** hanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk Jongin, menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil, dia merima uluran itu dengan semang hati. Dia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol memasuki restoran besar bertema tradisional. Seorang pelayan menunjukkan mereka sebuah ruangan sedang untuk mereka berdua. Sebuah ruangan privat dengan pemandangan kota yang indah. Jongin pikir dia metasa tersanjung.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, bukan?" goda Jongin mendapati wajah merona Chanyeol.

" _S-shut up!_ "

Jongin tertawa, mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di lantai beralas tatami diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Dua pelayan perempuan berseragam masuk membawa makan khas korea dan menata nya di atas meja. Dia mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

Dia menunduk mengambil sumpit, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan Chanyeol pada nya. Namun rupa nya Chanyeol berpikir hal lain. Pria itu menahan Lengan Jongin, ketika gadis itu akan menyumpit makanannya.

"Jongin?"

"Mm-hm?"

Chanyeol mengambil sumpit Jongin, menaruhnya kembali pada meja. Dia memaksa agar gadis itu untuk tidak lagi menjauhi tatapnnya. Namun ketika Jongin hendak menundukkam kepalanya lagi-lagi sahabatnya itu menarik dagu nya untuk tidak menghindar.

"Aku akan mendengar, tidak apa." Jongin menunduk, ia merasa tidak enak, dia tahu jika Chanyeol memang pria baik, tapi..

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, jadi bisa kau cerita sekarang?"

Suara berat dan halus Chanyeol memaksa Jongin untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal mereka bertemu, menikah, bertengkar, lalu dua kekasih Sehun, putus nya Sehun dengan Salah satu kekasihnya, kebiasaan tengah malam mereka, perasaan Jongin, malam pertama mereka—oh, pipi Jongin mememanas, kenapa dia harus menceritakan ini— hingga Yuri lalu hari ini, dimana Jongin sedikit menjauhi Sehun.

Jongin menceritakan semuanya, dia mengawasi setiap perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol. Dari tersenyum hingga menggeram kesal. Jongin tahu, Chanyeol akan merasa marah pada Sehun dan kesal padanya.

Setelah ia selesai bercerita, kini Jongin tertunduk menautkan jemarinya, memilih untuk bermain dengan kuku nya. Dia mengdengar helaan nafas lega Chanyeol. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat senyuman kecil di bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Jongin? Aku senang jika kau mendapat kebahagiaanmu. Aku sudah mendengar semua nya, kurasa kau sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi. Mungkin. Tapi Percaya pada ku." Chanyeol memperlebar senyumnya, ia merasa separuh beban telah runtuh dari pundaknya ketika Jongin membalasnya dengan Senyuman yang dirindukannya.

Tapi tetap saja ia masih kurang menyukai Si Sehun itu..

"Chan.."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Jongin. Kau tidak tahu berapa tahun terlewat untukku mengatakan ini. Tapi kuharap, kau tahu, aku tidak ingin ada hal yang berubah diantara kita. Hari ini, aku ingin melepas bebanku sebelum benar-benar melepaskanmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia, jadi jangan membuatku menyesal."

Keduanya saling bertukar tatap, dan kedua mata Jongin terasa kabur oleh air mata di pelupuk kelopaknya. Ya tuhan, jongin sudah tentu akan jatuh hati pada Chanyeol saat ini. Namun jika mereka berada dalam kondisi dan waktu yang berbeda. Dia berdoa semoga sahabatnya juga dapat segera menemukan orang lain.

Chanyeol mendesah, bibir nya tidak berhenti tersenyum, ia senang dia telah mengatakan semua nya. Tangannya terjulur, mengusap air mata di pipi Jongin.

"Sstt, jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng."

Jongin terkekeh, namun tidak berhenti menangis. "Kenapa kau baik sekali.."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Orang tampan sepertiku haruslah baik."

Jongin tertawa pelan, memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan. Dia senang.. Bisa tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Dia senang tidak ada hal ysng harus berubah. Dia senang mendapati sikap Chanyeol yang sama.

"Terima kasih.."

 **N** yonya Oh mengetuk jemari nya, menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu. Dia melirik gadis di samping Sehun yang tengah duduk menunduk resah memainkan rok dress pendeknya.

Dia diberitahu Sehun jika gadis itu merupakan salah satu dari dua kekasih yang anaknya miliki. Nama nya Yuri dan lainnya adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah lama berpisah dengan anaknya dan kini tinggal gadis berkulit tan disampingnya. Hm..

Jika mereka bertemu di lain waktu, mungkin Nyonya Oh tidak segan menerima Yuri sebagai kekasih Sehun. Karena Nyonya Oh yakin, Yuri merupakan gadis yang manis. Sama seperti Jongin. Tapi ia tidak dapat memaafkan gadis dihadapannya ini karena masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun meskipun tahu anaknya telah menikah.

Bagaimana ia bisa memaafkan ketika dia begitu memikirkan keadaan Jongin terjebak diantara mereka. Wanita itu seharusnya juga harus merasa marah pada Jongin, karena gadis itu diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan cerai?

Astaga.. Nyonya Oh menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sehun tentang kesepakatan perceraian nya dengan Jongin setelah satu tahun menikah. Ketika melihat Sehun ingin menyanggah sesuatu, Nyonya Oh mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendengar nya.

"Sehun, ayah dan ibu menikahkanmu bukan untuk kau bermain-main seperti ini. Kau sudah dewasa, bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu. Ya, ibu tahu. Perjodohan. Itu sebabnya kalian ingin bercerai. Kami hanya ingin kalian bahagia nak. Ibu sudah hampir lansia, tidakkah kau pikir bermain-main seperti ini adalah tidak kekanakan?"

Sehun menunduk, tidak sekalipun mengelak dari ucapan ibunya. Dia ingin sekali berkata jika sekarang keadaan berbeda. Dia.. Dia..

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas, "Tapi, jika itu mau kalian. Tidak apa. Kalian ingin bercerai bukan? Dan ku harap setelah kau bercerai dengan Jongin. Kau bisa bertanggung jawab, dengan menikahi nona Yuri."

Detak jantung Sehun serasa berhenti mendengar ucapan ibunya tentang perceraiannya dengan Jongin, dia menatap ibunya terkejut dan takut. Sementara gadis disampingnya mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah terkejut namun bertengger senyum lebar disana.

"Menikah? M-menikah maksudmu?" tanya Yuri dengan rasa senang yang membunxah di dadanya. _B-benarkah?_

"Ibu!" Sehun berdiri menatap ibunya tajam. Sedang nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum tipis. Wanita paruh baya itu, melempar senyum pada gadis bernama Yuri lalu beranjak menatap anaknya sekilas.

"Ibu akan merahasiakan ini dari ayah dan nenekmu, tapi jika masih bisa, Sehun.. Ibu harap kau masih mau belajar menyukai Jongin. Dan ibu menunggumu besok di rumah, menunggu penjelasanmu yang lain." ucap wanita itu setengah berbisik pada Sehun. Nyonya Oh mengelus kedua bahu anaknya, Sehun. Berharap anaknya tidak berpikir sebaliknya dari apa yang diharapkannya. Dia mungkin kecewa, tapi Sehun hanyalah putra nya, Dan sebagai orang tua, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Nyonya Oh selain mendukung keputusan Sehun.

Nyonya Oh berbalik, Memberi pelukan singkat pada gadis yang masih belum menyingkirkan senyum lebar nya. Dia terlihat sangat senang. "Selamat malam, nona Yuri."

"S-selamat malam." balas Yuri gelagapan.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, rahang nya mengeras tegas menahan rasa marah, dia menatap frustasi punggung ibu nya yang pergi. Tulang Sehun seakan rapuh, dia terduduk dengan muka tertunduk dalam.

Arghh _Sial.._

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia menatap tajam lantai di bawahnya. Tidak menghiraukan jeritan senang Yuri.

Setelah Yuri menutup pintu apartemen, dia berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan senyum lebar tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Dia memekik tertahan, bagaimana ia bisa memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang berita ini. Dia yakin Baekhyun akan merasa iri padanya. Haah..

"Sehun, kita akan menikah bukan? Ya tuhan, aku merasa senang. Akhirnya kita akan menikah. Maksudku—" ocehan Yuri terpotong oleh gumaman Sehun. Namun ia tidak mendengarnya.

"—t"

"Apa?"

" ** _Out_** "

Yuri tersentak mendengar Sehun. Pria itu masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia merasa aura Sehun terlihat menakutkan. Dan jujur, Yuri memang merasa sesikit takut. Dengan perlahan, Yuri mendekat, menaruh tangannya pada bahu Sehun. Mengelus lengan Sehun bermaksus menenangkan pria itu.

Namun Sehun menyentak tangan Yuri kasar. "Sehun—"

" ** _GET OUT_**!" teriak Sehun mengeluarkan semua emosi yang terkumpul dalam kepalanya. " ** _I SAID, GET-OUT!_** "

Yuri membungkam bibirnya, kedua mata nya basah menunggu airmatanya menetes, dia mundur perlahan, lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen Sehun setelah mengambil semua barangnya.

 ** _BLAMM!_**

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mendengar bantingan pintu. Dia kembali tertunduk, nafasnya terengah dan berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya uang sedikit memerah oleh emosi yang barusan dikeluarkannya.

Mungkin dia terlalu kasar pada Yuri. Tapi Dia tidak punya waktu untuk perduli akan hati gadis lain. Saat ini Sehun hanya memikirkan Jongin..Jongin, dan hanya Jongin.

 ** _J_** ongin melompat turun dari mobil Chanyeol, dia memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Chanyeol—sekali lagi untuk menggoda sahabatnya. Dia terkekeh melihat raut malu Chanyeol. Dia melambai pada Chanyeol sebelum pria itu memutar mobil nya untuk pulang.

Jongin mendesah, dia tersenyum ringan menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang. Dia hanya bisa melihat bulan disana. Menghabiskan beberapa menit di luar, Jongin akhirnya berjalan masuk kedalam. Ia menunggu lift dan masuk kedalamnya setelah itu menekan tombol lantai.

Sesampainya di koridor, Jongin memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat Yuri dengan tas nya yang dibawa gadis itu kemarin. Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah lift di belakangnya. Jongin membeku, saat Yuri berjalan dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu nya.

Jongin berbalik, berniat menghentikan Yuri. "Unnie!"

Yuri pun berhenti melankah, dengan gusar mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Dia sangat menyedihkan, Getir Yuri tersenyum sinis pada Jongin.

"Apa? Semua sudah berakhir. K-kau puas? Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Jongin terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku menatap terkejut pintu lift yang kini tertutup. Apa yang sudah berakhir? _A-apa.._

Begitu sadar akan sesuatu, Jongin memutar sepatu nya dan berlari ke apartemen Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin ketika membuka pintu, ia berjalan cepat dan masuk menemukan pria itu dalam kondisi berantakan terduduk di sofa— ia sedang menatap kosong lantai.

"S-sehun?" tangis Jongin menghampiri Pria itu. Dia memeluk nya dari samping, membawa Sehun dalam pelukan erat. Hati nya terasa tercabik melihat kondisi Sehun seperti ini, sekali pun Jongin tidak berharap melihatnya. Tapi apa yang membuat suaminya seperti ini?

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, ia menarik gadis itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dia menaikkan kepalanya, melihat pipi merona Jongin.

"Hei.." sapa Sehun dengan suara rendah seolah mengalihkan topik yang akan ditanyakan Jongin. Ia menatap dalam kedua manik bulat Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?" Jongin mengangguk, menahan airmatanya melihat senyum Sehun. "Maafkan aku, jika sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku hanya pria tua bodoh yang tidak mengerti wanita."

"Ya." Tawa Jongin seraya mengelus kedua pipi Sehun. "Kau pria tua yang bodoh dan tidak peka."

Sehun tersenyum, Tangannya naik mengelus pinggang serta punggung Jongin lalu merambat menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu agar kian mendekat. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya nya dengan suara berbisik, menatap bibir Jongin yang seinchi lagi akan diciumnya.

"Ya.." timpal Jongin dengan nafas terengah, dia menunggu bibir tipis Sehun untuk membungkamnya.

" _Say it._."

"I love— _Umhh._." Sehun menekan tengkuk Jongin, membawa gadis itu pada ciuman panjang dan basah. Jongin melengguh, ketika lidah Sehun menggelitik dinding mulutnya.

"—Unghhh?!"

Telapak tangan Jongin meremas pakaian Sehun erat, meminta pria itu untuk melepaskannya. Sehun mengerti dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

Jongin membingkai wajah tampan Sehun, ia membalas senyum hangat Sehun.

" _I Love You_."

Sehun terkekeh, suara berat nya terdengar sangat indah. " _Me too._ "Jongin tertawa, kini gantian ia yang membungkam bibir Sehun.

 **To be continue..**

Note :

Guys, ending udah deket. Gosh. Sbenernya uda mau di ending in aja chaoter ini tapi kalo pikir" ntar malah kecepetan jadi mungkin nunggu bbrapa chapter lagi. Gimana menurut kalian, Sekai di cerai in apa enggak? Atau gimana kalo Chanyeol dikasih suprise pairing aja. Aliaa dicariin jodoh lain.? Gimana?

maaf ya kalo masih belum rapi da udar dari hari rabu mau publish nya tapi si ffm mulai deh biasa, gk bisa buat log in. post. review. nyebelin. untung, hari ini bisa.. hahah.

anyway, mkasih buat kalian yg mau wait, like, follow, review ini fanfic. bless you 3


End file.
